L'Ambre Noire
by NalaH
Summary: Tom Jedusor...Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus vu son sourire étrange mais séduisant, son regard brillant des flammes du mal.Et il lui manquait..Parce que malgré tout,il l'avait aimé,même si c'était à sa façon...GWTJ
1. Quatre ans

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le droit de changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux !

Note : Oh, joie, je commence une nouvelle fic ! Il était grand temps pour nous d'avoir un autre Tom/Ginny en français, car nous en manquons cruellement ce qui est assez dommage si on considère que c'est un des couples les plus intéressants à exploiter d'un point de vue psychologique. Enfin, vous l'aurez compris : c'est un Tom/Ginny dans toute sa splendeur. J'écris tout au fur et à mesure mais j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance (ex : quand je poste le chapitre deux, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre trois, etc) Je poste quand j'ai envie, environ une fois/semaine parfois plus rapidement quand je suis motivée (Reviews powaa). . Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Ne supportant pas l'immonde transformation de Ginny en Mary-sue(déf : personnage parfait sans personnalité réelle) dans le tome 6, ma Ginny aura en effet un caractère se rapprochant plus de celui du tome 2, c'est-à-dire timide et peu sur d'elle.

Note 3 : l'histoire se déroule pendant la cinquième année de Ginny, et il y aura effectivement des petits spoilers mais qui ne changeront rien à l'histoire… C'est juste que vous verrez par le comportement de certains personnages (notamment Drake') que c'est le tome six, quoi. Mais pas de gros spoilers donc ceux qui n'ont pas lu peuvent quand même lire l'histoire, aucun problème.

Note 4 : Evidemment, même s'il y a de légers spoilers du dit-tome, il est évident qu'il n'y aura aucune romance HP/GW, ou du moins aucune romance réelle. Soyons clairs.

Bon maintenant que j'ai fini, passons à l'histoire !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with him_

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

t.A.T.u, Loves me not

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 1 : Quatre ans - **

C'était il y a quatre ans.

Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus vu son sourire étrange mais séduisant, sa démarche féline comme un puma en chasse, ses yeux brillants des flammes du mal, des étoiles de la supériorité.

Quatre ans.

Quatre ans qu'elle n'était plus sous son contrôle, que son regard noir ne la transperçait plus, que ses mains blanches et parfaites n'effleuraient plus son visage enfantin.

Qu'étaient quatre misérables années dans une simple et pauvre -en effet, c'était le cas de le dire- vie? Rien, bien sûr. Presque, du moins.

Environ cinq pour cent si ses calculs étaient justes.

Mais elle était la pire élève de sa classe d'arithmancie, ils étaient sans doute faux.

-Et donc, dit une voix qui semblait venir de loin, il y a le lama qui lui dit qu'il a une grand-mère qui habite dans l'Arizona. Le chien demande si la grand-mère sait bien préparer les loukoums, et le lama lui répond que les siens sont excellents, avec plein de pâte d'amande...

-Hein?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'écoutais pas ce que je disais. Concentre toi Ginny, bon sang ! s'exclama Hermione

-Excuse moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je t'écoute.

La dite Hermione la regarda, l'air affreusement septique. Elle la prévint que si elle avait des problèmes, elle pouvait lui en parler sans soucis. Ginny s'empressa de la rassurer en disant sur le ton le plus convaincant qu'elle put que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle n'insista pas.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'étouffante bibliothèque de Poudlard, le lieu favori de « Miss-je-sais-tout » qui avait accepté de donner un coup de main à son amie pour son devoir sur les Strangulots.

Mais Ginny était ailleurs, elle ne _pouvait_ pas écouter. Son esprit était complètement occupé par quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, et plus effrayant surtout, que ces bestioles magiques stupides, songea t-elle. Elle avait emprunté dans un des nombreux rayons un registre avec toutes les fiches et photos des préfets de Poudlard depuis 1900, mais pas par hasard, bien sûr.

Elle avait tourné les vielles pages fiévreusement avant de tomber sur _sa_ page. Elle avait examiné _sa_ photo dans les moindres détails depuis le début du discours ennuyeux d'Hermione, et celle-ci était tellement dans son travail qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçu.

La jeune rousse poussa un soupir Hermione n'en finissait pas de parler, elle posa ses yeux chocolatés sur le registre aux pages abîmées mais qui lui semblait si précieux. Grâce à ce livre, elle pouvait _le_ voir même si elle ne tenait entre ses mains qu'un simple papier faisant office d'une pale copie de son fantasme.

Quatre ans.

Elle se rappelait très bien de cette année maudite (bénite?). Contrairement à d'autres années bien plus heureuses qui restaient par la suite assez floues dans la mémoire, celle ci restait figée dans ses souvenirs d'une précision presque inquiétante. Maintes fois, elle avait eu peur d'oublier son visage, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé: elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer ses traits merveilleux grâce au registre « Préfets à travers les ages. » 

Peu à peu, _il_ était devenu une obsession, _il_ occupait ses pensées toute la journée et même la nuit. Oh, ce n'était bien sûr pas un sentiment amoureux, c'était nettement différent. Plutôt une sorte d'admiration, de fascination, mêlée d'un dégoût certain, d'une curiosité démesurée, et d'une attraction indescriptible. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer ce qu'_il_ faisait et quelle vie _il_ menait à Poudlard, à son époque. Elle n'admirait pas ce qu'il allait devenir...Juste ce qu'il était avant.

Elle aurait bien aimé savoir. Avait-_il_ les traits aussi parfaits, le charme aussi envoûtant, et cet air d'ange sous sa psychologie démoniaque, en réalité? Elle ne savait franchement pas. Leur rencontre s'était limitée à un simple journal. _Son_ journal. Et si elle était déçue? Ginny avait l'impression de devenir folle. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'empoisonner la vie avec des choses pareilles.

Mais surtout, elle essayait de renier l'insupportable vérité: _il_ lui manquait, c'était évident. Malgré tout ce qu'_il_ était, elle avait besoin de _lui_.

-Ginny, je sais que tu ne m'écoutes pas, pas la peine de faire semblant! reprocha Hermione, l'air plus réprobatrice que jamais, en se mordant la lèvre (ce qui était chez elle assez mauvais signe).

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, sincère. Je n'ai pas la tête à bosser aujourd'hui.

La préfete de Gryffondor parut se détendre un peu, et lui dit d'une voix plus douce:

-Tu devrais aller dormir. Le sommeil apaise la douleur, c'est prouvé.

La rousse était un peu désarçonnée: lisait-elle dans sa tête?

-Je ne lis pas dans ta tête, c'est juste que ce que tu penses est prévisible. On voit que tu es tourmentée, mais comme tu ne veux pas en parler, je n'insiste pas. »

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement et se dit qu'Hermione était décidemment une amie géniale jusqu'à ce que cette dernière continua, en avançant une main vers le livre que Ginny tenait:

-Bon, puisque tu n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais, je peux _au moins_ savoir ce que tu lisais à la place?

Comme au ralenti, sa main dorée prit fermement le grimoire.

-NON! cria la fille Weasley.

Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle sache ce qu'elle regardait, que penserait-elle d'elle? Au mieux qu'elle étaitun peu malade ces temps-ci(elle la conduirai alors à l'infirmerie), au pire qu'elle était complètement obsédée par lui (dans ce cas, elle l'emmènerai probablement à Sainte Mangouste). Il était assez étrange et déplaisant de constater que c'était le pire qui se rapprochait le plus de la réalité.

-Tu as raison, je vais dormir...

-OK, dit son amie, l'air un peu interdit alors que sa main était restée immobile sur le coup. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir m'en...

-Oui, je sais, je peux venir t'en parler. A demain 'Mione .

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, après avoir fermé le vieux livre rapidement mais avec douceur, comme si c'était un trésor.

Ginny Weasley se rendit compte avec effroi, qu'elle aurait beaucoup donné pour revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, Tom Jedusor.

---------------------------------------

Je souhaite à chaque lecteur de cette fic et à tous les autres pourquoi pas, à tous les auteurs, à tous mes amis, à tous les gens qui me sont chers tout comme aux parfaits inconnus une excellente année 2006. Souhaitons que cette année nous apporte autant de bonheur que de regarder un paysage de printemps, qu'elle soit aussi douce qu'un bain de coton, aussi légere qu'une plume. Souhaitons que nous soyons tous heureux, que ce soit les gens de Paris, ceux de Montréal, ou encore un hermite dans sa cabane en afrique, souhaitons simplement que les malheurs peu à peu disparaissent pour tout le monde.

Souhaitons que l'Homme grandisse un peu en maturité, et qu'il devienne moins égoïste, moins cruel. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire... Joyeux nouvel an °o° en plus, 2006, ça sonne bien, non? Même si je préfére 2007 :P.

**_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça vous coûte rien et à chaque nouvelle, vous faites une heureuse. Merci. _**


	2. Admiration et Répulsion

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't cause I_

_Wasn't allowed_

t.A.T.u. Gomenasai (Album Dangerous and Moving)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre2 :Admiration et répulsion- **

Plus les jours passaient, plus Ginny avait envie de voir Tom. Ce n'était même plus une envie: c'était devenu un besoin! Maintenant, elle était certaine de vouloir le revoir, lui parler... Entendre cette voix brûlante et charmeuse, qui si on y faisait plus attention était teintée de dureté.

_"Tu es folle? Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Pourquoi veux-tu parler à celui qui a fait de ta première année un cauchemar?" _

«Je... Je ne sais pas!»

_"Et de toutes façons, que vas-tu lui dire? Des potins de gamines ? "_

«C'est sûr que vu comme ça...»

_"Mais ça n'est pas ça le pire: tu t'accroches à l'inaccessible! Même sortir avec Harry Potter est mille fois plus facile!"_

Et étrangement, plus la partie logique de son cerveau la mettait en garde, plus elle mourrait d'envie de voir Tom. A la limite, si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, tant pis, elle se contenterait de l'admirer.

_"Admirer_ _le seigneur des ténèbres?"_

En un sens, elle se dégoûtait elle même. Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que ce futur mage noir avait de plus que les autres? Rien qu'à l'oreille, cette question était ridicule, être mage noir n'était _pas_ quelque chose de _normal. _

-Miss Weasley, encore une fois, votre note dans mon cours est absolument honteuse. Votre niveau en potion ne dépasse guerre celui de Monsieur Potter, c'est à dire qu'il frise la crétinerie.

La voix de Rogue claqua, froide et sèche contre les vielles pierres du château.. Les rires gras des Serpentards avec qui ils partageaient le cours ne tardèrent pas à retentir. A propos, _lui_ aussi était dans la maison du serpent...

ARG, pourquoi fallait-il que le sujet revienne toujours à lui?

Ginny baissa lentement les yeux vers son devoir sur la pierre de feu, les joues rougies par la gêne. C'était son 7ème T en potion ce trimestre. Sur huit devoirs, elle n'avait même pas réussià avoir acceptable.

La sonnerie tant attendue arriva, marquant la fin d'une dure journée (le lundi était toujours un jour pénible). Tous les élèves sortirent du cachot comme si leur vie en dépendait, puis Ginny sortit elle aussi, le pas lourd et le coeur l'étant tout autant. Elle n'était pas pressée, après tout. Elle marcha sans s'arrêter dans les couloirs assez vides à cette heure la -tout le monde s'était rué vers leurs salles communes respectives. Mais cela faisait longtemps que les petits plaisirs de la vie comme discuter au coin du feu avec Hermione, ou encore voir Harry se faire battre aux échecs à tous les coups par Ron ne l'amusaient plus. Elle pouvait toujours retourner au dortoir et dormir, mais à quoi bon taire la douleur plutôt que de l'affronter? N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor?

Les tableaux étaient étonnés de voir la petite Weasley traînant l'air las dans les couloirs, avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui semblait vouloir dire: "J'ai tout vu maintenant plus rien ne peut me toucher".

Mais c'était faux, Tom pouvait la toucher. Il pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer comme un paradis.

_"Et c'est reparti pour un tour... Vas-y, continue à fantasmer sur ce beau brun, ma pauvre Ginny, il n'est pour personne et encore moins pour toi, tu le sais très bien!"_

L'air rageur, elle donna un violent coup de pied à une armure, mais perdit l'équilibre, puis tomba par terre.

-Allons, qui voila donc... La petite Weasley! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je retire des points à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas?

Ginny se releva comme elle put et regarda Malefoy -car c'était lui- d'un air de défi. Ses jambes l'avaient emmenés Merlin savait où, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était face à elle, assis devant une table où il triait des objets divers en deux tas, activité assez suspecte. Ils n'étaient pas dans une pièce, simplement entre deux couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda t-elle, un peu surprise.

-Ça te regarde, la Bellette II?

La Gryffondor mima une totale indifférence et fit semblant de s'en aller quand il lâcha timidement :

-Si tu veux savoir, j'étais en train de voir lesquels de mes vieux objets j'allais jeter, je les trie quoi. Certains ne me sont plus utiles. Je voulais le faire dans la salle commune, mais il y a trop de monde. Peut-être que je ne serais plus à Poudlard, l'an prochain, alors…

Elle se surpris à penser que s'il partait, ses piques allaient lui manquer, mais ne dit rien. Elle sourit en se retournant, puis s'assit face à lui sans faire attention à son regard meurtrier. Elle sentait bien qu'il voulait parler, même si évidemment il ne le montrait pas.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'asseoir, que je sache! s'écria t-il, pour la forme.

-Non, mais tais toi un peu, j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie et il me semble que toi aussi… J'ai tort ?

Il ne broncha pas, ce qui était vraiment bizarre venant de sa part. Elle l'observa: il avait beaucoup changé, il avait l'air de ces enfants qui avaient trop vite grandi. Des cernes violettes sous ses yeux pales montraient que la nuit d'avant avait été pénible pour lui. Il semblait plus tendu et fatigué que jamais.

La rousse regarda enfin les objets éparpillés sur la table. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins grands et vieux, plus ou moins beaux. Sans doute certains n'étaient pas très légaux.. Les mains légèrement tremblantes de Malefoy prenaient chaque bibelot puis le reposait sur un des deux tas. Elle l'observait en silence, dans ces moments la, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.

Mais soudain, quelque chose attira son attention : il venait de poser sur une pile une petite statuette blanche, un peu poussiéreuse, représentant un ange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? interrogea Ginny, curieuse.

-Oh, ça... c'est quelque chose que mon père m'avait envoyé à Halloween quand j'étais en deuxième année. Je n'ai jamais compris à quoi cette statuette servait -si elle sert à quelque chose! Je ne peux même pas en faire une décoration, elle est si laide!

Pourtant, elle lui semblait magnifique, et elle trouvait que l'éclat de vie semblant brûler dans les yeux noirs de l'ange était superbe.

-Si tu ne la veux pas... est-ce que tu veux bien me la...me la donner? demanda t-elle timidement.

Il eut l'air si surpris qu'il faillit faire tomber le bibelot qu'il avait en main.

-Qu-quoi? Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Weasley? Tu la salirais! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves,elle est ridicule!

-S'il te plait.. je l'adore!

Il siffla d'agacement et reprit :

-Ça reste entre nous, hein... Je ne suis pas gentil, je te la passe juste car je ne l'aime pas...

-Oh ! Merci !

Elle se sentait déjà attachée à cette statuette, c'était comme si quelque chose de très fort s'emparait d'elle.

Un silence gêné. Ils restèrent encore ainsi un peu, puis tous deux se levèrent.

-Au revoir, Weasley. Tu sais, on devrait te surnommer l'Innocente. Tu es la seule personne qui ne me met pas trop sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

-Non, tu crois? ricana t-elle. Ce titre irait mieux à Luna Lovegood, pourtant...

Dès qu'elle la mentionna, quelque chose d'étrange passa dans les yeux du Serpentard.

-Tu sais Malefoy, tu devrais dire tes sentiments à Luna. Ils sont réciproques!

-Que...

-Elle me l'a dit! Elle espère que tu l'inviteras au bal de noël... Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire!

Il rouspéta dans le vide, car elle partit en sautillant presque vers la salle commune, se sentant d'humeur plus légère. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le contact dur de la porcelaine dans sa poche, sous ses mains. Elle repensa un instant aux yeux noirs de la statue... Les mêmes yeux d'encre que Tom, ses yeux si parfaits.

Etrangement, Ginny était certaine que l'Ange entre ses doigts s'était soudainement réchauffé et que son coeur glacé depuis quelque temps, était lui aussi devenu brûlant.

* * *

WAOUW! Purée, j'y crois pas! Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un chapitre de ma VIE! Enfin si, le seul chapitre qui a dépassé d'une seule ce chapitre c'est un de Le Souvenir de ce jour... Non vraiment j'ai été vraiment ravie de cet accueil surtout que bon c'est que le début, quoi! Merci pour tout ceux qui ont postés, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir °saute partout°. J'ai assez peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour la suite mais bon, j'espère que... 

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, à ceux qui trouvent Drago trop OC, et bien, je dirais juste que vu ce qu'il traverse dans le tome 6, ça me semble normal.

Beaucoup de questions posées sur le titre... L'Ambre Noire.Si c'est pas poétique, ça :P. En fait, je l'ai pris parceque je trouvais ça joli (sans blague) mais quand même rassurez vous ça a un rapport avec l'histoire, mais pas un rapport majeur. Je veux dire, L'ambre noire est juste le titre d'un chapitre et Tom prononcera un truc à propos de ça,... enfin c'est dur à expliquer xD. Vous verrez ça en temps voulu de toute facon, vers le chapitre euh 15? lol.

Bisous et bonne semaine à tous.

Ps: j'aime les reviews,ça vous prend à peine une seconde et vous faites une heureuse: ME. Merci:


	3. Combat équitable

**_L'Ambre Noire_**

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
__Thirty minutes to whisper your name_

_Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame_

_Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies_

_Thirty minutes to finally decide_

t.A.T.u. Album 200km/h in the Wrong Lane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 3 : Combat équitable - **

_"Mais pourquoi tu te mens à toi même?"_

« L'espoir, tu connais? argumenta t-elle intérieurement dans la pénombre.»

_"Oui mais là, c'est de la folie!"_

« C'est toi qui es folle!»

_"Et c'est toi, qui tiens tant à te jeter dans la gueule du loup qui me dit ça! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant le revoir, bon sang!"_

« Mais parce qu'il me manque!»

_"Il te manque? Il t'aurait tué si Harry ne t'avait pas sauvé!"_

« Ce n'est pas vrai!»

_"Sotte, bien sur que si! Ce n'est pas un gentil! Tom Jedusor rime avec Voldemort, tu n'as pas remarqué?"_

« Non! Ce sont deux personnes différentes! C'était... mon ami!»

_"TON AMI? Laisse moi rire! Un ami t'aurait-il manipulé, fait pétrifier des enfants de moldus, et t'aurait-il ensuite laissé tomber? Et là encore une fois, tu vas chercher à l'excuser... continuer à penser que ce n'est pas sa faute..."_

« C'est vrai, il n'a pas eu une enfance rose! C'est sans doute tout ça qui...»

_"Harry non plus, Ginny. Pourtant, est-il devenu le plus grand assassin de tous les temps?"_

La réponse s'imposait d'elle même. Traîtresse.

-Non... s'entendit-elle murmurer réellement cette fois ci, ces simples lettres glissant sur ses lèvres comme emportées par le vent de l'hiver.

L'obscurité qui régnait dans le dortoir n'aidait pas Ginny à se sentir vraiment mieux. Il était tard... Elle même avait perdu la notion du temps, depuis...

Toutes les filles du dortoir Gryffondor dormaient, sauf elle, bien sur. Où étaient passées les nuits joyeuses qu'elle passait autrefois avec ses camarades? Elle se rappelait encore (même si c'était d'une manière un peu floue, comme si cela s'était passé des centaines d'années avant) des pyjamas parties interdites aux garçons, des batailles d'oreillers endiablées, des douces effluves de pop-corn sucré flottant dans l'air...

Bonheur enfantin, insouciant, qui quand on le vit, ne semble jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Bonheur envolé.

Depuis qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, sa fascination et sa répulsion ne cessaient de se disputer avec sa propre raison. Combat équitable, ne semblant jamais basculer d'un côté... ou de l'autre.

_"Mais pourquoi lui! Pourquoi lui, alors que... Pourquoi?"_

« Je ne sais pas... Ou peut-être que...»

Sa gorge se crispa.

« Parce que lui, il m'aimait... même si c'était à sa manière, il avait besoin de moi, sans moi, il était perdu... Tout comme moi je le suis maintenant. Sans moi, il n'était plus rien, il ne pouvait vivre qu'à travers mes sentiments. On partageait le même corps, en quelques sortes... la même âme.»

La petite voix ayant l'habitude de la harceler ces temps ci, ne répondit pas. Même elle pouvait comprendre -même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu-, c'était déjà ça.

Et ce fichu sommeil, qui décidemment la lâchait aujourd'hui!

Elle était incapable de fermer les yeux, et même respirer commençait à devenir un exercice difficile. Elle se retourna de l'autre coté et put apercevoir les étoiles (son lit était collé à la fenêtre). Mais une autre "étoile" particulière attira son attention. La statuette de l'ange reposait sur le bord de la fenêtre, au dessus d'un livre faisant office d'une table de nuit improvisée. Cet Ange de porcelaine aux yeux noirs semblait être encore une fois, un autre mystère de plus à résoudre.

Comment cela faisait-il qu'il ait eu un tel effet d'attraction sur Ginny? Pourquoi semblait-il si vrai, si magique, pur et complètement démoniaque à la fois?

Tiens, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Est-ce que... non, c'était impossible. Elle se faisait trop d'idées, son imagination était définitivement débordante. Et si...?

Ginny avança une main tremblante vers l'objet mais s'arrêta net au moment où elle allait le toucher, car un petit "bip bip" de la montre de Parvati se fit entendre. Elle vit grâceà la sienne qu'il était minuit pile. C'était maintenant le 31 octobre, la date d'anniversaire de Tom°.

_"Et si tu faisais un voeu?"_

Et elle en fit un, bien sur. Le plus précieux, le plus rare et le plus inaccessible. Celui qu'on pouvait deviner, même si elle mettrait un point d'honneur à ce que personne ne mette exactement le doigt dessus. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur la statuette, puis ses paupières se fermèrent avant même que ses mains revinrent se reposer sur ses draps.

Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle pensa était que tout était vert. Trop vert. Du vert, de l'argent, du noir et du gris s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Mais que se passait-il? Elle se frotta les yeux, puis les ouvrit grand, mais rien ne changea... jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua enfin où elle était.

Oui, elle était toujours sur un lit, toujours dans un dortoir, sauf qu'il était vide et qu'il était aux couleurs des Serpentard. En plus, elle était dans un cachot... L'avait-on transporté pendant la nuit? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Elle se mit à trembler un peu, de froid premièrement, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison…

La porte claqua. Trois garçons et une fille entrèrent subitement, la mine sombre, le blason argenté brillant sur leur poitrine. Leurs uniformes semblaient un peu différents des habituels, étrange. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'ils crient en la voyant ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas la remarquer. Les garçons s'assirent par terre et la fille prit ses aises en s'installant sur un lit.

-Excusez moi, dit timidement Ginny en se relevant subitement tout de même, les joues cramoisies. Je...

Mais encore une fois, ils lui prêtèrent autant d'attention qu'on en porte à un parapluie en plein été. Ceci même quand elle se leva. Mais que se passait-il, enfin!

Avant même qu'elle ait put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils commencèrent à discuter nonchalamment:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à votre avis? demanda un garçon maigrichon.

-Tu veux dire... _lui_?

Parlaient-ils de Malefoy?

-Bien sur, de qui veux-tu qu'on parle! rétorqua sèchement la fille en se passant une main dans les cheveux, acide.

-Allons, Jenna... mais c'est vrai qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment. Bon, on ne peut pas tant que ça lui en vouloir. Depuis cette histoire d'arrestation de ce gros hybride d'Hagrid il semble louche!

-Oui mais c'était il y a un an, les vacances sont passées... murmura le troisième en plissant les yeux. C'est louche.

-Dites, vous pensez que si Jedusor est bizarre, c'est à cause de...

Ginny, qui avait assisté à cette conversation -pas qu'elle le voulait-, commençait à être toute emmêlée. Quoi? Que? Non? Comment? Parlaient ils de _lui_? De Tom? Le _même_ Tom? Celui qui hantait ses pensées?

_"Mais non, ils parlent de Tom le voisin de palier... réfléchis!"_

Mais comment le connaissaient-ils? Ils n'étaient pas censés connaître la jeunesse de leur maître, au contraire, non?

_"Ginny, réfléchis... Ils ont parlés de Tom au présent."_

Au présent!

-... de cette statue d'Ange? continua la dénommée Jenna. Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a fait, mais il n'en parle pas beaucoup...

Avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant, la Gryffondor se retourna vers l'endroit qu'elle montrait. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, sur un vieux livre, l'exacte copie -ou peut-être en moins poussiéreuse- de son nouvel objet fétiche, le fameux ange de porcelaine, trônait et semblait les dévisager de son regard d'ambre foncée.

Son regard d'ambre sombre. L'exact même nuance, la même couleur, que les yeux de Ginny.

Et celle-ci hurla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happen? OO"". J'y crois pas. J'ai TRENTE ET UNE REVIEW POUR DEUX CHAPS! Et dix sept pour le dernier, ce qui est à ce jour, mon record! Je ne peux que vous remercier chaleureusement et vous embrasser fort, parce que même si ça n'a l'air de rien, recevoir des commentaires (bons ou négatifs) m'aide énormément à tenir le coup, sérieusement, c'est absolument adorable de prendre un peu de temps pour m'en mettre une! Je pourrais vous dire merci dans toutes les langues ça ne changerait rien, y'a pas de mots pour dire ça !

Bon, sinon, voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'aime assez car c'est là que l'action commence. Enfin, l'action... disons que l'action va aller crescendo à chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant, et on sera en plein dedans au chapitre cinq-six °à hate que vous voyez ça°. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que je passe trop de temps sur les pensées de Ginny, c'est juste que moi je trouve ça très important d'établir les bases. Vous comprennez, l'amour que Ginny éprouve pour Tom n'est pas très sain, contrairement à celui qu'elle pourrait éprouver pour Harry, c'est pour ça qu'elle se pose d'autant plus de questions.

Bon, là, je suis toute contente :D. Je m'en vais de ce pas répondre à toutes vos reviews! Merci à **Legriffi, Youwillbe, La fée Morgane, Ellaekze, Yami shino, serline, Anallee Malfoy, Silver Hermy Sky, Habby-chérie, 666naku, miss-bouclettes, Loufoca, Chewie, Ira Lea, Sorn, Fae **et **Gwinnyth**. N'oubliez pas de mettre vos mails pour que je vous réponde, svp!

**_Sondage : est-ce que certains seraient tentés par un lemon (enfin, un lemon doux, pas de truc dégueulasses et ultra-giga-explicites, pas de NC17 juste du M léger)? J'hésite à en faire un... Merci de me répondre en review! _**

Titre du chapitre prochain: Espoir invisible...

Bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine!

°: Je sais que Tom n'est pas né le 31 décembre mais ça m'arrangeait, et comme je ne fais pas parti des personnes qui attachent une importance fondamentale à une date, j'ai pris la liberté de changer.


	4. Espoir invisible

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me?  
Open them and see me now _

Can you see me now?

t.A.T.u, album 200km/h In the Wrong Lane_  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 4 : Invisible espoir - **

_Et celle-ci hurla._

-Ginny? interrogea une voix.

Ginny ouvrit ses yeux brillants presque en larmes. Des perles de sueur luisaient sur son front.

-Que s'est-il passé? s'inquiéta Emily°, une fille du dortoir avec qui elle aimait beaucoup jouer aux échecs -bien qu'elle n'avait à chaque fois aucune chance de gagner-. Oh Merlin... Gin', ça va? »

La rousse cligna des yeux. Alors, c'était un rêve. Juste un rêve... Mais pourtant, c'était si réel, si ;

-Et bien... dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, je vais bien, pourquoi?

-On t'a entendu crier!

Alors, son obsession avait atteint un stade si grand qu'elle commençait _à crier _dans son sommeil? Cela avait l'air si vrai... si elle ne s'était pas réveillée dans ce lit, jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce n'était qu'une hallucination...

_"Pense à l'Ange. Tu n'as pas l'impression que les choses sont changées depuis que Malefoy te l'a donné?"_

« Comment se fait-il que ce soit toujours cette fichue petite voix qui me mène toujours vers les "solutions"? »

_"C'est normal mon chou, je suis ton cerveau!" _

En effet, cette histoire de statuette était décidément étrange. Elle devait résoudre ce mystère au plus vite, pour en être débarrassée. Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était d'arriver saine et sauve à son cours d'histoire... si possible.

---------------------

C'était fou comme le temps passait vite quand on s'amusait. Le cours semblait tellement durer que personne n'aurait été surpris si quelqu'un avait jeté un maléfice à l'horloge. Et évidemment, comme il était bien trop logique de suivre ce cours en particulier, elle put réfléchir à tous ces derniers événements à sa guise.

Bizarrement, ce simple rêve avait eu des conséquences qu'elle n'aurait même pas imaginé. Une lueur d'espoir s'était imprégnée dans son coeur, la flamme de la bougie depuis longtemps éteinte s'était rallumée, amenant une vague nouvelle de questions. Etait-elle réellement allée dans le passé, comme tout le laissait à prédire? Après tout, avec la magie, tout était possible, plus ou moins! Si oui, quand? A l'époque de Tom, sans doute. Mais surtout... grâce à quoi, et pourquoi? A cause de l'ange? Permettait-il d'exaucer les voeux, remonter le temps, ou des choses comme ça?

-Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie, professeur? Je ne me sens pas bien, dit-elle soudainement.

Binns la regarda quelques secondes, l'air très surpris, puis il répondit avant de recommencer son discours sur la guerre des trolls de 1875:

-Bien sur, Miss Beazley. »

Elle voulait savoir, _maintenant_. Hors de question d'attendre la fin de la journée! Elle courut vers la tour Gryffondor, et elle était à bout de souffle quand elle s'assit enfin sur son lit. Elle toucha la statue, et aussitôt elle s'illumina.

_"Je le savais! Il y a un truc! "_

« Oui, d'accord... mais quoi? »

_"Comment veux-tu que je le sache! "_

Ginny se trouva soudainement ridicule avec ce bibelot dans les mains, en train d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Mais une partie d'elle voulait y croire, malgré tout. Ses paupières se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour murmurer:

-Je souhaite revenir en 1945.

Rien ne se produisit.

-Je souhaite revoir le propriétaire de cet objet.

Toujours rien. Lentement, l'espoir commença à s'estomper.

-Je souhaite. Changer le passé?

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

-Et puis zut. Je veux juste revoir Tom, est-ce trop demander?

La 'réponse' ne se fit pas attendre, car une secousse l'envahit de la tête aux pieds, comme si on essayait de la pendre la tête en bas les pieds en haut.

La Gryffondor finit finalement par atterrir exactement au même endroit que dans le rêve, sur le lit, à quelques mètres de la statuette. Un sentiment d'intense soulagement brûla dans sa poitrine, mais il fut vite remplacé par l'incertitude.

_"Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant? Voir Jedusor?" _

« Oui, je pense que je pourrais le... »

_"Je plaisantais, Ginevra."_

Mais malheureusement, il sembla que l'idée follement excitante de voir Tom (un étrange remue-ménage tinta dans le ventre de la jeune fille) l'emporta loin de toute raison. Bien. Elle était dans le dortoir des Serpentards... il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils voient qu'elle était Gryffondor! Ainsi donc, d'un coup de baguette, son blason devient argenté et elle sortit le pas timide en espérant de ne pas se faire remarquer... seulement voila, l'ancien Poudlard ne ressemblait visiblement pas au nouveau: les dortoirs ne menaient pas aux salles communes et vice versa, mais aboutissaient directement à des couloirs quelconques, complètement indépendants des autres salles; si bien que Ginny se trouva noyée dans une foule d'élèves qui allaient en sortilèges. Il fallait absolument qu'elle demande son chemin à quelqu'un.

-Excuse moi, tu ne saurais pas où est la salle commune, s'il te plait? s'enquit t-elle auprès d'une fille de sa maison "d'adoption" qui était visiblement préfete.

Mais la fille lui asséna un vent magistral. Elle interrogea d'autres gens autour, mais personne ne lui répondit, encore une fois. Tout lui échappait, et elle commençait à douter. Pourquoi personne ne lui parlait? Etait-elle transparente? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer le vrai du faux.

Malgré que son "cerveau" semblait être vexé par son inconscience, cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de réfléchir un minimum: elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'était pas _normal_.

_"Non, tu crois? la nargua la petite voix."_

« Et si j'étais vraiment dans le passé, mais que les autres ne me voyaient pas? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses! »

Elle fit deux pas en arrière pour revenir en face du miroir qu'elle venait de dépasser. Celui-ci ne lui renvoya aucun reflet. En effet, elle était invisible et en plus, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Des sortes de larmes de rage lui brûlèrent les yeux...

Pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui était fourrée dans des situations inexplicables! Rien n'avait été jamais parfait pour elle! Elle poussa un cri mi-horrifié, mi-exaspéré, et évidemment, personne ne le remarqua.

Sauf une.

Cette fois-ci, une silhouette d'homme un peu plus grande que la normale se retourna, comme interpellée. C'était _lui_. Lui dans toute sa superbe, sa cravate verte et argentée défaite, les cheveux inhabituellement décoiffés, ses traits fins et parfaits, ses lèvres d'une forme presque insolente de splendeur. Mais surtout, ses yeux noirs froids, qui la fixaient avec une dureté donc elle n'avait pas l'habitude, avec une lueur presque triste si on y faisait attention. Son regard croisa celui de Ginny et il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, les yeux plissés. Le coeur de la Gryffondor était-il toujours dans sa poitrine? A vrai dire, elle en doutait.

Elle ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il la _voyait_. Ou du moins, il semblait la voir. Bientôt, il allait se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et il était si intelligent qu'il comprendrait qu'il y avait quelque chose là dessous. Elle devait rentrer immédiatement à son époque. Tout de suite. Elle sentait le danger venir gros comme une maison. Ginny serra fort dans ses mains l'ange... quand Tom cligna des yeux, elle n'était plus là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Jenna, sans comprendre ce que qu'il regardait -il avait quitté subitement la conversation-.

-J'ai cru voir... balbutia t-il, un peu troublé, avant de reprendre rapidement son ton dur: non, ce n'est rien.

------------------------------------------------------

Voila, chapitre quatre posté! Première rencontre avec Tom! Je l'aime un peu moins que les autres, mais bon Uu". J'estime que je me rattrape un peu dans les deux chaps d'après!

Chapitre suivant: **Décision imposée**. Un peu plus de réflexion encore et toujours (bouh l'action est assez lente à se mettre en place mais rassurez vous elle commence!), plus de dialogues avec le Trio, et plus de dialogues tout court. Je suis gentille, je vous met même une petite preview:

_-Tu ne me jugerais pas même si j'avais couché avec Malefoy? ricana t-elle, septique._

_-QUOI? s'étrangla t-il, l'air absolument horrifié._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais! Et oui, si j'ai des problèmes, je viendrais te voir._

_-Oh... tu m'as fichu une de ces frayeurs! Ne recommence jamais, veux-tu?_

Sinon, je me demande... est-ce que je continue à m'extasier sur le nombre affollant (littéralement) de reviews que j'ai obtenu alors que je ne les mérite absolument pas, ou bien je me contente de jouer la fausse modeste? Je choisis la première option...

Wouuuuuuuuuuuaw. 75 reviews pour trois chapitres °tombe dans les pommes° je sais que c'est ridicule comparé à certains autres auteurs, mais pour moi, c'est une véritable révolution. Merci des milliards de fois aux gentils revieweurs: **_Gwinnyth_**, **_666naku, Magic key, Anallee Malfoy, Ira léa, Moony007, Sorn, Auré, La fée Morgane, Legriffi, Chewie, Marina Delacour, Youwillbe, LinAngel, Miss Andro, Severusslave, Emily, Melisandre, VertJade, Avrilblack, become, star, Themarauders, elo, ellaze, Habby-chérie, anti-peter, Leonie Delacour, ginnypotter, Arwen, Miss Clems, Malice, For heaven's Sake, Linaangel's, Hermione, Maddie, Carmensandiago, Margox, sélèn, Julyaout. _**

Thanx again, et Bonne semaine! A dimanche prochain!

NalaH, the-only-one.

**Pub : **(ouai, je sponsoriseee!) **My Son, de Ira Lea.** Courrez lire!

**_° _**Emily est un perso que j'ai emprunté à Meine Habby, qui est censée être à Poufsouffle mais j'ai complètement oublié ce détail quand j'ai écris ce chap.. Donc le perso, Emily Smith, est quand même à elle même si il n'est pas dans la bonne maison... Désolée pour l'erreur.


	5. Décision imposée

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD. Un énorme merci également à Habby-chérie, sans qui l'inspiration me manquerait souvent, et dont qui l'amitié et l'aide m'est précieuse pour cette fic. Merci!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do_

Loves me not,

t.A.T.u, album Dangerous and Moving_  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 5 : Décision imposée - **

-Ron! hurla Hermione, au bord de l'hystérie. Je t'ai déjà dit de la laisser tranquille!

-C'est non! J'en ai marre que tu me commandes, Hermione! Tu n'es pas ma mère! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a, et ce n'est pas une Je-sais-tout dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher!

-C'est hors de question! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne va pas bien ? Elle doit être seule, pas besoin d'être Dumbledore pour le comprendre! Tu es le pire des grands frères que je n'ai jamais vu!

-AH OUI? hurla t-il. C'est VRAIMENT ce que tu penses?

-OUI, ça se pourrait BIEN!

-Puisque c'est comme ça!

La porte claqua, faisant sursauter quelques premières années ou peut-être secondes, ils étaient si petits. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune entre Harry et Ginny. Depuis ces deux derniers jours, celle-ci était restée la tête dans les mains, le regard totalement vide. Elle mourrait de faim, même si elle était trop bouleversée pour faire une chose aussi _banale_ que s'alimenter. Après tout, c'était une chose d'une telle normalité après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le tout sous le regard évidemment inquiet de ses amis.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire... Je te jure que nous ne te jugerons pas!

Aucune réponse.

-Bon, s'irrita immédiatement la préfète de Gryffondor devant le peu d'attention flagrant qu'on lui attribuait. Quand tu te décideras à parler Ginny, tu me feras signe. J'en ai ras le bol, je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit Harry! Souhaite une mauvaise nuit à Ronald de ma part!

-Excuse-les, ils n'ont aucun tact, souffla Harry quand ils furent seuls dans la salle, ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils s'inquiètent, tu sais. Encore plus, vu que tu refuses de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais honnêtement, que pouvait-elle inventer comme mensonge? Elle ne pouvait résolument pas leur annoncer de but en blanc "Oh, je n'ai rien, je viens juste de voir Voldemort version adolescent et j'ai failli tomber dans les citrouilles tellement il était beau ! C'est dingue ce que ce type me fait de l'effet!".

Sans qu'elle le veuille, ses yeux s'embuèrent mais à son grand soulagement, Harry ne remarqua rien.

-Je vais aussi me coucher, annonça-t-il soudainement après un long bâillement. Je sais que ça peut te paraître déplacé vu le nombre de fois où on te l'a dit aujourd'hui, mais tu peux compter sur moi. Je te jure.

-Tu ne me jugerais pas même si j'avais couché avec Malefoy? ricana-t-elle, septique.

-QUOI? s'étrangla-t-il, l'air complètement horrifié.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je plaisantais! Et oui, si j'ai un problème, je viendrai t'en parler.

-Oh, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles... ne recommence jamais ça, veux-tu? Et pour le "discutage"...

-Ça existe ce mot? le nargua Ginny en tirant la langue

-Sans doute pas, rit-il ouvertement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement: Moi aussi, ça me fait du bien de parler, parfois... Bonne nuit, Ginevra.

-Tais-toi donc, Potter... Ou devrais-je dire: Harryette ? »

Après quelques commentaires salés, ils se quittèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, même si celui de Ginny ne tarda pas à se tordre et une détestable envie de pleurer s'empara d'elle encore une fois. Elle se détestait. Mais que faisait-elle à Gryffondor? Elle n'avait pas un brin de courage! Alors qu'il était son plus beau rêve, la chose qui l'obsédait tant depuis des mois, elle s'était enfuie comme une gamine. Pire, une MAUVIETTE.

Mais qu'il était beau ! quand même... Quand son regard d'onyx avait transpercé - c'était le mot juste - le sien ambré, elle s'était sentie si petite, écrasée par toute cette beauté et supériorité démoniaque... C'était comme si elle était morte et que cet ouragan de sentiments nouveaux l'avait fait renaître. Pour mourir juste après.

En quelque sorte, lui seul pouvait la ramener à la vie.

Ginny remit le bois en place dans la cheminée avec une longue pince de fer, tandis qu'elle constata que deux choix s'offraient à elle: le revoir ou pas. En réalité, bien que c'était bien trop douloureux à admettre, Ginny mourrait d'envie de ressentir encore toutes ces émotions que cet amour malsain, presque insupportable, lui apportait. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'approche pas de lui... Si par son biais il apprenait des choses sur le futur, ou pire, s'il se servait d'elle à nouveau?

Un sourire mi-pervers, mi-rêveur fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle pensa à une _autre manière_ donc il pourrait l'utiliser.

_"Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tout. Puissant. Tu n'as pas honte?" _

Sa décision était prise. Elle allait le revoir, juste une dernière fois. Et tant pis pour les conséquences! Après cette visite, elle l'oublierait ou au pire se lancerait un sort d'oubliettes. Bizarrement, cela ne lui fit pas si mal au coeur qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

_"La dernière fois, hein... juste une dernière! Cela aurait de terribles conséquences sinon! Donc, tu promets que..."_

« Oui, oui! Juré! »

Plus décidée que jamais auparavant, elle alla chercher la statuette et quelques instants plus tard, elle atterrit sur un lit, mais beaucoup plus grand cette fois, et non pas dans un dortoir mais dans une chambre, toujours dans des cachots. Décidemment, ce portoloin temporel avait le don de la mettre dans de drôles de situations.

-Je t'attendais, dit une voix assurée, glaciale comme le blizzard mais à la fois chaude dans un sens et hypnotisante comme la lave en fusion. Elle se retourna vivement, et elle crut que son coeur allait _vraiment_ s'arrêter.

Tom était là, appuyé contre le mur, d'une beauté telle que c'en était presque insensé et avec une moue de supériorité totale, bien que son regard brillait d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, que ce n'était qu'une hallucination... susurra t-il presque rêveusement avant de confier sur un ton détaché, laissant entendre qu'il ne la lâcherai pas de sitôt: Mais j'avais oublié. _Lord_ _Voldemort_ n'a JAMAIS d'hallucinations. Et maintenant, très chère inconnue, je crois que le moment des explications est venu.

À peine eut-il finit cette phrase que Ginny sut qu'elle n'avait même pas le choix, en fait, son coeur avait depuis longtemps pris une décision pour elle. Elle allait devoir briser sa promesse, et elle aimait à croire que c'était lui qui la forçait à le faire, même si elle savait pertinemment bien que c'était de son plein gré. Oui, briser une promesse de quelques minutes à peine...

Elle allait revenir, ne serait-ce que pour ses beaux yeux... Et si le destin lui accordait la chance de demeurer saine et sauve après ça, rester.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici le chapitre cinq, où notre Ginny a pris une décision qui changera beaucoup de choses à sa vie, héhé! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, car n'étant pas vraiment friande des textes où tout tourne autour de deux personnes, j'ai trouvé que cela rendait plus vivant de mettre un peu plus de "trio" et un décor autour (Les livres ne s'appellent pas Harry potter et bidule machin chouette, pour rien, si?).

Chapitre suivant: "Vérité contre vérité". Au programme: THE confrontation avec Tom °niark niark, j'ai hate que vous voyez ça° et euh... ben en fait, il n'y a QUE du dialogue et de l'action (un peu de réflexion, tout de même, mais pas autant que dans ce chapitre!). Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire, mais autant que je vous annonce tout de suite la couleur: Tom dans ma fic est je pense beaucoup plus fidèle que n'importe quel perso de n'importe laquelle de mes fics jusqu'à maintenant, je pense que je n'ai jamais aussi bien collé à la personnalité du Jedusor du livre, donc pas de mec guimauve, je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Preview:

_-Tu ne pourrais même pas être PLUS précise? ricana t-il, toujours froid._

_-Je.. Je viens de 1996._

_Elle remarqua sans la moindre difficulté que la lueur méprisante dans ses yeux sombres s'était teintée d'une curiosité palpable._

_-Intéressant. Ginny Weasley, de l'an 1996. Très intéressant._

N'est-ce pas que je suis cruelle-et-hyper-sadique:DD. C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, mes chéris.

Bon, j'ai la facheuse impression de me répeter au niveau des reviews, MAIS... JE VOUS AIME ° embrasse tous les revieweurs appeurés °. Chaque review est un rayon de soleil dans ma triste vie -non, je n'exagère presque pas- et au final, cela illumine mon coeur comme la lune illumine la terre dans la nuit noire. Je pourrais vous dire merci dans toutes les langues, ça n'y changerait rien. Cam on, Thank you, ou Dunkeuchen °se marre°, ça n'y changera rien.

Alors, je fais d'énormes bisous à : **Ira Lea, Sélèn, For Heaven's sake, Malice, Leonie Delacour, ****Moony007, VertJade, Star, Youwillbe, Arwen, Miss bouclettes, Legriffi, Themarauders, Black tigress, Sorn, Elo, Margox, LinAngel, Gwinnyth, 666Naku, Loufoca, Magic key, anallee, Miss andro, chewie, she, lily, pedro, petrouska, Neocolora, profetesse, cole, la grande faucheuse, eowyn, thérésa, nothing else, ely, 5870, to die, alice, j'ai-mal-au-cul-bordel (lol le pseudo), Mar', Laetitzia, Kloooooona Jedudsor, Yunie,** et à **Habby-chérie! **

Merci encore et encore, et à dimanche prochain!

NalaHalliwell alias NalaH-the-only-one alias Nala-chocolate.


	6. Vérité contre vérité

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD. Un énorme merci également à Habby-chérie, sans qui l'inspiration me manquerait souvent, et dont qui l'amitié et l'aide m'est précieuse pour cette fic. Merci!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Perfect enemy,

t.A.T.u, album Dangerous and Moving

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 6 : Verité contre vérité - **

_Elle allait revenir, ne serait-ce que pour ses beaux yeux... Et si le destin lui accordait la chance de demeurer saine et sauve après ça, rester._

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop beau, trop charismatique, trop démoniaque, manipulateur et séducteur, et que contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes, cela se voyait du premier coup d'oeil. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, mais c'était tout comme si cela l'était.

Merlin, comment faisait-il pour être aussi sexy en étant simplement debout contre un mur, l'air le plus "normal" qui soit? Enfin, aussi _normal_ qu'il était possible qu_'il_ soit.

Tom bougea enfin, prit la chaise de son bureau, et s'y assit à califourchon, appuyant paresseusement ses bras contre le haut du dossier. Et elle, Ginny, était dans la position la plus bête qui soit, assise sur le grand lit, ses jambes formant un angle peu naturel. Il était à un ou deux mètres en face d'elle, mais en réalité, il lui semblait qu'intérieurement il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de son coeur fragile.

Soudainement, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il brandit sa baguette magique vers la porte et une sorte de déclic résonna dans la pièce.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, reprit-il. Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir de ma chambre, j'ai fermé la porte... et pas qu'avec un banal et gentil _Alohomora._

Bizarrement, la chose que Ginny retint le mieux de tout cela était qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

-Écoute moi, quand je parle! siffla le Préfet en chef d'une voix si froide qu'elle redescendit aussitôt sur terre. Je déteste qu'on ne me prête pas attention. Alors... _qui es-tu?_

Ginny se rendit compte seulement à ce moment qu'elle devait avoir l'air réellement stupide. Rassemblant tout son courage et luttant pour avoir la voix la plus impassible qui soit, elle affirma:

-Je suis une Gryffondor de ton année... je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, et…

-Ne me mens pas! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas de Poudlard, je ne t'ai jamais vu, et je connais tout le monde! Et en plus, la dernière fois, tu avais l'écusson de Serpentard. A quoi jouais-tu!

Mais pourquoi avait-il ce ton si dur, si glacial?

Devait-elle lui dire la vérité? Lui faire confiance, encore une fois?

-Bon, je l'admets, je ne suis pas de cette époque.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être PLUS précise? ricana t-il, mais d'une manière comme... fausse. Comme s'il se forcait.

-Je...je viens de 1996.

Elle remarqua sans la moindre difficulté que la lueur méprisante dans ses yeux sombres s'était teintée d'une curiosité palpable.

-Intéressant. Ginny Weasley, de l'an 1996. Très intéressant.

-Comment est-ce que...

-C'est marqué sur ton collier.

Il avait toujours cette manière de tout savoir sur les personnes qu'il croisait en un seul coup d'oeil... si troublant... Mais tout de même, Merlin que sa mère soit maudite pour lui avoir offert cette espèce de chaînette avec son prénom!

_"Dis plutôt que tu as été trop stupide pour penser à l'enlever. "_

« Hrmph. »

En tout cas... c'était fou comme son prénom lui semblait différent quand c'était lui qui le prononçait. Il lui semblait plus doux, plus beau. Il avait plus de classe. Un sentiment de fierté étrange s'insinua dans son corps, la réchauffant. _Il avait prononcé son nom._

_"Hey oh? Tu ne te sens pas un peu stupide, sur ce coup?"_

-Maintenant, la partie la plus intéressante…que fais-tu ici? Pourquoi es-tu revenue? Pourquoi m'as-tu fuit quand je t'ai vu, il y a deux jours? Comment es-tu revenue dans le temps? Grâce à quoi? Est-ce qu'on se connaît dans le futur?

Cette dernière question lui serra douloureusement le coeur, lui rappelant à quel point la situation était irréelle. Elle décida de jouer la carte de la vérité. Vérité contre vérité. Enfin, plutôt: vérité déformée, hein.

-Je t'ai fui parce que tu me voyais, hors j'étais invisible aux yeux de tous, alors j'ai pris peur. Quant à mon voyage, je l'ai fait avec une statuette d'ange.

Pour la première partie de sa réponse, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais bon, au moins ça ne semblait pas TROP louche.

-Celle-ci? demanda t-il avec une sorte de grimace tandis qu'il montra du doigt l'objet sur le bureau.

-Oui... sauf que la mienne a les yeux noirs.

Elle se retint de justesse de laisser échapper: "les mêmes que les tiens, en moins beaux."

-Et bien... marmonna t-il tandis que sa grimace s'accentua et que quelque chose d'étrange passa dans son regard. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la première et à la dernière question.

C'était bien lui, pas de doute. Lui et son autre manie de toujours faire attention à tout, à n'oublier aucun détail. C'était cela qui faisait sa force.

Le danger de cette situation où tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à un autre la fascinait. A vrai dire, elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Le faire équivaudrait plus ou moins à se pendre; comme si son coeur ne battait pas assez fort comme ça! Et puis bientôt, l'excuse de regarder le lieu où elle avait atterrit ne serait plus vraiment crédible. En vérité, elle ne l'était plus depuis quelques minutes déjà.

_Il attend une réponse, Ginevra. _

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Elle releva les yeux, malgré tout. Elle le regretta aussitôt, mais ne parvint pas à les baisser. Hypnotisée.

- Et en effet, nous nous connaissons dans le futur, admit la jeune rousse, la voix tremblante. Et si je suis revenue, c'est parce que... tu me manquais.

Les mots glissaient tous seuls, sincères. Sans même trop savoir ce qu'elle disait, elle racontait ce qu'elle vivait.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Elle ferma les yeux, et elle dit la chose la plus dure qu'elle ait dit de sa vie. La chose la plus dure à admettre, la plus terrible, insensée. La chose qui n'aurait jamais du arriver. Le penser, c'était une chose, mais le dire comme si c'était une vérité -et c'en était une-, cela en était une autre. Mais elle était tombée, et définitivement.

Tombée amoureuse d'un souvenir... d'un cauchemar... d'un monstre.

-Je t'aime.

-C'est de la démence, coupa t-il sèchement, l'air contrarié. Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, et tu viens comme ça, tu braves tous les dangers, pourquoi? Parce que je te manque? Parce que _tu m'aimes_ -il cracha presque ce mot-? Ça n'a pas de sens!

Encore une fois, il sous-estimait le pouvoir de l'amour. Il pensait peut-être qu'elle avait fait ça pour une quelconque raison matérielle?

Comme elle aurait aimé que ça ne soit que ça.

- Mais moi, je sais tout de toi! souffla Ginny, presque hystérique. Je sais de qui tu es l'héritier, que tu te fais appeler Vol…

-Ça suffit! cria le Serpentard en se levant brusquement et en allant chercher l'ange. J'en ai trop entendu. Écoute Ginny... Ne reviens plus jamais ici, est-ce bien clair? Sinon, je crains que je vais devoir devenir beaucoup moins gentil. Quoi que tu saches sur moi, oublie-moi. Tu te trompes, je... Je n'aime personne! Je n'ai besoin de personne!

Qu'avait-elle espéré? S'était-elle fabriquée des illusions sorties de toutes pièces de son coeur? De son cœur, pas de son cerveau, car ce n'était pas ce dernier qui aurait souhaité que Tom soit...différent. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Pourtant... chaque mot, même s'il était dur, faisait qu'elle l'aimait encore plus.

-Mais, ce n'est pas vr...

La Gryffondor ne put protester davantage car il lui avait mis le portoloin temporel dans les mains. Bientôt, les contours de la pièce s'effacèrent, devinrent flous, et sans que ce soit normal, le restèrent même quand elle atterrit dans la salle commune.

Et elle savait très bien que ce n'était en aucun cas à cause du voyage. Plutôt par la faute des larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux, coulaient sur ses joues, et mourraient dans le tapis de rubis sous ses pieds.

--------------------------------------------

Chapitre six, un des plus durs à écrire pour le moment du moins, tellement je flippais à l'idée que Tom soit trop OC. Je pense qu'il est à peu près comme il faut... c'est pas non plus Voldemort, mais c'est pas un agneau, vous suivez? J'aimerai beaucoup votre avis là dessus, pour savoir s'il était pas trop gentil ou quoi...

Chapitre suivant: Rêves et cauchemars. J'avoue avoir eu un mal FOU à trouver un titre correct, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite donc c'est possible que je modifie quand même ce fichu title à la publication. Bref. Pour ce qui est du contenu du chapitre, je ne vous cache pas que c'est mon préféré car je trouve que de 1- c'est le mieux écrit, et de 2- Je trouve l'ambiance tellement réaliste et bien faite (oui j'embête tout le monde avec ça mais j'aime je le répète quand y'a pas que deux persos dans une fic, mais tout un monde). Par contre, je suis bien consciente que pas mal de gens vont le détester pour au moins °compte° 3/4 raisons. Ca me désole, mais j'espère malgré tout que vous continuerez à lire parce que bon c'est comme ça que j'ai prévu que ça soit et j'ai pas l'intention de changer, ça casserait la suite. Bon-bon je parle je parle, au programme: pas mal d'action et évenements innatendus, des disputes (oh oui beaucoup ça c'est sûr), et puis quelque chose qui va faire monter la fiction en T ou en M (si le film HP4 à été mis en rating -13, après tout °air méprisant envers la connerie de certains°). Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous met juste une preview (relativement courte mais bon il y a tellement de choses dans ce chapter que j'ai trop peur de vous gacher la lecture par la suite) :

_-Pourquoi? souffla t-elle, quelques larmes de son visage tombant sur le sien._

_Il soupira._

_-Je ne sais pas._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, un mystère donc il ne connaissait pas la solution. Et cette énigme, il voulait la résoudre. Il voulait enfin découvrir ce qui hantait le coeur de la gryffondor. Et sans même trop savoir pourquoi -car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes du tout-, il se dit à ce moment là qu'il ferait tout, vraiment tout, pour y parvenir. _

C'est pas le meilleur moment mais bon je veux pas vous spoiler :D.

Sinon, comme d'hab: merci 1 000 000 000 000 000 fois aux revieweurs toujours au rendez vous, vous êtes géniaux. Je continue à penser que je ne mérite pas tout ça mais bon c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre entre nous. Alors, milliards de bisous et remerciements à mes rayons de soleil: **Ira Lea, LinAngel, Green Mamba, Fafae **(contente que tu me reviews :D, alors, la snt, on se perverti? lol)), **Habby-kiwi, noumi, miss-bouclettes, 666Naku, Miam baby, ****Klo0nah Jedus0r, Chewie, mathilda, Dreaming, Mani, Estampille, Shari, Severusslave, France, L'ame, VertJade, Amelia, Margox, americanlife, Moony007, Youwillbe, Arwen, 5870, Themarauders, Leonie Delacour, Elo, Annallee, Leelee, Petrouska-the-lala, Nothing else, toxic beauty, Missiz, For Heaven's sake, Melitta Fairy, Yunie, Mar', Legriffi, Pink Cinnamon, Clémence, The Reason Why, La-mince-dame, **et à** Emily.**

Je vous fais d'énoooormes bisous, vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances (oh, joiiiiie) et vous dis à la semaine prochaineuh!

NalaHalliwell alias NalaH-the-only-one alias Nala-chocolate alias Nala-Banana.


	7. Rêves et cauchemars

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD. Un énorme merci également à Habby-chérie, sans qui l'inspiration me manquerait souvent, et dont qui l'amitié et l'aide m'est précieuse pour cette fic. Merci!

Ce chapitre est dédié à Chewie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

Show me love,

t.A.T.u, album 200km/h in The Wrong Lane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 7 : Rêves et cauchemars - **

Il n'y avait pas réellement eu de conséquences positives à ce dernier voyage dans le temps qu'elle avait effectué. Sauf peut-être une : Tom ne voulait pas d'elle… Elle était désormais fixée sur ce point.

-Tu me pache le sel s'il che pkai? demanda son frère, la bouche pleine.

Elle le lui passa sans la moindre énergie, mais depuis ces trois derniers jours, ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Toutefois, Harry tenta une approche :

-Souris! C'est le premier match de la saison, je sais que tu adores le Quidditch!

-Je ne veux pas jouer aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça?

-J'aimerai que vous preniez une remplaçante. Si je joue, nous allons perdre, c'est certain.

-Bien sûr que non! Tu es irremplaçable!

-Ça suffit, intervint Hermione d'un ton glacial. Elle n'est pas en état de jouer, alors pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas Mackenzie Ebough pour jouer à sa place? Il m'a semblé qu'elle ne jouait pas trop mal...

-Laisse tomber, coupa Ron tandis qu'il avait finit d'avaler, tu es une vraie quiche au Quidditch! Ebough EST une horreur totale sur un balai.

-Je préfère être une quiche à un sport ridicule qu'un abruti profond toutes catégories, vociféra t-elle et elle replongea dans son livre, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny soupiraient à l'unisson.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Ginny était assise, sur une roche près du lac, les pieds pendant au dessus de l'eau noire presque inquiétante.

Elle cueillit une pâquerette et commença à lui retirer ses pétales.

- Il m'aime...un peu... beaucoup... à la folie... passionnément... à la folie... pas du tout.

Mais le pétale entre "à la folie" et "pas du tout" s'était en allé tout seul, et elle n'avait pas pu déterminer à quoi il correspondait. Décidemment, même le destin était contre elle.

Un vague "Salut" retentit dans ses oreilles, elle leva la tête. Le survivant, essoufflé, encore en tenue de Quidditch, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-On a gagné! C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, c'était un match sensas!

-Super.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Drôle d'endroit.

- Rien…je réfléchis.

Il lui répondit en souriant que c'était déjà pas mal, et ses sourcils roux se froncèrent subitement. Son regard devint encore plus vide.

-Harry, interrogea t-elle, ça t'es déjà arrivé que même après qu'un de tes rêves soit brisé, tu continues à y croire?

Lui aussi, était soudainement devenu sérieux. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et il lui confia:

-Oui. J'en ai presque tous les jours des espoirs qui s'éteignent... mais au final, on ne peut pas les empêcher de rester.

-Mais alors pourquoi! cria t-elle en tapant du poing sur l'herbe humide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute?

-C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps! La vie est tellement courte... ça ne serait plus drôle si on oubliait tout, je veux dire... on se rendrait moins bien compte de l'évolution de nos sentiments…tu vois? Moi aussi ça me ferais du bien d'oublier, mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder avec nous, tu sais.

Elle se sentit égoïste. Lui, ne subissait pas un simple chagrin d'amour... Il avait presque tout perdu et était né avec un destin hors du commun. L'avenir du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Elle se demanda si elle aurait pu supporter une telle chose.

-La vie est tellement courte... murmura-t-il en arrachant un brin d'herbe. Courte pour souffrir, courte pour sourire... courte pour s'aimer. Ginny, est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser quand nous sortirons de Poudlard?

La question mit quelques secondes à atteindre son cerveau.

-Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle, sans comprendre. Mais on ne sort même pas ensemble, et... tu ne m'aimes pas!

-Évidemment que si... je t'aime pour amitié.

-On ne se marie pas avec un ami.

-Moi, si. Tant qu'on sera dans cette putain de guerre, on ne pourra pas vivre de relations amoureuses... J'aimerai que nous soyons mariés car je sais que tu peux me faire rire, me faire sourire... Je sais que ma réaction est égoïste: si moi, à cause de mon « boulot à plein temps », je ne peux aimer personne, toi tu aimerais sans doute avoir un petit-ami ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. C'est compréhensible, avec un type comme moi qui risque de se faire tuer toutes les secondes...

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre en pensant que ça aurait pu être Tom, là, à sa place, en train de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle soit son épouse.

_"Mais Ginny... Tom ne t'aime pas."_

C'était vrai. Mais si dur à accepter.

Elle savait que ce mariage n'avait rien de passionnel, c'était plutôt un moyen de s'accrocher dans ces temps de guerres pénibles.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Harry…avoua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te dire oui _maintenant_, mais ce n'est pas un non…Peut-être que...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension.

Et selon elle, le sourire du survivant, pas amoureux ou rassuré, mais reconnaissant, valait tous lesmots du monde. Si elle pouvait le rendre heureux et l'aider à tuer Voldemort, alors... elle ne reculerait pas.

SsSsSsSsSsS

-Oui, professeur Dumbledore? Vous nous cherchiez?

Jamais le directeur n'avait semblé aussi vieux, derrière son bureau aux étranges objets.

Tous les enfants Weasley scolarisés à Poudlard étaient présents - c'est à dire, juste Ron et Ginny-.

-J'ai une dure nouvelle à vous annoncer... annonça t-il en se levant.

-Je vous écoute... assura Ron, le visage inquiet.

-Ce midi, Voldemort est venu au Terrier.

Ils poussèrent à l'unisson une exclamation horrifiée.

-Et visiblement, continua le directeur, il cherchait quelque chose... un objet, nous supposons. Visiblement, il n'a pas trouvé, puis il est tombé sur vos parents... ils n'ont pas pu s'enfuir, je suis désolé.

-C'est une blague! souffla le roux. C'EST UNE BLAGUE! CA N'EST PAS VRAI! NON, NON!

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Weasley.

-GINNY! DIS LUI QUE C'EST FAUX!

Mais elle resta muette, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés vers le sol, sans larmes. Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Elle avait beau en avoir envie, ses yeux restaient désespéramment secs.

Même sans les voir, elle imaginait bien Dumbledore avec cet air grave en train de regarder son frère, et elle voyait tout à fait ce dernier, le visage rouge.

Ginny serra ses poings, si fort que ses jointures déjà blanches devinrent presque diaphanes. Elle savait ce que Voldemort cherchait. Il voulait la statuette d'ange. Elle constata avec horreur que sa conversation d'il y a trois jours avait déjà eu des conséquences sur le futur. Elle s'empêcha de hurler.

N'importe qui la regardant dans les yeux à cet instant pouvait voir sans aucun problème la lueur de folie qui régnait dans ses pupilles dilatées par la haine.

Tout était de la faute de Tom. Sa vie était devenue un enfer, à cause de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Elle devait lui parler... Elle devait le faire souffrir, à son tour. Elle devait savoir pourquoi il avait voulut la statue. Elle devait le faire payer...

_N'y vas pas! Je t'en supplie! Il te fera du mal!_

Mais elle s'en fichait. On ne pouvait pas faire souffrir plus son coeur; il lui semblait que celui-ci était déjà mort.

SsSsSsSsSsS

La pluie battait contre les carreaux de sa chambre, mais ni elle, ni lui ne semblaient s'en soucier, transportés par une sorte de folie brûlante. Le corps de la jeune fille était parcouru par les mains blanches de l'homme, la faisant frissonner à chaque mouvement.

-On passe à la vitesse supérieure, ma chérie? susurra Tom, mielleux tandis qu'il déboutonna le premier bouton de sa jupe.

Car en effet, bien qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit, ils étaient habillés, n'ayant point besoin de corps à corps fiévreux pour apprécier le sentiment irrésistible qu'était le désir. Il enleva sa propre chemise, et les cheveux blonds de la Serpentard lui caressèrent le torse, sensuellement, offrant en un simple geste toute la féminité qu'une femme pouvait offrir à l'homme.

Il n'y résista pas.

Puis, soudainement, au moment où les lèvres de Jenna entrèrent en contact avec celles de Tom, une silhouette aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux exprimant la folie apparut dans la chambre.

-Comment tu as pu...souffla t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Sa voix était vide, sans aucun sentiment, aucune couleur. Mais lui, était contrarié. Il lui avait dit de ne pas revenir. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit justement revenue qui le fâchait, mais surtout qu'elle lui ait désobéit. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter, vu l'état dans lequel elle était, qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important. Très important. Sa curiosité presque avide de tout ce qui pourrait lui donner du pouvoir pris le dessus sur tout sentiment, et il cria à Jenna de sortir de la chambre. Celle-ci le regarda, les yeux ronds, et il se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard! assura-t-il la poussant vers la porte.

Bien qu'étonnée, elle obéit.

-Comment tu as pu... répéta Ginny.

Elle releva enfin ses yeux flous. La haine et l'amour s'y combattaient.

Et cela lui fit peur, même si bien sûr, son visage resta plus froid que la glace.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir, lâcha-t-il.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai besoin de réponses.

Elle se rua vers lui, et le martela avec ses petits poings anormalement pâles, tout comme son visage. Elle était fragile, en une fraction de secondes, il réussit à lui prendre ses poignets. Il s'attendait à une quelconque résistance – après tout, pour une fille de la maison du lion – mais il n'en fut rien. Elle lui tomba dans les bras, ses mains tremblantes, agrippées autour de son cou, sa tête sur le haut de son torse.

On aurait dit qu'il avait une morte dans les bras.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi. Il n'avait nullement pitié pour elle, mais il ne la méprisait pas, c'était...différent. Il se disait que quelque chose s'était passé, et il voulait savoir quoi, et même s'il devait être gentil ou mielleux avec elle, et bien il le serait.

-Pourquoi tu m'fais ça? Pourquoi? souffla t-elle, et cette fois-ci quelques uniques larmes naquirent dans ses yeux puis coulèrent sur son torse. Elles étaient brûlantes.

Il soupira. Sincèrement.

-Je ne sais pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, un mystère donc il ne connaissait pas la solution. Et cette énigme, il voulait la résoudre. Il voulait enfin découvrir ce qui hantait le coeur de la Gryffondor. Et sans même trop savoir pourquoi – car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes du tout –, il se dit à ce moment là qu'il ferait tout, vraiment tout, pour y parvenir.

--------------------------------------------

°soupir° Oh, là, là (comme dirait Fleur dans le chapitre Fleurk, tome six), je sais pas quoi dire à propos de ce chapitre. Ah si : c'est celui qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes, pour toutes les raisons du monde. J'ai du le ré-écrire au moins cinq fois même après correction de mes bêta-lectrices tellement j'en étais pas satisfaite, hors je HAIS les ré-écriture… c'est vous dire. Bref, là je n'en suis pas toujours hyper satisfaite mais il est indispensable pour aborder le chapitre suivant, qui me plait pas mal lui par contre… Vous me détestez pas trop? Vous savez que dans la version 1, Ginny acceptait la demande d'harry?

Chapitre 8 : Découvertes innocentes. Beaucoup de Tom et de Ginny, beaucoup beaucoup d'explications et de réponses aux questions que vous me posez depuis le début à propos de la statue de l'Ange. J'aime beaucoup le caractère de Tom dedans, et aussi la.. fleur-bleuité de Ginny : l'amour rend aveugle. Extrait :

"-_Tu n'es pas encore un meurtrier. Une partie de moi à encore la folie de croire que tu peux encore changer, et j'aime penser qu'elle peut avoir raison!"_

_Il leva sa main droite, plus pale que d'ordinaire, devant lui. La bague de son père, un peu lourde, enlacait déja un de ses doigts._

_-Ginny Weasley... soupira t-il, encore une fois. Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu te trompes._

Voilà... Par contre **_ATTENTION_**: malgré que la phrase de Ginny peut porter à confusion, je veux que tout soit clair sur ce point: _malgré ce que croit Ginny, Tom ne vas PAS DU TOUT changer, ce n'est pas une fic où Tom se reconvertit en Harry version 50s! _Le "Une partie de moi à encore la folie de croire que tu peux encore changer, et j'aime penser qu'elle peut avoir raison" est juste là pour montrer la naïveté de Ginny et n'annonce nullement son but: la gryffondor n'a nullement pour but de le faire devenir gentil contrairement à beaucoup de fictions, et heureusement parce que sinon elle raterait magistralement. Donc voilà, je voulais que vous le sachiez pour que vous ne partiez pas juste après avoir lu ça! Je le répèterai aussi au chap, d'après, je pense que ça peut toujours être utile...

MILLE MERCI ENCORE ET ENCORE A MES REVIEWEURS sans qui je ne pourrait RIEN faire! Vous êtes géniaux, vous êtes mon inspiration ;P. Je vous remercie encore et encore pour votre soutien et vos remarques! Merci à: **LinAngel, Ira Lea, Habby-chérie, Gwinnyth-chan, Mathilda, Dreaming, Mani, Estampille, Shari, Severusslave, France encore, Chewie-le-mouton **(lol j'adore ton pseudo)**, Fafae, Klo0nah Jedus0r, miss-bouclettes, Amelia, Margox, L'ame, VertJade, Americanlife, Moony007, Arwen, Youwillbe, themarauders, leonie Delacour, 5870, Petrouska-the-lala **(tes reviews me font toujours rire lol), **LeeLee, Annallee, Elo, Nothing else, ToxicBeauty, For Heaven's sake, Mar', Pink Cinnamon, Clémence, The reason why, La-mince-dame, Emily, Yunie, **et à** Maikie. **(pensez à laiser votre MAIL)

A propos: le 300ème revieweur je lui dédicace un OS sur le couple de son choix (pas de slash par contre merci) rating au choix too!

Gros bisous à tout le monde, bonne semaine, et à dimanche!

NalaHalliwell alias NalaH alias Nala-the-only-one alias Nala-chocolate alias Nala-banana.


	8. Découvertes innocentes

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD. Un Grand Merci également à Habby-chérie dont l'amitié et l'aide m'est très précieuse pour l'écriture de cette fiction (et du reste d'ailleurs).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a club if you'd like to go  
You could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go and you stand on your own  
And you leave on your own  
And you go home, and you cry, and you want to die_

How soon is now ,

t.A.T.u, album 200km/h in The Wrong Lane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 8 : Découvertes innocentes - **

-Je ne sais pas.

Les larmes de Ginny continuèrent de couler pendant quelques secondes, puis elles s'arrèterent, rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle avait souvent ressenti ce sentiment amer qu'était la tristesse, la douleur. Mais là, c'était différent.

C'était pire. C'était comme si elle n'allait plus jamais sourire de sa vie, comme si elle était déja en Enfer. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, tremblantes, mais les cris ne sortaient pas. Ses yeux étaient presques fermés, les ouvrir lui faisait mal. Elle avait mal. Juste mal.

Mais en même temps, c'était mieux. Une autre partie d'elle qu'elle détestait, qu'elle aurait tué sur le champs si elle le pouvait, disait qu'après tout, elle y gagnait. Elle était dans les bras de Tom, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, non? Il la serrait contre elle, protecteur.

Sauf que Tom n'avait jamais été protecteur.

- Arrête un peu de pleurer! siffla-t-il, l'air exaspéré.

Mais elle ne pleurait pas, de toute façon. C'était pire. C'était mieux. C'était tout simplement comme ça.

-Je te hais, parvint-elle à dire sans bouger pour autant, en se collant encore plus à lui.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais... répliqua-t-il l'air ironique, bien que cela sonnait faux.

-Mais je t'aime quand même. Pourquoi tu veux me faire du mal?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Je te connais. Tu crois peut-être que je ne connais que ton faux visage hypocrite d'étudiant modèle? Non. Je sais qui tu es.

Sa voix était moins agitée, elle se dégagea brutalement, comme s'il l'avait soudainement brulée. Mais malgré tout, ses jambes tremblaient encore, et elle tomba par terre, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Tom la prit dans ses bras, et la posa sur le lit, allongée. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et la regarda sans rien dévoiler de ses sentiments. Comme toujours.

-Comment peux-tu tout savoir? Je sais bien que je ne me serais jamais confié à quelqu'un d'une telle manière.

-Ainsi, tu n'penses pas que tu aies pu changer depuis toutes ces années? demanda-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

La question le surpris, du moins, elle l'espèrait.

-Je ne pense pas. Ouvre les yeux, je n'aime pas ne pas te voir.

Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle obéit, et s'assit sur le lit, face à lui.

-T'as tort. Tu pourrais changer. Tu as juste décidé de ne pas le faire. J'aurais préféré que tu restes comme ça, tu sais. J'aurais préféré que tu restes l'héritier de Serpentard, beau et fier... que tu ne sois pas un meurtrier.

La Weasley se surprit par sa propre audace. Est-ce que la peur rendait plus courageux?

-J'aurai préféré te connaitre en d'autres circonstances, continua-t-elle avec un soupir.

Qu'elle était gamine! Il se fichait pas mal de ses envies, mais malgré tout...Sa curiosité était piquée, il se demanda si elle s'en était rendue compte.

-Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, dit-il avec un doux sourire animant ses lèvres roses. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien devenir meilleur, plus tard. Mais je n'ai pas choisi... si mes parents m'avaient aimé, peut-être que...

Les sourcils de la Gryffondor se froncèrent, ses yeux ambrés se plissèrent. Elle essaya de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux deux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de garder ce visage pitoyable quand tu es avec moi. Tu n'as personne à impressionner, je sais bien que, normalement, tu n'es pas comme ça.

_"Tu as fais la gaffe de ta vie"_

À la seconde où elle dit ça, elle se "réveilla". Elle écarquilla les yeux et se dit que pile deux secondes, il allait se fâcher, et...

-Je suis désolée! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

Il éclata d'un rire froid en se levant, un rire effrayant. Son vrai rire, si on pouvait qualifier cela avec ce mot.

-Je me demande par quoi tu me connais, mais décidemment, tu ne m'as pas vu sous mon meilleur jour.

-Par ton journal intime.

-Comment connais-tu ça? grinca-t-il, en sortant violemment sa baguette de sa poche et en la pointant vers elle. Jamais je parlerais d'un tel projet à quelqu'un comme... _comme toi_, je le sais.

Les paupières de Ginny se baissèrent, elle regarda vers le sol, en bas du lit. Tristesse, peut-être honte. Peut-être que Tom l'aurait acceptée, si elle était Serpentard et future Mangemorte...

_Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose!_

-Tu ne m'en a pas parlé...murmura t-elle, et elle sentit une étrange sensation, comme si on lui jetait de l'eau glacée dessus. Tu l'as utilisé sur moi.

Il était surpris encore une fois, mais n'en montra rien. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi... Mais tout de même, il s'étonna que son lui-futur ait choisit une victime comme elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de proie qu'il aurait pris, pas du tout son style. Cette pauvre fille en face de lui ne représentait rien, rien du tout, elle n'était même pas plus douée que les autres en magie, la voir suffisait pour tout deviner d'elle. En plus, elle pleurait, elle était fragile. Il aurait pris quelqu'un de fort, de très partisan de la lumière, puissant, sa vengeance en serait encore plus grande, malsaine.

Elle, elle n'était qu'une âme parmis les autres. Mais une âme qui mourrait.

Comme la sienne, songea t-il amérement et un rictus dur lui barra la bouche.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de la légimencie, il savait, d'instinct, qu'elle ne mentait pas. Et il savait également qu'il ne se trompait jamais. Tom se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit le dernier tiroir, et en sortit le journal et la statuette d'ange. Il reprit sa chaise, et s'assit en face d'elle, qui était elle aussi assise en tailleur sur le lit. Il lui tendit d'abord le petit livre.

-Tu as d'abord été si gentil... dit-elle de cette même voix vide qu'elle avait quand elle était arrivée dans la pièce. Trop gentil. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, mais j'ai rien fait. Je t'aimais.

Ses gamineries étaient particulièrement exaspérantes. Il incluait dans les dites-gamienries toutes les phrases où il y avait le verbe aimer. Et en plus, le défaut suprême après les faits qu'elle pleurait sans arrêt, et qu'elle s'effondrait tout le temps: elle croyait en l'amour. Elle avait une foi totale en ça.

-Puis, j'ai découvert ton vrai visage.

-Et ensuite, coupa t-il d'un ton glacial, tu m'as détesté complètement et a gardé toute cette haine avec toi, puis tu es revenue dans le but de me tuer mais finalement tu n'as pas eu le cran alors tu t'es mise à pleurer dans mes bras. C'est ça, je me trompe?

On utilisait souvent dans les romans l'expression "avoir le coeur brisé". Ginny pensa que cette expression aurait pu convenir à merveille, sauf que dans son cas, son coeur était toujours là, il battait dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression de répandre dans ses veines le poison de l'Enfer.

-Non. J'ai découvert ton vrai visage...Puis, je t'ai aimé encore plus.

Il ne répondit pas. Malgré que toutes ces niaiseries - c'était très peu pour lui - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ses sentiments à elle. Il sentait cette affection qu'elle lui portait : s'il fermait son esprit depuis trop longtemps, il avait appris à lire dans ceux des autres comme si ceux-ci étaient des livres qu'il pouvait consulter à sa guise. Mais avec Ginny, c'était différent.

Elle n'était même pas un livre. Il lisait en elle comme à travers de l'eau claire.

-Tu sais ce que c'est? demanda t-il en lui tendant la statuette qu'elle examina quelques instants.

-Un portoloin temporel.

-Non. En vérité... c'est moi qui l'ait fabriqué, je l'ai fait pour que la personne qui l'ait puisse entrer en contact avec la chose donc il a le plus besoin.

-Etrange que ça ait des propriétés bénéfiques, vu de qui ça vient.

-N'est-ce pas? Mais en vérité, elle n'était pas censée passer par les mains de gens aux bonnes intentions.

-Et la couleur des yeux, j'ai remarqué qu'elle changeait... remarqua t-elle.

-C'est vrai : la couleur des yeux de la statuette varie en fonction de l'âme de la chose dont on a le plus besoin... enfin, la nature. La mienne a les yeux dorés depuis sa création, alors je ne l'ai plus jamais utilisé à nouveau. Elle doit avoir un défaut quelque part.

Une certaine appréhension le frappa soudain... doré... lion... Gryff... Il fit taire les voix dans sa tête, et demanda à la jeune fille:

-J'ai besoin de savoir quel voeu tu as fais quand tu as activé le lien temporel la première fois...

-J'ai fais le voeu de voir la personne qui pourrait me donner une raison de vivre. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, tu me fais plutôt mourrir...

Son ton était amer, comme si elle avalait avec difficulté un bonbon très acide.

-Je me fiche complètement de tes états d'âmes. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je t'écoute encore.

-C'est dommage quand même... lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, crispé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dommage? siffla-t-il. Tu sais que normalement, j'aurais dû te faire du mal? Ou même: te tuer? Tu crois que je suis un simple petit agneau, un incompris... mais je ne suis pas ça. Je suis Lord Voldemort.

-C'est dommage quand même, que tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments. Dommage que tu n'aimes personne. Dommage que je sois assez folle pour y croire. Parce que, si tu n'étais pas comme ça, peut-être que j'aurais pu être heureuse.

-Pas que folle, stupide même.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra très fort. Il la repoussa et sortit sa baguette pour montrer à cette Gryffondor ce qu'elle méritait, mais elle prit la statue de l'ange entre ses doigts, et débita d'une traite:

-Et je ne te crois pas, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas tué. A cette époque, tu n'es pas innocent, mais... tu n'es pas encore un meurtrier. Tu n'es pas encore un meurtrier. Une partie de moi a encore la folie de croire que tu peux encore changer, et j'aime penser qu'elle peut avoir raison!

Ginny s'évapora à l'instant même. Le corps entier de Tom bouillonnait, pas de rage, il bouillonnait simplement, il avait chaud... Juste parce que pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il avait été tenu dans les bras fragiles de Ginny.

_- Tu n'es pas encore un meurtrier. Une partie de moi a encore la folie de croire que tu peux encore changer, et j'aime penser qu'elle peut avoir raison!_

Il leva sa main droite, plus pale que d'ordinaire, devant lui. La bague de son père, un peu lourde, enlacait déjà un de ses doigts.

-Ginny Weasley... soupira t-il, encore une fois. Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu te trompes.

--------------------------------------------

Oh, là, là. Enfin ce chapitre, celui que vous attentidez TOUS! Non je plaisante XD. Bref, donc voici pas mal d'explications sur la statuette d'Ange. Par contre, je suis désolée je sais que ce chapitre est très voir trop centré sur nos deux persos favoris mais bon je voyais pas comment je pouvais faire autrement... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi !

Chapitre prochain: Esquisse d'amour. Euh en fait le titre est un peu hors-sujet avec le chapitre dans un sens, parce que... Enfin, vous verrez bien et puis je trouve que ça fait poétique! Au programme: on a un gros plan sur la vie de tous les jours pour Tom, et on en apprend énormément sur la relation qu'il a avec Jenna, ainsi que des informations sur celle-ci. On voit aussi Ginny à la fin, toujours aussi fleur-bleue, MAIS cette fois-ci, il se passera quelque chose dans la tête de Tom... Je ne vous dis pas quoi, sinon ça ne sera pas drôle! Dites vous juste que le titre de ce chap est très trompeur mais qu'il y a un indice caché °sourire de démente°.

Petite preview:

_- Depuis le cours de runes. Ca m'étonne que tu ne m'ais pas remarqué._

_- Je t'ai vu, mentit-il avec une totale mauvaise foi. C'est juste que... je ne voulais pas te parler, je pensais que peut-être tu finirais par t'en aller. Mais franchement, tu n'aurais pas un problème par hasard? Ca ne t'as pas suffit la dernière fois? Il faut encore que tu reviennes et que tu me fasses -_

_- Mais Tom, s'exclama Jenna visiblement très agacée, à qui tu parles, bon sang! _

Merci à tous les revieweurs dont les petits mots me touchent énormément, bien plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer. Aujourd'hui, je tiens à dire une chose : ce n'est parce qu'un auteur a pas mal de reviews qu'il faut se dire « Bof, il en a tellement qu'une de plus ou de moins » Non, pas du tout, ceci est une attitude de jalousie d'une puérilité hallucinante. Pareil pour ceux qui mettent dans les alerts sans le moindre mot, c'est quand même superbement vache, et pour ceux qui mettent dans les FAVORIS, je préfère ne rien dire mais c'est encore pire. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à en mettre en réalité je me fiche complètement des reviews au compteur vu que ce n'est pas ma première ambition dans la vie, je suis juste singulièrement choquée que certaines personnes en viennent aux extrémités. Personnellement, j'ai toujours mis des reviews à tout le monde et je continue à en mettre assez souvent aux fictions que j'aime ou pas, et il me semble que la moindre des choses quand on ajoute dans les alertes etc c'est de mettre une review ou même pas de review peu importe mais à ce moment là d'envoyer un mail ou MP à l'auteur, que ce soit gentil ou pas. Franchement, après certains se plaignent de pas avoir de reviews, je vois pas de quoi ils s'étonnent… Donner avant de recevoir, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Merci à tout le monde, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire les noms car je dois quitter l'ordi, mais sachez que comme d'habitude vos mots illuminent mon cœur.

_A propos : le 300ème revieweur je lui dédicace un OS sur le couple de son choix (pas de slash merci) et rating au choix.._

Bonne semaine malgré tout, bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore et bonne rentrée pour les autres (je suis de la seconde catégorie bouh).

NalaHalliwell alias NalaH alias NalaH-the-only-one alias Nala-banana alias Nala-chocolat.


	9. Esquisse d'amour

**_L'Ambre Noire_**

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Habby-chan et Andromaque, mes chères Bêta-lectrices dont l'aide m'est précieuse pour l'écriture de cette fiction!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And creativity, it haunts my soul  
I asked not to be alone  
You don't have to ask me for my hand  
I already know where I stand _

Craving (I only want what I can not have) ,

t.A.T.u, album Dangerous and Moving

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**- Chapitre 9 : Esquisse d'amour - **

Ses mains bronzées, aux doigts ornés par deux bagues d'argent, coupaient la pomme d'un vert aussi vif que celui de ses yeux. Elle posa le couteau, prit un morceau de cette chair fruitière, et le porta à sa bouche rosée. Il l'observait, elle en était consciente. Elle releva son regard aux cils si longs qu'ils faisaient perdre la tête à tous les hommes, et lentement, très lentement, un sourire moqueur et amusé se peignit sur son visage. Jenna retira le morceau de pomme de sa bouche et s'apprêta à lui lancer une gentille remarque, quand elle changea finalement d'avis et demanda sur un ton badin, comme si elle regrettait son choix:

-Quel cours on a, aujourd'hui?

-Étude de Runes, Potions, Métamorphoses, et Histoire. Nous ne sommes pas très chargés.

-Surtout moi, je n'ai pas Études de Runes! s'exclama Jenna en mettant ses deux pieds sur la table et les autres Serpentard mangeant leur petit-déjeuner lui lancèrent un regard noir, auquel elle répondit en rajoutant un clin d'oeil. Je me félicite de n'avoir pris aucune option... je me demande comment tu as fais pour toutes les caser dans ton emploi du temps.

-Je n'ai pas tout pris, corrigea immédiatement Tom. Je te signale que j'ai laissé l'Étude des Moldus aux Poufsouffle.

-Voyons, Tommy! Quel Serpentard _sensé_ prendrait une option aussi _ridicule_!

Il aimait bien la compagnie de Jenna : contrairement à pas mal de gens de son année, elle était très drôle, et très... serpentard. Elle incarnait le blason de la maison en elle même. Froide, prétentieuse, sarcastique, rusée comme personne –à part lui bien sur –, et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Même si ce qu'elle voulait portait comme doux nom de famille Jedusor. Elle avait envoyé bouler tous ses amis et laisser tomber tout le monde pour pouvoir avoir le luxe de traîner avec lui. Il l'aimait pour ça. Elle avait su choisir vite avec qui elle serait.

Elle n'avait pas toujours été cette magnifique jeune fille. Il se rappelait parfaitement de sa première année, où tout le monde la traitait d'hamster. Tom avait été le seul à ne pas la juger. Pas par gentillesse bien sur, mais par respect. Elle avait le sang très pur. Alors, même si elle n'était pas encore très loquace, il n'avait pas mis trois secondes à l'accepter avec lui. Maintenant, il se disait qu'il aurait pu choisir mieux niveau pouvoir, mais il était évident qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver compagnie plus distrayante. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop avec elle. Il prenait encore un autre masque. Le même qu'en réalité, mais en plus sucré.

Et il lui semblait qu'elle l'aimait bien. Même plus que bien. Évidemment, tout mâle normalement constitué pouvait le dire: Jenna était un canon. Et lui aussi après tout, non? Lui aussi avait toutes les filles à ses pieds... sauf qu'elles ne vénéraient qu'une image…qu'un masque.

Ils formaient un joli couple, si leur relation pouvait être qualifiée comme telle.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé, chéri, remarqua t-elle avec une voix de gorge. Raconte-moi ça. Quels sont les Gryffys qui gênent tes plans, que j'aille leur en toucher un mot?

Un mot n'était pas vraiment l'expression juste. Si, à son grand malheur, la Serpentard n'avait jamais été douée dans toutes les matières – elle avait passé avec une justesse presque phénoménale ses BUSES. Ou peut-être simplement que le jury avait été influencé par ses antécédents familiaux –, elle était la personne la plus douée en Potion de la génération – après lui toujours, bien sûr – Sa spécialité était sans nul doute les poisons auquel il était impossible de trouver un antidote en moins d'un mois, elle avait toujours eu le don d'associer les ingrédients les plus irréversibles ensembles, et les plus dangereux. Elle aurait fait une formidable Empoisonneuse, si elle ne se destinait pas à cette minable carrière de photographe. Selon lui, c'était complètement perdu d'avance, vu le talent artistique qu'elle avait.

-Ce n'est rien.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours tinta. Tous deux se noyèrent bientôt parmi la foule d'élèves – pour la plupart levés du pied gauche – et se rendirent à leur cours respectifs.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

-N'oubliez pas que vous avez un exposé à me rendre pour demain! rapella Hitch, le professeur de Runes.

Le cours s'était passé à peu près correctement. Il connaissait tout le programme depuis ses douze ans. Comme d'habitude, Serpentard faisait le plein de points là où les autres échouaient lamentablement.

Vraiment un jeu d'enfant.

-Tu m'as manqué! s'exclama Jenna, qui l'attendait à la sortie pour qu'ils fassent le trajet vers les cachots ensemble.

-On s'est quitté il y a à peine quarante-cinq minutes!

-Je sais, mais tu m'as quand même manqué!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. Ils s'embrassaient, couchaient ensembles, mais pourtant ils savaient qu'elle n'éprouvait pas réellement d'amour pour lui. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses.

Le trajet vers les cachots fut relativement rapide car ils avaient beaucoup traîné et tout e monde était déjà entré en cours. Inévitablement, ils arrivèrent en retard.

-Voyons! tonna Slughorn, l'air faussement contrarié. Jedusor! Miss Greendespair!

-Nous sommes désolés, professeur, s'excusa Tom d'une voix douce et coupable. Nous étions à la bibliothèque, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Asseyez vous.

Jenna ricana silencieusement, tandis qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur deux chaises du dernier rang – il n'en restait pas d'autre.

-Tu es quand même un sacré bon menteur. Ce bon vieux Slug n'y a vu que du feu.

-Comme tout le monde...

Il n'avait plus trop envie de parler. Alors, que fallait-il faire? Il regarda rapidement au tableau. Une potion d'invisibilité. Facile. Il avait fait ça à son arrivée à Poudlard. Il poussa un soupir d'ennui, se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients, et constata sans surprise que Jenna l'Empoisonneuse était déjà en train de commencer sa mixture.

Une racine d'aspothèle... de la poudre de licorne, des fibres de cape d'invisibilité, du jus de graines d'Ermoth...

Il revint finalement à sa table, et sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir son manuel pour suivre les instructions, commença. Il fallait faire cuire la racine saupoudrée de la poudre de licorne, couper les graines en cubes égaux pour faire sortir le jus, puis mettre un à un les fibres de la cape. Ensuite, il fallait tourner une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens inverse toutes les trente minutes. Encore une fois, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Il commença à tout préparer, sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait : c'était devenu un automatisme.

Tom savoura la sensation de bien-être extrême que procurait un tel silence. En effet, Jenna, trop concentrée, ne parlait pas. Elle ne parlait pas. Rien que pour cela, il était euphorique de venir dans ce cours. La Serpentard était certes très distrayante, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas la langue dans sa poche.

Sa mixture ne tarda pas à être prête. Il regarda sa montre rapidement : il restait encore une poignée de quart d'heure avant la fin du cours. Bâillement. Ennui mortel. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire?

-Dis, Jedusor... murmura Derick, un garçon de son dortoir, à quelques places de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire après avoir mis la poudre de licorne? Il faut mettre la racine d'asphodèle?

Il se demanda sérieusement s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il ne savait juste pas lire.

-C'est marqué dans ton livre, que tu es censé avoir ouvert! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton aussi mielleux qu'il le put.

-Ah bon! Ben, je recopiais tes gestes... et comme tu ne l'as pas pris... Bon, je m'y mets.

À son grand soulagement, Derick se remit à sa potion. Vivement, le Préfet-en-chef se tourna vers Jenna, qui ne remarqua pas son mouvement. Ses cheveux si lisses que c'en était presque surnaturel – il la soupçonnait fortement d'utiliser un sortilège vu dans sorcière hebdo – cachaient subtilement ses yeux d'un vert stupéfiant. Ceux-ci étaient plissés, dans une attitude purement concentrée. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle voulait aspirer les ondes positives qui lui permettraient de réussir ce devoir. Et ses mains...

Il avait toujours aimé observer les mains des belles femmes. Il ne savait pourquoi, c'était comme un fantasme. Plus qu'un visage ou un corps, de belles mains, c'était hypnotisant. On faisait tout avec des mains. On lançait les sorts les plus puissants, on écrivait des formules étranges, mais on mangeait aussi, on caressait...

Or, il se trouvait que la jeune fille à côté de lui en avait de très jolies. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait en attendre vu qu'elle était si grande et élancée, elle avait des mains d'enfant, plus bronzées que son teint réel à causes de toutes ces explosions dues aux expériences dans le cours de Slughorn.

Pour résumer, Jenna était actuellement dans une position si... fascinante qu'il fallait absolument l'immortaliser. Il sortit un parchemin de son sac, prit sa plume, et commença à esquisser ses traits féminins. Il avait toujours adoré le dessin et le dessin le lui avait bien toujours bien rendu. Mais il n'en parlait à personne... Il avait presque honte d'aimer tant faire ça. Après tout, c'était tout de même un activité assez... banale. Mais c'était incontestablement trop tard pour regretter. Soudainement, sa voisine lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et s'il avait déjà finit, et il lui répondit que oui, et il lui confia qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se dépêche. Elle retourna à son ouvrage avec un grognement, et il sourit en traçant de sa plume les mèches devant son front plissé de concentration. Certaines fois, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, la vue de certaines choses le déstabilisait, et il se sentait dans le besoin de tout retranscrire sur un parchemin blanc. Il aimait la beauté. Raffinée ou simple, peu importait, tant qu'elle était là, tout semblait différent.

-Tu dessines bien.

Ce n'était pas une question, ou une exclamation. C'était juste une affirmation. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Cela devient agaçant. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à constamment être dans mes pattes, mais...

Ginny s'avança, et s'assit sur sa table. Il lui fit remarquer sèchement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se gêne, mais elle haussa juste les épaules en lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres places libres.

-Tu m'espionnes depuis longtemps? grinça Tom.

-Depuis le cours de Runes. Ça m'étonne que tu ne m'ais pas remarqué.

-Je t'ai vu, mentit-il avec une totale mauvaise foi. C'est juste que... je ne voulais pas te parler, je pensais que peut-être que tu finirais par t'en aller. Mais franchement, tu n'aurais pas un problème par hasard? Ça ne t'as pas suffit la dernière fois? Il faut encore que tu reviennes et que tu me…

-Mais Tom! s'exclama Jenna visiblement très agacée. À qui tu parles, bon sang!

Il la regarda rapidement. Etrangement, sa potion n'avait pas la bonne couleur turquoise, elle était plutôt mauve aux reflets changeants, avec une drôle d'odeur, mais agréable… Comme un parfum de fleur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le but. Elle avait du se tromper d'ingrédient…

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, et s'écarta un peu plus loin, pour que le moins de monde possible les entendre.

-Si tu savais comme tu me manques... murmura Ginny d'une voix effacée. J'aurais presque envie que tu me possèdes à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien. Il se demanda juste comment c'était possible qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un au point de vouloir que cette dite-personne nous fasse du mal, simplement pour être avec elle.

-Je ne te comprends pas... avoua-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu braves tous les dangers, malgré toutes les interdictions – et vu ce que tu m'as dit du futur, je ne crois pas que ton entourage apprécie tes petites visites...

- Ils n'en savent rien. Pourquoi je fais ça? Je n'en sais franchement rien non plus. Je m'accroche à un rêve, c'est tout.

Dans le fond, même s'il préférait se marier à Derick que de l'avouer, il trouvait ça singulièrement flatteur. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à montrer à cette garce ce qu'elle méritait... Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'en avait même pas envie en vérité.

-Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour, tu m'aimeras, annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait probablement joyeux mais qui finalement était plutôt détaché et amer.

Il se retient de lui lancer un "Les délires ça peut être bien mais là tu rêves en couleur", et se contenta de lever vers elle son pire regard noir. Elle n'était définitivement pas une fille du serpent: immédiatement, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un lueur soumise, comme fascinée. Et il la trouva différente. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la regarder réellement. Mais instantanément, ce fut à son tour d'être soumis, même si ce ne fut qu'une seconde. Il n'y avait en elle aucune beauté extraordinaire, elle n'avait rien d'une Jenna-version-rousse. Mais son visage était si expressif, si perdu, si hypnotisé et hypnotisant... Automatiquement, le regard de Tom se dirigea vers ses mains. Et quelles mains. Elles étaient blanches, peut-être un peu plus petites que la normale, mais ses doigts étaient plutôt longs et semblaient fins, fragiles. Heureusement, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il lui portait une certaine attention, tellement elle était perdue, les yeux dans le vide loin devant elle.

La sonnerie retentit, grinçante, aigue et pour une fois, elle le dérangea car elle venait perturber l'harmonie rare qui s'était installée pendant un instant.

Ginny détourna son regard du mur, et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Une lueur triste les hantait, douloureuse, comme si elle était condamnée à mort avant de savoir pourquoi.

Et il la ressentit encore une fois. Il la ressentit encore une fois, cette envie irrésistible de faire vivre cet instant pour toujours. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, une boule qui lui fit si mal qu'il se dit qu'il devait le faire. Il devait la dessiner. L'immobilité du moment, cette grâce et cette amertume si vraie se peignant sur le visage enfantin, et ces mains qui agrippaient les recoins de la table en tremblant, cela n'allait pas durer infiniment. Il était trop dur de décrire précisément cette sensation qui le tiraillait, douloureuse mais euphorique.

Tom sortit en même temps que tous les autres, Ginny juste derrière lui, et il essaya de garder son masque de marbre. Puis, il ralentit la marche, annonça à Jenna de continuer le chemin sans lui. Ils furent seuls dans le couloir. Le Serpentard prit durement la Gryffondor par le poignet sans écouter ses protestations. Elle lui demanda de nombreuses fois ou il l'emmenait, mais il ne répondit pas.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal et aussi bien. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec une telle force. Et même s'il venait de la maison des ambitieux, jamais il n'aurait cru, la veille, qu'il voudrait dessiner coûte que coûte cette fille à l'exaspérante candeur, quitte à y laisser sa légendaire froideur.

-------------------------------

Mea culpa X.X je suis en retard de deux semaines dans ma publication ° se cache la tête dans les mains, rougit affreusement°. Désolée. Je n'aime pas DU TOUT être en retard, parce que bon après c'est dur à rattraper, etc… Bref j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Sinon, bien, j'aime bien ce chapitre pour ma part, je pense que c'est mon préféré parmi les publiés.

Chapitre suivant: A tort et à mort. N'est-ce pas que c'est très poétique? XD. Non, sans blague, ça m'éclate de trouver des titres de chapitres mignons ° je vois déjà certains hausser les sourcils d'un air sceptique en disant que je ferai mieux de m'occuper de la qualité du contenu°. Bref. Dans ce chapitre, bien que du Ginny/Tom… Un chapitre sur deux, il n'y a presque qu'eux de toute façons, et j'y peux rien sinon ça avance pas X.X. Perso je l'aime pas mal, et euh… Beaucoup de changements de décisions…. Quelques petits indices sont dans le titre du dit-chap.

Petit extrait:

_Elle voulait être avec lui, alors? Lord Voldemort ne refuse jamais personne dans ses rangs... _

_Tom serra fort la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'emboîtaient et s'entrelaçaient parfaitement, comme faits afin de coller ensemble pour l'éternité. _

_- Puisque tu le veux...Es-tu prête à me suivre? _

Voilà!

Comme d'habitude, gros bisous aux revieweurs, vos mots me font beaucoup rire pour certains mais me touchent énormément pour tous. Trois-cents reviews quand même O.O. Je poste assez tard, je dois quitter l'ordi (c'est déjà un exploit que je puisse poster aujourd'hui) et donc je ne vais pas mettre tous les noms, mais normalement, je réponds à tous vos gentils mots demain dès que j'ai un peu de temps à moi… Sachez que je suis vraiment désolée, ces temps-ci, je suis très débordée, et j'ai pleins de devoir… les profs se déchaînent, et je dois remonter ma chimie (je n'ai même pas eu la moyenne ce trimestre en électricité, quelle honte, moi qui avait dix-sept au premier trimestre).

Je dédie ce chapitre et tous les suivants à Pierre, qui ne lira jamais ces mots mais reste désespérément présent dans mon cœur, même si je n'ai jamais été dans le sien.

Et même si eux-non plus ne liront jamais: un petit coucou à Mme Rosset, professeur de Français, qui m'a ENFIN mit une bonne note en rédaction °air sarcastique° enfin, elle commence à voir mon talent…Mais non je rigole voyons! Bonjour itoo à Mme Foxonet, Dear english teacher… C'est dingue, parce que je me sens anglaise de toute mon âme et partager avec elle ces petites heures british que sont ses cours (même s'ils me semblent singulièrement faciles, y'a pas une classe européenne plus difficile?) c'est des petites bulles de joie!

La morale du jour: malgré tout ce qu'ils nous font subir, les profs nous veulent du bien.

Ah oui et dernière chose: espèces de qz»h-àyq»z-àyhyq»çyo- de voleurs de roues de vélos, je vous préviens que lundi, vous allez souffrir. Je crois que personne n'a jamais vu une NalaH VRAIMENT en colère.

Bonne semaine et à dimanche si tout se passe bien,

NalaH.


	10. A tort et à mort

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Habby-chan et Andromaque, mes chères Bêta-lectrices dont l'aide m'est précieuse pour l'écriture de cette fiction!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand, they don't understand us  
_

Not gonna get us,

t.A.T.u, album 200km/h In The Wrong Lane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 10 : A tort et à mort - **

- Mais où tu m'emmènes? Arrête, Tom.. tu me fais mal! cria Ginny tandis qu'ils avançaient rapidement.

- A ma chambre!

- Quoi?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer. Puis, enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle devant une tapisserie avec un grand serpent argenté aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Magie noire! murmura Tom, et le passage s'ouvrit.

Il ignora royalement la grimace que Ginny avait eut, et ils entrèrent.

Il était heureux d'être préfet rien que pour avoir cette chambre individuelle. Il n'était pas obligé de l'utiliser, mais la plupart de ses expériences se déroulaient là. C'était son coin secret, en quelques sortes. Des fioles de potions étaient rangées dans une armoire grande ouverte, des livres étaient empilés sur le bureau. Le lit était grand, aux draps de jade, parfait pour deux personnes. Lui et Jenna en étaient les seuls utilisateurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de traîner avec des filles, et il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait de toutes manières Jenna, toujours là pour lui, dans ces moments. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire détrôner, ayant bien conscience de sa chance.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres cours après? demanda la Gryffondor, semblant un peu apeurée.

- Si, mais c'est avec le fou, répondit-il tandis qu'il poussait violemment tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau sous les yeux grands ouverts de la jeune fille.

- Dumbledore?

- Il existe encore à votre époque? grinça-t-il.

- Oui, en effet... Mais -

- Pas de temps à perdre, coupa-t-il. Viens t'asseoir sur le bureau.

Elle se demanda bien pourquoi il lui demandait ça, et si c'était encore une tentative de manipulation ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans son armoire, puis s'assit sur le lit en la fixant intensément. Il esquissa avec un crayon quelques traits sur un parchemin.

Oh seigneur.

- Tu me dessines? s'exclama t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était un rêve. Tom Jedusor, futur Voldemort, dessinait! Même si elle pouvait dire sans problème presque tous les détails sur lui, elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de savoir cela.

- Faut croire... marmonna-t-il, les yeux plissés. Ne me déconcentre pas.

Tom leva les yeux vers elle. C'était perdu, elle n'avait plus la même expression que dans la salle de potions. Elle avait l'air à présent plus inquiète, étonnée, presque effrayée. Tant pis. Il la dessinerait comme ça. Lui, meilleur élève, n'avait quand même pas raté ses cours pour rien!

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à poser les premiers traits. C'était étrange comme les gens les plus inattendus pouvaient prendre une dimension soudainement intéressante sous l'angle du dessin. Malgré qu'elle était insupportable, trop innocente, trop Gryffondor, il ne pouvait résolument pas nier qu'elle était la personne la plus dessinable qu'il ait jamais eut l'occasion de rencontrer. Ce qui l'attirait à première vue, c'était qu'elle était tellement imparfaite... c'était presque un délice de la croquer.

- Qui est-ce?

Il releva la tête. Elle tenait en main un dessin qu'il avait fait il y avait quelques jours.

- Jenna, une fille de mon année.

Ses joues enfantines s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Ses yeux ambrés exprimaient une chose qui le faisait sourire intérieurement.

Jalousie.

- Elle est vraiment très... belle, avoua-t-elle d'un ton un peu dur.

- C'est vrai. C'est mon plus beau dessin. Il faut dire que mon modèle était vraiment merveilleux.

Il disait ça pour la torturer, presque inconsciemment. Cela eut tout de suite des effets. Elle jeta mollement la feuille au sol, et reprit sa position.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais dessiner.

- Et tu dis tout connaître de moi... ricana-t-il.

La peur et la surprise avaient disparus, la jalousie et la confusion régnaient maintenant sur son visage. C'était l'expression idéale. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle bouge.

Il lui ordonna de ne pas mettre ses mains derrière son dos, alors elle les croisa ensemble. Parfait.

- Ne bouges surtout pas.

Il traça comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie l'ovale de son visage, puis les cheveux. Il en effaça un peu les contours, pour un résultat réaliste.

- Tu ne devrais pas me prendre comme modèle... confia Ginny tandis qu'elle essaya de dompter ses cheveux. Je ne suis même pas coiffée, et..

- Surtout pas! Ne touche à rien! Tu es parfaite comme ça!

Elle ne pouvait même plus cacher la lueur de joie et de confusion dans ses yeux. Ses joues rosies avaient du mal à ne pas se soulever sous l'effet d'un sourire.

_Tom lui avait dit qu'elle était parfaite..._

Et il continua à la dessiner, sans paroles. Il se contentait de l'observer. Elle était belle en vérité, mais pas de cette beauté épatante. C'était plutôt quelque chose de caché, de discret, qui n'attendait qu'un geste pour se dévoiler. Ses cils bruns faisaient comme des papillons de nuit sur ses joues quand elle fermait ses paupières, l'espace d'une milliseconde. Ses cheveux d'un auburn très foncé, presque acajou, n'étaient pas très longs - ils s'arrêtaient à peine plus bas que ses épaules, mais formaient des ondulations qui s'emmêlaient entre elles, lui rajoutant encore plus de charme. Ses yeux étaient bruns, banalement bruns, et le fixaient d'une lueur presque impersonnelle. Pourtant, quelque chose en eux était différent. Parfois, ils s'allumaient, quand elle ouvrait les yeux d'émerveillement. Alors, ils devenaient beaucoup plus clairs, presque dorés.

Il prit un malin plaisir à dessiner chaque détail. Les mains par exemple : il dessinait chaque pli, apportant ainsi un air réaliste. Il n'eut même pas encore dessiné son regard qu'il l'imaginait déjà sur son papier, brillant comme deux étoiles.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent sans bouger. Une minute, peut-être une heure, ou plus. Quand il finit son dessin, il le contempla quelques instants sans bouger. Elle le questionna.

- Il n'est pas bien?

- Si, confia-t-il avec un sourire supérieur. Très bien, même.

- Je peux voir?

Il acquiesça, et lui tendit la feuille. Un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage.

- C'est vraiment étrange que tu saches si bien dessiner! Surtout toi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? siffla-t-il, reprenant tout de suite ses airs froids.

- Rien.. Si ce n'est que tu es plus aimable quand tu fais ce que tu aimes.

Tom soupira, lui prit son poignet, et lui fit un baise-main. Elle tressaillit, et il put deviner sans problème qu'encore une fois, une délicieuse rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues. Ses lèvres effleurèrent encore une fois sa paume brûlante.

- Tom... murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Mais qu'est-ce que tu f...

Il l'interrompit d'un regard. Ses lèvres se plissèrent dans un demi-sourire en coin. Elle était délicieuse. Autant son innocence l'agaçait il y avait quelques jours, autant il la trouvait rafraîchissante.

Jenna était gentille, agréable, ironique, très belle, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec Ginny. Elle était totalement indépendante, alors que Ginny semblait presque vivre pour lui... N'était-ce pas flatteur?

Mais il sentait d'une manière confuse qu'il ne se trompait pas, qu'il n'inventait rien. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme ces filles qui ne pensaient qu'au magnifique cliché que formait son masque: le jeune étudiant modèle, beau, préfet-en-chef, ambitieux et Serpentard...

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle, Ginny, connaissait tous ses côtés sombres et savait jusqu'où sa cruauté pouvait aller. Il lui avait promis monts et merveilles, puis il l'avait abandonné après s'être servit d'elle pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle lui avait même raconté qu'il avait voulu la tuer. Mais non, elle s'en fichait presque, elle venait le voir encore presque tous les jours pour voir comment il allait et elle ne cessait ses longs discours sur l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de profiter de l'instant.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Tom? souffla-t-elle.

- Te faire quoi, mon coeur?

- Me faire ça. Me détester pour mieux me faire souffrir après.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn.

- Je ne sais pas.

En vérité, il le savait. Il adorait la voir souffrir ainsi, pliée à ses moindres désirs, poupée rousse innocente implorant un centième de son amour... Il aimait qu'elle soit à ses cotés.

Elle avait le potentiel de sa reine parfaite. Elle était idéale, timidement soumise mais irrésistible dans son drapé de romantisme. Fascinée et fascinante.

Tom prit son bras nu -il félicita a ce moment l'inventeur de la chemise d'uniforme de Poudlard- et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa peau, remontant d'une étreinte exigeante, puis il se fit plus doux, un mélange qui ne tarda pas à faire gémir Ginny. Il était plus bas qu'elle, un genou à terre, et il se délecta de son expression avide quand il leva la tête. La boule dans sa gorge qui s'était calmée quand il avait finit son dessin venait de revenir, encore plus forte. Il avait plus que tout envie de la dessiner, de la croquer, de refaire vivre sa peau brûlante sur du papier froid...

Délice des délices.

Mais il ne pouvait pas gâcher ce moment. En plus, il sentait que l'énergie vitale de la jeune fille s'affaiblissait : faire de tels voyages avec l'ange n'était pas sans séquelles. Il devait faire vite, avant qu'elle revienne dans son époque.

Elle voulait être avec lui, alors? Lord Voldemort ne refuse jamais personne dans ses rangs...

Tom serra fort la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'emboîtaient et s'entrelaçaient parfaitement, comme faits pour coller ensemble pour l'éternité.

- Puisque tu le veux...Es-tu prête à me suivre?

- Je -

- Jusqu'à la fin? continua-t-il en embrassant la naissance de son cou.

- Pour toujours, Tom! cria t-elle.

Il eut un sourire satisfait malsain, mais il sentit ensuite que son énergie devenait vraiment basse. Elle le sentit visiblement aussi, car ses yeux s'agrandirent et une grimace apparut sur son visage.

- Je ne veux pas partir Tom!

- Reviens me voir ensuite... j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Ginny voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle s'effaça, et il se retrouva seul, la main dans le vide là où leurs deux poignets étaient auparavant emmêlés. Enfin, presque seul.

- Tom! reprocha Jenna en entrant dans la pièce. Je t'ai cherché partout! Pourquoi as-tu raté les cours!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et elle fronça immédiatement le nez en s'exclamant:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Elle avait ramassé le dessin de Ginny. Elle plissa les yeux, l'air contrarié.

- Qui est cette fille, Tom?

Il prit sa statuette de l'ange aux yeux dorés dans les mains. Les choses lui semblaient différentes, maintenant. Loin d'être meilleures, elles étaient presque pires.

- Elle est mon passé, mon présent, et mon futur... murmura-t-il lentement d'une voix détachée, l'air ailleurs.

_Son passé, son présent, et son futur..._

Tom se dit que finalement... la statuette d'ange ne s'était peut-être pas trompée.

------------------------------------

Le voilà enfin, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! °s'y croit° Bon okay je sors :D. Vous aurez remarqué que je ne suis pas en retard héhé! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je sais que Tom est un peu beaucoup lunatique mais bon... Moi je le vois pas mal comme ça, le maître qui change d'avis toutes les cinq secondes :p Mais bon juste pour dire à ceux qui n'aiment pas trop que ça sera tout le temps (enfin, pas tout le temps, mais voilà quoi) pareil / Sorry!

Sinon, autre commentaire hors-sujet: OMG quelle galère de décrire les scènes lemon T.T. J'en suis rendue au chapitre 14, et je peux à peu près assurer qu'il y aura 18 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue).

Chapitre suivant: Marque révélatrice. J'aime bien fourrer des indices dans les titres de mes chaps (mais non, je n'ai pas rien à faire!) Bref vous l'aurez compris, sauf si vous êtes pas très futfute: on parlera de la marque des ténèbres et il y aura une révélation... Bon une fois, le chapitre ne sera ni "période d'harry" ni "que du tom/ginny" il y aura un peu des deux. Quelques disputes Hermione/Ron aussi XD

Extrait:

_- Regarde, on voit même l'étoile du serpent cette nuit. Cet animal est le symbole de la fécondité et de l'amour passionel, tu savais? remarqua une voix rêveuse en levant la tête vers le ciel magique._

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas... murmura Ginny. En parlant de serpent, je dois y aller._

_- Je suis déçue, je pensais que tu m'aiderais à trouver l'étoile des Ronflaks Cornus..._

:D

Sinon... Mes plates excuses, je n'ai effectivement pas pu répondre aux reviews lundi comme prévu, ni après. Je suis dégoûtée. Je travaille sans arrêt, et si je n'avais pas déjà écrit ce chapitre, il vous aurait fallut attendre des siècles avant de le lire. Malgré tout no-panique, je lis bien chaque review et chacune me fait énormément plaisir (sauf celles d'un certain directory). Je suis désolée désolée désolée, car perso j'aime bien quand les gens me répondent et là /. bref désolée désolée. Là j'ai le temps promis je le fais (merci le week-eeeeeend :DDDD).

Bon gros bisous, j'ai super faim mon ventre crie famine!

Morale du jour: WOW trop cool j'ai perdu deux kilos °saute partout comme une tarée° ce £zqeuogtz de régime, il marche! Je fais 47 kilos °yeaaaaaaaah°

NalaH-the-only-one

PS : Mille désolés pour toutes les fautes possibles dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le passer à une de mes bêtas/. Pas cool, je sais.


	11. Marque révélatrice

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD. Un énorme merci également à Habby-chérie, sans qui l'inspiration me manquerait souvent, et dont qui l'amitié et l'aide m'est précieuse pour cette fic. Merci!

**Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui vivent, ont vécu, ou vivrons un amour à sens unique, un amour impossible...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You take it all away  
But never give it back  
And this is what you say  
Their lives are yellow-black _

Dangerous and Moving,

t.A.T.u, album Dangerous and Moving

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 11 : Marque révélatrice - **

- Je n'en peux plus... souffla Hermione en renversant toute la pile de livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout organiser à temps.

Il semblait que la Granger avait arrêté d'en vouloir à Ginny... mais pas à Ron.

- Tu n'en peux plus de quoi, 'mione? interrogea celui-ci, sans comprendre.

- Du bal, idiot! s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt. Et en plus, tu ne fais RIEN pour m'aider! Tu es préfet toi aussi!

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Et puis...si tu n'as pas le temps, pourquoi tu étudies?

- Je n'étudie pas! Ces livres me servent à voir quel style utiliser pour la fête.

- Mais, intervint Ginny, pourquoi en faire un? Il n'y rien de spécial. Il n'y a jamais eu de bal d'Halloween jusqu'à maintenant...

- Va dire ça à Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il t'écoutera plus que moi! J'ai en ras-le-bol! En plus, on doit le faire avec Malefoy aussi... que je hais cette fouine! Il veut que le bal ne soit accessible qu'aux gens respectables qu'il dit! Grrr, je le déteste!

Toute la salle commune regardait Hermione, l'air complètement étonné. Ces temps-ci, la préfète commençait sérieusement à disjoncter.

- Va te coucher, Hermione, conseilla Harry en finissant la dernière phrase de son devoir d'Herbologie.

- PARCE QUE ÇA RESOLURA LES PROBLEMES, TU CROIS? hurla-t-elle sous le regard horrifié de ses amis. Je vais me coucher! Mais ne crois pas que je t'obéis Harry, je le fais parce que…enfin, je veux dire...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'en alla dans les dortoirs la tête haute, mais elle trébucha sur la seconde marche et s'étala de tout son long sous les rires de la salle commune. Elle leur lança un dernier regard furieux avant de disparaître pour de bon dans l'escalier.

- Quand ce n'est pas ma soeur, railla Ron après avoir déplacé son cavalier en E5, c'est Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces bonnes femmes...

- Je vais aller la voir, affirma Ginny. Je vous tiens au courant.

Après le hochement de tête des garçons, elle monta à son tour l'escalier, et arriva à la chambre. Hermione était assise en indien sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Et on aurait dit qu'elle...

- Tu pleures? s'étonna Ginny.

- Ça ne se voit pas, peut-être?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Ce n'est rien... Juste que ton frère est plus épuisant que jamais, ma moyenne est en chute libre ce trimestre, et même HARRY me bat en potion, grâce à ce Prince de sang-mêlé... je lui en ficherais bien des princes, moi! Et en plus, j'ai toute cette pression...

- Tu exagères... raisonna t-elle. Il y a pire que toi.

- Oui c'est vrai il y a pire... répéta Hermione en plissant les yeux et en relevant la tête d'un air hautain. Toi par exemple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour... Hermione n'avait quand même pas découvert que Tom...

La brune se pencha vers elle, et lui chuchota l'air grave:

- Toi, tu dois VIVRE avec ton frère. C'est pire que le supporter.

Ginny éclata de rire. Décidemment, elle devenait un peu paranoïaque ces temps-ci.

SsSsSsSsSsS

- Regarde, on voit même l'étoile du serpent cette nuit. Cet animal est le symbole de la fécondité et de l'amour passionnel, tu savais? remarqua une voix rêveuse en levant la tête vers le ciel magique.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas... murmura Ginny. En parlant de serpent, je dois y aller.

- Je suis déçue, je pensais que tu m'aiderais à trouver l'étoile des Ronflaks Cornus...

- Je suis désolée moi aussi... un autre jour, d'accord?

- D'accord, acquiesça Luna. Ah oui, et n'oublie pas. Le serpent veille sur toi ce soir.

Elle eut un sourire en entendant les paroles de Lovegood, puis après quelques au revoirs, elle se dirigea vers un couloir vide. Elle serra fort l'ange dans sa poche, et se laissa emporter.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Quand elle arriva, elle le vit de dos. Il était sur son lit, en train de dessiner.

- Encore toi? ricana-t-il, et elle ne put décider s'il était fâché, amusé ou méprisant.

- Comment as-tu aperçu que j'étais arrivée?

- Je t'ai sentie, c'est tout...

Tom se retourna. Il était en uniforme, mais avait enlevé sa robe noire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était la classe incarnée. Même avec une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon gris sombre, il arrivait à lui faire perdre complètement la tête. Et sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, attachée, mais sur le point de se défaire à chaque mouvement...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

- Tu me poseras cette question à chaque fois que tu me verras? demanda-t-elle, ironique. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je revienne. C'est suffisant, non?

Il eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse, mais il demanda quand même:

- Si je ne te l'avais pas demandé, tu ne serais pas ici alors?

- J'aurai trouvé un autre prétexte.

Tom sourit, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, dérangeant leur ordre parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Regarde par toi même!

Elle s'avança, peu sure d'elle. Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, tout était si flou entre eux. Enfin, elle savait bien sûr quels étaient ses sentiments: jamais elle n'avait été aussi folle de Tom. Mais lui... la méprisait-il toujours?

Probablement, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Elle regarda donc les six dessins... ils étaient magnifiques, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Tout ce que faisait Tom était forcément magnifique. Elle rougit quand elle reconnut qui était représentée... Elle. Mais il lui semblait que la fille du papier était beaucoup plus belle. Mille fois plus.

- Savais-tu que tu es un modèle idéal? Je ne me lasse jamais de te dessiner.

Il se délecta de la couleur de feu qui s'étalait sur tout son visage. Il se leva et la dévora du regard. Encore une fois, il voulait la dessiner. Il lui semblait qu'elle était faite pour être crayonnée. Ses courbes, ses attitudes, ses expressions... Tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer, alors? demanda t-elle finalement.

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié que tu n'étais pas là pour poser...

Il se leva, et se positionna en face de la porte fermée. Il murmura une formule dans une langue étrange - était-ce du fourchelang? -, et un grand escalier s'ouvrit à gauche de la porte.

Il se retourna vers-elle, eut un sourire crispé et lui dit:

- Après toi.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Ils arrivèrent à une petite pièce très sombre, et après un sortilège de Tom, tout s'illumina d'une lumière verte, même si on n'y voyait toujours pas très bien. Il y avait un grand chaudron d'où s'échappait une fumée d'émeraude, fascinante. Des fioles et livres traînaient un peu partout, et tout était beaucoup moins bien rangé que sa chambre de préfet qui elle, était impeccable.

- Où sommes nous? l'entendit-il murmurer, contre son dos.

Elle avait visiblement l'air d'avoir froid.

- Dans mon antre... Assieds-toi donc.

Hésitante, elle se posa sur le tabouret qu'il lui indiquait, devant le chaudron. Il se mit à genou à ses cotés, en essayant d'inscrire dans sa mémoire cette scène pour la reproduire plus tard sur papier: Ginny, les traits soucieux, ses cheveux roux se noyant dans une fumée de jade...

- Je tenais à te montrer ma nouvelle invention... _Morsmordre!_

La fumée se précisa et se transforma en une tête de mort, flottant dans les airs. Elle la regarda, fascinée.

- La Marque des Ténèbres... souffla t-elle.

- Tu la connais? Demanda-t-il, inutilement.

Il n'était même plus surpris. Il jubilait intérieurement en imaginant la suite des événements... Ginny, Ginny...

- Oui... confia-t-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils et de murmurer: Mais... il lui manque quelque chose...

Cette fois-ci, il fut réellement surpris. Comment se permettait-elle de critiquer son oeuvre?

- Quoi donc? demanda t-il sèchement. Elle est parfaite comme ça.

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu horrifié.

- Et bien, dans notre époque... je veux dire, elle n'est pas comme ça...

_" GINNY PAUVRE IDIOTE "_

- Alors comme ça, dit-il avec une curiosité qu'il eut du mal à cacher, j'utilise cette marque dans le futur? Intéressant... Enfin, je ne vais pas la modifier. Elle me plait comme ça.

Il ouvrit sa paume au-dessus du chaudron. Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement. Des torsades de fumée noire sortirent du récipient et emplirent la pièce... en créant une sensation que Ginny n'avait ressentie qu'une fois : quand Tom était sorti du journal... C'était très désagréable, mais en même tant grisant. Elle se sentait puissante, forte, invincible, mais c'était comme si son âme se divisait en deux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, avec un certain malaise.

Il ne répondit pas, et continua, jusqu'à ce que la douleur pour Ginny fut si forte qu'elle cria. Tom referma sa main, puis tout s'arrêta soudainement et redevint normal, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sauf qu'elle remarqua quand il la regarda que ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs, mais rouges comme le sang.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? s'écria-t-elle. Tom? Ça va? Tom tu es sûr que -

Il la coupa d'un signe de main.

- La magie noire révèle ma vraie nature... lui dit-il sans émotion. Je t'ai emmené ici pour te défaire de tes illusions.

- C'était donc de la magie noire? C'était désagréable...

- N'est-ce pas? Et pourtant… maintenant, je ne sens même plus son effet et son goût tellement j'en ai l'habitude.

- C'est impossible! On dirait qu'on nous arrache l'âme!

- Tu vois comment est la mienne, maintenant?

Elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici. C'était ça qu'il voulait lui montrer?

- Oui, répondit-il comme pour répondre à la question qu'elle n'avait pas formulée à haute voix. Je veux te montrer pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas, qu'on en finisse un peu avec toutes ces gamineries qui commencent sérieusement à être agaçantes.

- Ce ne sont pas tes petites démonstrations qui me feront changer d'avis, d'accord? contesta-t-elle sombrement.

Elle le regarda et déglutit. Il était magnifique, presque trop pour être vrai. Le rouge de ses yeux s'était estompé, mais une minuscule lueur grenat brillait toujours dans ses iris qui la fixait avec perplexité. Ses bras musclés et ses longues mains tripotaient le bord du chaudron. Elle voulut continuer à parler, mais sa gorge était sèche. De toutes manières, elle ne voyait pour le moment pas d'autres utilisations possibles de sa bouche autre que de la poser sur la sienne. Mais pourtant... ce fut lui qui l'embrassa.

Si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser. Son étreinte était presque animale, exigeante et cruelle, sans la moindre douceur, il la serrait contre elle si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait lui broyer les poumons. Au moins, ce serait une jolie façon de mourir. Elle répondit aussitôt mais avec douceur, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son agressivité. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, chacun de ses mouvements faisaient qu'elle était fascinée. L'idée même de se décoller de lui, lui paraissait insensée. Il y eut une sorte de bruit étrange, comme un pot qui se casse, et il s'écarta rapidement comme si cela l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Ses yeux devaient refléter un grand trouble, car Tom eut un rire froid, et un sourire crispé, sarcastique.

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes, hein? ricana-t-il en se levant et en la regardant d'un air si dur que cela aurait eu le même effet s'il avait été un Basilic.

-Je...

- Il ne suffit pas de connaître quelqu'un aussi bien qu'une biographie pour ressentir ça. Aimer ce qu'une personne à l'air, ce qu'elle représente et le mince aperçu de sa véritable personnalité, ce n'est pas l'aimer. L'aimer, c'est aimer tout d'elle, ses pensées, son esprit, oui, connaître tous les moindres recoins de son esprit même les plus noirs où elle-même a peur d'aller. Personne ne peut aimer cette partie de moi, parce qu'il y a de l'amour pour personne à l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi dans mon âme, et il n'y en aura jamais.

Il restèrent sans un mot, sans un regard pour l'autre, sans bouger, pendant quelques minutes, puis l'harmonie du moment cessa. Il savait instinctivement qu'elle était déjà partie, que quelques minutes après son discours, elle avait serrée l'ange entre ses doigts fragiles. Il était seul. Il ressentit un courant d'air étrange mais n'y fit pas attention, puis hocha la tête. Tom revint sur ses pas et regarda la Marque des Ténèbres qui finissait de s'estomper dans les airs. Ginny avait raison: il manquait quelque chose. Il pointa sa baguette dessus, et un serpent sortit de la bouche de la tête de mort, semblant le narguer de sa langue fourchue.

_Il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi dans mon âme, et il n'y en aura jamais._

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais, mais il la fit taire, comme toutes les autres avant elle.

--------------

... Comme je l'ai indiqué dans un mot dimanche, je suis effectivement très en retard uhuh... Mais bon, j'avais mon examen à réviser, et si je l'avais raté, j'aurai pu dire "bye-bye cher ordi"! Heureusement, je l'ai réussi -imaginez mon soulagement!-. Bon, enfin, le principal c'est que je poste maintenant, non? En plus, ce chapitre m'est très cher... Il montre la dimension de Tom que j'aime le plus... Non vraiment, je crois que ce chapitre c'est mon petit chéri!

Et pour ceux que ça inquiéterait, malgré mon manque de publication, je ne reste pas inactive, et dès que j'ai le temps, j'écris la suite de l'histoire... J'attaque le chapitre seize actuellement... Ah, j'approche de la fin...

Chapitre prochain: _En conséquence_. Au programme: beaucoup de retenues (pauvres élèves!), de grosses disputes Jenna/Tom, des invitations à un bal qui se promet d'être mouvementé, l'intrusion de quelques nouveaux personnages -pas principaux, je vous l'accorde-, le tout saupoudré d'un peu de Severus Rogue pour les fans (lol).

Extrait:

_C'était destabilisant de se trouver en face d'un garçon aussi beau que lui. Heureusement qu'elle savait assez bien camoufler ses sentiments, contrairement à Beth ou Sarah._

_- Non merci, trancha immédiatement Tim en barrant sur sa liste quelque chose. Ecoute, Markins, je veux bien croire que t'es une Serdaigle mais trouve nous une idée intélligente qu'on en finisse le plus rapidement possible._

Comme vous venez de le constater, on a pendant un bout du chapitre le point de vue d'un autre, nouveau, personnage... héhé.

Sinon et bieeeen merci pour les reviews et pour vos mots d'encouragements... Moi, je suis très triste de ne pas toujours pouvoir y répondre.

Aujourd'hui, je devrais poster un drabble rémus/tonks... et dans les jours qui viennent, je commencerai une nouvelle fic (mais elle ne sera pas en priorité comme Ambre Noire, no soucis!) avec un pairing très particulier... et d'ailleurs, toute la drame est très particulière...

Allez, le premier qui poste une review, il a le droit de poser une question sur la future fic :P. Quel privilège, n'est-ce pas:D

Je pense (j'espère) pouvoir répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui... Croisons les doigts...

NSRRALH (note sans réel rapport avec l'histoire): franchement, je veux bien aller chez le dermato, mais si c'est pour qu'on me prescrise une crème qui me crame la peau, merci mais ça ira !

NSRRALH 2: Habby-chan je t'attends pour le chapitre 12! (vu que je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'andromaque :'( )

Have a good week,

NalaH.


	12. En conséquence

_**

* * *

**_

Désolée pour le retard xD Bonne lecture et merci de consulter mon mot à la fin!

* * *

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Encore heureux ! Merci à Andromaque, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction, qui fait du très bon travail :p. Sans elle, le temps entre chaque publication serait doublé, alors vous pouvez la remercier xD. Un énorme merci également à Habby-chérie, sans qui l'inspiration me manquerait souvent, et dont qui l'amitié et l'aide m'est précieuse pour cette fic. Merci!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there_

Loves me nott,

t.A.T.u, album Dangerous and Moving

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 12 : En conséquence - **

- Quelle est la composition de la potion tue-loup? demanda Ginny à Luna -dont le regard étrangement, était un peu trop souvent porté sur la table des Serpentard, vers un certain blond-, tandis qu'elles faisaient leur devoirs ensemble.

- Aucune idée... "Quels peuvent être les effets d'un bézoard contaminé par le virus d'Anthrice?" lut la jeune fille d'une voix rêveuse avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme: mais qu'est-ce qu'on en sait! Ce Slughorn est pire que Rogue, il n'enseigne même pas bien. A Serdaigle, non le trouvons pathétique.

- N'exagérons pas, raisonna Mickael d'une voix sage, pire que Rogue, ça n'existe pas.

Mickael Jordans était un ami de Ginny et Luna, et était en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Il avait un an de plus qu'elles, et bien qu'ils ne traînaient pas beaucoup ensemble, ils s'entendaient très bien.

- Vous disiez, Mr Jordans? siffla une voix derrière eux.

Avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant, ils se retournèrent. Leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal les fixaient les yeux plissés.

- Hm... balbutia le jeune homme avec le teint soudainement livide. Je disais que le virus de Borgue était la pire chose au monde!

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, je suis rassuré. Mais vous irez quand même en retenue, tous les trois.

- Quoi? s'enflamma Hermione qui était venue voir comment ils se débrouillaient avec leurs leçons. Mais ils n'ont rien fait, monsieur!

- N'aggravez pas le cas de votre maison, petite idiote. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lovegood, Jordans et Weasley, vous serez en retenue avec moi Lundi matin à cinq heures précises.

- Mais… c'est le lendemain du bal! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

- On verra si je ne peux pas, Je-sais-tout... Si vous ne venez pas, je vous ferais exclure. Alors, Lundi, cinq heures, dans mon bureau.

Il s'en alla. Hermione fusilla son dos du regard puis regarda leurs devoirs:

- Luna, tu n'as pas bon là... La potion Wiggenweld ne sert pas à faire apparaître des Sombrals, mais à guérir les blessures superficielles, tu confonds avec le théorème de Wiggensag... Jordans, son devoir est à peu près bon, sauf que tu devrais refaire la conclusion. Voyons voir, Ginny...

Elle se pencha et scruta avec attention son parchemin.

- Très bien... Tu as enfin commencé à travailler? s'exclama-t-elle, ironique et surprise.

- Faut croire, soupira la Weasley.

- Tu peux rentrer à la salle commune, je les aide à finir. Allez, tu as l'air fatiguée en plus.

Sans plus se faire prier, Ginny se leva et marcha lentement. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller aux dortoirs... Elle se dirigea plutôt vers la volière, au moins, elle serait tranquille.

Il faisait assez froid là-bas : elle resserra son manteau contre elle puis appuya ses coudes contre une des fenêtres grande ouverte. L'air glacé lui tapa le visage et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, alors elle ferma doucement ses paupières.

-_Il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi dans mon âme, et il y en aurait jamais_, répéta t-elle en tripotant ses mains froides.

Sa voix était neutre, comme si elle récitait un vers d'un poésie. Mais c'était plus que ça. Les paroles de Tom, ses manies, ses gestes...

- Ils me manquent tellement... murmura t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup tes parents...

Elle se retourna vivement. Harry était là.

_Mais je rêve, ton balafré est toujours dans nos pattes dans les moments où il ne faut pas! _

- Ferme-la un peu! soupira-t-elle, agacée.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Oh non? Je n'ai quand même pas pensé tout haut?

_"Il semblerait..." _

- Désolée! s'exclama Ginny en se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'est pas à toi que je te parlais! Sinon euh... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

- Oh, répliqua-t-il l'air amusé, je viens juste envoyer une lettre... Tu sais, c'est la volière donc c'est ici qu'on va _normalement_.

Sans attendre une réponse, il prit une chouette noire et accrocha un petit mot à sa patte.

Il lui semblait que le regard du survivant était plus brillant que d'habitude.

SsSsSsSsSsS

- Ginny! s'exclama Lavande Brown. Courrier!

- Mais qui peut bien m'écrire à cette heure là! s'étonna la rousse. C'est le matin le courrier, pas en plein après-midi!

Elle prit le papier et le déplia. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle hésitait entre la tristesse et la joie. Après tout, c'était le moment qu'elle attendait depuis sa première année, non? Et puis, elle devait oublier Tom... Avec un soupir, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit à toute vitesse une réponse sur un parchemin vierge. La chouette ne tarda pas à s'envoler au loin par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Qui était-ce? demandèrent toutes les filles du dortoir à l'unisson.

- Voyez vous même! soupira Ginny.

Parvati le prit en premier, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, éclata d'un gloussement, avant de le passer à lavande, puis à Hermione, puis...

_Hmm... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais... Tu veux venir au bal avec moi? _

_J'attends ta réponse... Ginevra. _

_Ps: désolé, Hedwige s'est brisée une aile, elle ne peut plus voler pour le moment... _

_Avec toute mon humble considération, _

_Harryette Potter. _

SsSsSsSsSsS

- Que dirais-tu du thème médiéval? proposa timidement Julia en tripotant sa plume.

C'était déstabilisant de se trouver en face d'un garçon aussi beau. Heureusement, elle savait plutôt bien camoufler ses émotions, contrairement à Beth ou à Sarah..

- Non merci, trancha immédiatement Tom en barrant sur sa liste quelque chose. Ecoute, Markins, je veux bien croire que t'es une Serdaigle mais trouve nous une idée intelligente qu'on en finisse le plus rapidement possible.

Julia Markins, elle-même, seconde préfête chargée de l'organisation du bal, Serdaigle, sixième année.

- Tu sais quoi Jedusor? siffla-t-elle en se levant. Pourquoi tu ne trouverais pas une idée pour cette fichue fête toi-même? J'en ai marre, ça me soule, Dippet à pété un plomb, je rêve!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! coupa-t-il sèchement. Maintenant Markins, tu vas t'asseoir, et TU vas trouver cette idée. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui trouve le thème de stupides bals?

Elle lui obéit en grinçant des dents. Décidemment, ce type était insupportable. Toujours prétentieux, arrogant... et dire qu'il faisait son lèche-botte avec les professeurs, ça la rendait presque malade!

-Futuriste?

- Bien voyons! se moqua-t-il. Pourquoi pas habillés en Mickey tant qu'on y est?

- Ca peut être pas mal.

- Je plaisantais Markins!

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on se casse autant la tête! C'est un bal d'halloween après tout! Prenons le thème des vampires des morts etc... Ca conviendra parfaitement.

- Et dire que j'ai gaspillé une demi-heure à... faire ça!

- Ne pense pas à moi surtout!

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention!

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et sans même un au revoir, se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller manger. A cause de cette fichue réunion, il était en retard au souper. Il se laissa tomber à coté de Jenna, dont l'assiette était vide.

- Tu ne manges pas? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle l'attendait, puis, ils se servirent chacun à leur tour. Il fut surpris par le silence de la jeune fille. Elle qui d'ordinaire le bombardait toujours de questions sur tout, en temps normal, elle l'aurait harcelé pour savoir sur quoi le bal de samedi allait être. Mais là, rien, elle se contentait de se servir un peu de brocolis, de piquer sa fourchette dans les dit-légumes, et d'avaler, en buvant de temps en temps un peu d'eau. Il profita de son silence, et après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de demander ce qui n'allait pas... il n'avait pas envie de sortir le masque du type réconfortant. Mais alors que les repas disparaissaient et qu'un grand gâteau venait de monter des cuisines ainsi que d'autres desserts, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as bientôt finit de me regarder comme ça? interrogea Tom, férocement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à cause de cette Markins...

- Qui est-ce, Tom?

- Markins? Mais tu sais bien, cette prétentieuse de la maison des rapaces...

- Pas elle. _Elle_.

-Je crains de ne pas te suivre, chérie.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, d'accord? siffla-t-elle. Tu sais que je parle de cette... cette fille!

- Si tu voulais bien me dire _quelle_ fille, ça serait gentil, ricana-t-il.

- Cette fille qui hante ton coeur... murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste. Celle qui t'arrache à moi...

-Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien? J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui est amoureux? siffla-t-il, exaspéré. NON. Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher toutes ces conneries, si j'étais toi j'arrêterais te fréquenter Bulstrode!

- La tête, non, mais l'attitude, oui!

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, et sanglota:

- Tu crois que je suis si bête? Et bien non, figure-toi! Il y a quelque chose avec cette fille, tu n'arrêtes pas de la dessiner partout alors qu'avant, c'était moi ton modèle préféré! Explique-moi! Je veux comprendre! A cause d'elle, tu n'es plus comme avant!

- Tu n'es pas la seule fille à dessiner, personne n'est indispensable, continua-t-il froidement sans le moins du monde laisser l'impression de s'énerver.

- Mais est-ce une raison? s'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Depuis l'autre jour, c'est limite si tu m'adresses la parole, tu as toujours l'air ailleurs, soucieux... et ces dessins! Je veux bien croire qu'il n'y a pas que moi, mais POURQUOI sont-ils si beaux? Les miens sont terriblement fades, sans vie, à coté des siens! Et je sais très bien que la qualité de tes croquis varie en fonction de tes sentiments, depuis le temps!

- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est plus belle que toi, et que donc forcément en dessin elle l'est aussi...

- Tu n'es pas drôle du tout! Elle ne l'est pas, tu le sais très bien! Il y a quelque chose, je le sais... Tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant, Tom...

Il en avait vraiment marre de cette comédie. Il se leva sans prendre la peine de finir son dessert, puis se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

- Mais ma chère Jenna, je n'ai jamais _rien_ ressenti pour toi!

Et il sortit de la grande salle, probablement pour aller vers les cachots.

Il aurait du voir à ce moment la démence dans les yeux de Jenna. Mais il ne la vit pas.

Il ne vit pas, l'étincelle qui au plus profond d'elle-même, criait vengeance.

--------------------------------------------

Ouhouh? Y'a quelqu'un? °silence abyssal° Vraiment personne? ° silence abyssal _bis _°. Bon okaaay, j'ai compris, vous m'en voulez, vous voulez plus me parler... Je suis désolée d'être tant en retard / je sais pas quoi vous dire! En plus, j'ai aucune excuse... vraiment aucune... enfin si: je bloquais sur le chapitre seize (mais vraimetn bien!). Heureusement, l'inspiration est revenue, ainsi que la motivation... faut dire aussi, vu les reviews que j'ai reçu au chap dernier! justement, je voulais savoir: vous ne l'avez pas apprécié? qu'est-ce qui clochait? Encore désolée pour le retard de celui-ci, je PROMET que c'est la DERNIERE fois qu'une telle chose arrive, mais vraiment la dernière. Non mais.

Chapitre prochain: _Manipulation de l'Ennemi _(notez le E en majuscule, lol!). Au programme: des préparatifs difficiles, des jalousies entre Hermione et Ron, la "petite voix" de Ginny plus présente que jamais, un bal mouvementé, des manipulations subtiles, de la légimencie, de la naïveté, de l'humour...

Petite preview assez longue pour une fois:

_A peine cette phrase prononcée, toutes les filles se mirent à se battre pour savoir qui était le plus beau. Des propositions assez étonnantes se firent entendre parmis les classiques "Malefoy! Harry! Dubois", comme par exemple "Ron! Neville" et même "Rogue!"_

_Malheureusement, il fut bientot l'heure d'y aller. Ginny se surpris à espèrer une éventuelle attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. _

_"Ton humour est dérisoire, Ginevra"._

_Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié._

Vwala!

Merci aux revieweurs! Vu le nombre, j'aurai sans doute le temps de répondre tout de suite, xD. On m'a fait remarqué que j'avais posté deux fois le même chapitre, désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, FF déconne complètement lol!

Bzous bzous et à dimanche (sans faute, promis).

NalaH.


	13. Manipulation de l'Ennemi

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Je me réserve le droit de reprendre cette fic pour en faire mon propre roman (en changeant bien sûr tout ce qui à un rapport avec Poudlard) donc je considère cette fic comme entièrement mienne (que ce soit la tournures des phrases ou encore le caractère des persos que je donne!), j'ai juste "piqué" la base de Rowling Merci à Andromaque et Habby. Je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, juste des reviews :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

Show me love,

t.A.T.u, album Dangerous and Moving

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 13 : Manipulation de L'Ennemi - **

- Hermione a raison, renchérit Lavande en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur. Dommage que les garçons ne soient pas déja là pour te voir!

- Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du aller à ce bal!

Ginny se regarda dans le miroir, avec l'impression d'être totalement ridicule. Sa robe était noire et argentée, si longue qu'elle avait peur de se prendre les pieds dedans avec ses escarpins de même couleur, trop pointus à son goût. Hermione lui avait tressé les cheveux, puis avec un sortilège trouvé dans un magazine, elle lui avait mit des miniatures de réelles roses rouges entrelacées à ses mèches rousses.

Justement, elle regarda Hermione avec envie. Elle avait fait beaucoup moins d'efforts que pour le bal du tournoi des trois champions, c'était visible, mais elle la trouva mieux ainsi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés simplement en une modeste queue de cheval, et une robe beige sans artifice habillait sa peau.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas acheté une robe comme _ça_! se plaignit Ginny en montrant la dite-robe.

En effet, ce n'était nullement elle qui avait choisit. Le jour où toutes les filles avaient décidé de faire du shopping à Pré-au-lard, elle avait refusé de les accompagner, prétexant avoir de la fièvre. Elles étaient revenues avec leur robe de bal... et la sienne.

- Parce que tu aurais été ridicule avec! s'exclama Parvati en la regardant comme si c'était une évidence pure. Tu n'as pas la beauté sage et sévère d'Hermione, tu es plutot une romantique, une rêveuse...

- Mhm, la belle affaire.

- Et tu y vas avec le survivant, c'est une raison suffisante pour être impeccable.

- Merci, je n'ai pas oublié ce détail, railla-t-elle.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as fais pour aller au bal avec le garçon le plus canon de Poudlard.

A peine cette phrase prononcée, toutes les filles se mirent à se battre pour savoir qui était le plus beau. Des propositions assez étonnantes se firent entendre parmi les classiques "Malefoy! Harry! Dubois", comme par exemple "Ron! Neville" et même "Rogue!"

Malheureusement, il fut bientot l'heure d'y aller. Ginny se surpris à espèrer une éventuelle attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

_"Ton humour est dérisoire, Ginevra"._

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Bien entendu, Harry était déja en bas, l'attendant en plaisantant avec Ron. Il était très beau dans son ensemble vert émeraude, et ses cheveux étaient... encore mieux décoiffés de d'habitude. Elle pouffa quand elle remarqua qu'il avait visiblement essayé d'utiliser du gel, avant de tout enlever... Elle préféra ne pas imaginer le résultat désastreux que cela avait été.

Aussitôt qu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Ron les remarquèrent et son regard se posa sur Hermione. Ses joues s'empourprèrent malgré le regard noir qu'il envoyait à la Je-sais-tout. Elle connaissait trop bien son frère...

Hermione lanca un regard meurtrier à Lavande qui se jeta sur Ron et déclara sèchement mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende:

- Allons-y. Je ne veux pas que McLaggen attende.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Ginny.

- Vous êtes très jolie, ma princesse.

Ses lèvres touchèrent ses doigts en un baise main délicat qui lui rappella Tom... Tom. Encore et toujours Tom.

_" Giiiiiiiinnyyyyyyyyyy... soupira la petite voix avec ennui et tristesse, en ralongeant au maximum son prénom plutôt court. La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé!"_

"Pas grave, un peu de bièreaubeurre, et j'oublierai tout."

_" J'adore ta manière de résoudre tes problèmes. Note mon ton ironique."_

- Oh, tais toi! Tu me gaches la soirée, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait...

_"..."_

" Je n'ai pas fait ce que je crois?"

_" Si "_

- Oh désolée désolée Harry! s'exclama Ginny en ne demandant qu'une chose: mourir sur place, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais non non non je parlais à euh... une petite voix, oui, c'est ça!

Le sourcil du survivant monta plus haut à chaque mot qu'elle prononca, puis il éclata de rire.

- Je te crois... Mas tu sais que quand même, parfois, tu es un véritable numéro? Je te dit un compliment, et tu me dis plutot ou moins gentillement de la fermer!

- Désolée uhuh... s'excusa-t-elle en arrangeant sans que cela soit vraiment utile sa coiffure. Tu n'es pas mal non plus!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, Ginny complètement gênée la tête dans les épaules aux côtés d'Harry, mort de rire. Ils furent interpellés par Ron qui demanda à "Potter ce qu'il avait fait à sa frangine", celui-ci lui raconta tout, et ce furent tous deux qui rièrent à ses dépends.

_" Tu parles! Ils rient comme des éléphants en hibernation"_

" Parce que tu prends ma défense, maintenant? Et puis ça n'hiberne pas les éléphants."

" Moi égal toi, donc s'ils se moquent de toi, ils se moquent aussi de moi. Pour le coup des éléphants, j'ai pris le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit, qui est aussi le tien je te signale."

La musique était très classique, et à son grand malheur, Harry l'invita à danser.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça, balbutia-t-elle en se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça.

- Exact.

Mais il la prit quand même par la main, et ils valsèrent au milieu des robes colorées.

Après quelques danses, elle fut vite fatiguée, et sortit prendre l'air à coté du lac, pendant qu'un harry déçu choisissait une autre cavalière pour la prochaine valse. Elle aimait s'assoir au lac... L'air là-bas y était comme différent, elle respirait mieux.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et regarda le reflet des fenêtres illuminées du château dans l'eau, qui reflètaient comme des taches d'or sur la surface noire lisse.

- Quelle belle nuit pour mourir! railla-t-elle à elle même, épuisée.

Elle se sentait étrange, comme si on la forcait à quitter son esprit et qu'un combat acharné s'engageait entre son cerveau et son corps.

Puis finalement, elle tomba allongée sur l'herbe, et elle se sentit meilleure parce quand elle dormait, il n'y avait plus de place pour les cauchemars dans son coeur.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Jamais un bal ne lui avait semblé aussi ennuyant. Certes, il était accompagné d'une jolie Serpentard, mais vraiment... Les musiques étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, les filles gloussaient sans arrêt.

Tom poussa un soupir à fendre un roc et tripota les pans de ses manches.

- On ne danse pas? demanda naivement Françoise, sa cavalière de la soirée.

- Non, siffla-t-il un brin sarcastique, on ne danse pas!

Il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire tout cela à Ginny... Il n'aimait pas le penser et il ne l'avouerai jamais, mais elle lui manquait. Sa vie était beaucoup moins amusante depuis la dernière fois.

C'était étrange quand on y pensait... Elle qui venait toujours même quand il la menacait de la tuer, cette fois-ci, elle était restée chez elle. Il se demandait souvent comment était sa vie là-bas.

La musique se fit insupportable, et un slow des plus langoureux résonna, tandis que Françoise le regardait avec espoir. Il lui renvoya un regard noir.

Y avait-il un moyen de faire revenir Ginny? Un procédé magique? Si oui, il était franchement partant. Elle seule pouvait remonter un peu le niveau absolument médiocre de ce bal ridicule. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

_" A peine cinq jours ", _le nargua sa conscience.

Evidemment, même sans sa présence, il continuait à la dessiner, mais ce n'était pas aussi... bien.

Et puis après tout, il était occlumens et legilimens, non? Il pouvait bien la forcer à venir! Bon, il y avait évidemment toutes les années qui les séparaient... Mais qu'importait, il pouvait toujours essayer.

Et donc, il se concentra fort en essayant de ne pas penser à la greluche à coté de lui. Il essaya de ressentir les émotions de la Gryffondor. Et il crut les apercevoir... elle se sentait à ce moment même honteuse. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir lu autant de livres de magie noire. Il se concentra fort pour qu'elle se sente mal... puis au bout d'un moment, il arriva à manipuler son esprit pour qu'elle soit en plein sommeil. C'était la seule manière de "contrôler" quelqu'un à ce point. Il se mit dans son esprit, s'empara de lui, et lui ordonna de prendre l'ange et de venir sur la tour d'astronomie. Il n'était pas sûr que cela marche... Ce n'était pas une pratique très sûre. Il ne connaissait personne qui avait tenté avant lui le contrôle d'une personne dans le temps! Mais il avait essayé, il n'avait plus qu'a aller à la dite-tour et attendre un peu, et il verrait bien.

- Je pars, annonca-t-il à Francoise. Ce bal m'énerve.

- Tu vas dans ta chambre? Je peux venir?

- Non, je vais directement dormir... bonne soirée quand même, s'exclama-t-il mielleux tout en riant froidement intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que cette fille était stupide.

Il monta aussi rapidement qu'il put les marches de la tour est...Pitié que ça marche, pitié que ça marche... pensa-t-il.

Quand il arriva là haut, il ne vit rien. Son sort n'avait pas marché. Tom soupira et fit apparaitre un crayon et une plume, puis s'assit sur le sol froid. Dès qu'elle lui manquait... trop, et bien, il dessinnait, inlassablement.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit une présence, une autre respiration que la sienne. Quand il leva les yeux, il s'apercut que Ginny était là... Mais inconsciente comme dans un profond sommeil, ce qui n'était pas l'effet voulut.

Il grimaca. Peut-etre qu'il y était allé un peu trop fort. Elle avait l'air presque assommée.

Avec un soupir, Tom prit Ginny dans ses bras et l'emmena à sa chambre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Je vous l'accorde: il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses, mais c'était indispensable que j'écrive ce passage... Enfin, passons...

Grande nouvelle: **j'ai fini d'écrire Ambre Noire**! j'en reviens pas! J'ai écris tous les chapitres, ils sont tous sur mon pc! (l)(l)! Ce qui veut dire trois choses:

1- J'ai réussi mon objectif!

2- A partir d'aujourd'hui, les publications seront BEAUCOUP plus rapides (avant, je postais pas car je coinçais sur divers chapitres, mais maintenant je n'aurai plus ce souci!)

3- Je suis plus motivée que jamais, et j'aime mon histoire plus que jamais!

Bref, je suis TROP contente! Alors, maintenant je peux vous donner des précisionz claires: l'histoire comportera 17 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue et le prologue). C'est à dire qu'il reste.. quatre chapitres avant la fin! Snif! Ca passe vite, pas vrai? Et je parie que vous vous demandez comment je vais pouvoir finir une histoire convenablement avec si peu de chapitres restants, et si courts... et bien, figurez vous que les derniers chapitres sont TRES longs (pour vous donner une idée, le chapitre seize fait le double d'un chapitre normal). Quant à la fin... mystère et boule de gomme niark niark...

Je disais: il ne se passe pas des masses d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que vous serez TRES interessées par le chapitre suivant... autrement dit, le rating risque de passer en M ... Vous ne voyez toujours pas ce que je veux dire, espèces de perverti(e)s?

Voici une preview pour les prudes qui n'auraient pas saisi:

_Sa natte rousse était à moitié défaite et la moitié des roses minatures étaient parties au cours de la soirée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si peu...habillée, et il remarqua qu'elle avait un corps harmonieux, tout en courbes douces et encore légèrement enfatines. Ses jambes, et tout son corps était d'un joli teint de lys blanc. Il lui semblait que jamais ses yeux ambrés n'avaient brillés si fort._

_Il se sentit étrange, et son coeur battit plus fort que d'habitude dans sa poitrine, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment._

_- Où veux-tu poser? demanda-t-il d'une voix très calculée._

J'admets que sur ce coup je suis cruelle...

Sinon: je suis très déçue, je ne reçois plus beaucoup de reviews... enfin, y'a toujours le même tombres de lectures mais trois fois moins de reviews, et moi ça m'intéresse de savoir votre avis parce qu'après j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai écrit est nul... Donc, voilà, je voudrais vous demander: qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez plus? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui est le moins bien dans ma fic et que je pourrais améliorer (le premier qui dit l'ortho je le tue!)... Merci. Je sais que de nos jours, il n'y a que les slashs qui "payent" mais comme le jour où j'écrirai une fic du type drago/harry n'est pas arrivé et n'arrivera jamais...

Bizous et à dans pas trop longtemps,

NalaH.


	14. Le Feu et la Glace

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Je me réserve le droit de reprendre cette fic pour en faire mon propre roman (en changeant bien sûr tout ce qui à un rapport avec Poudlard) donc je considère cette fic comme entièrement mienne (que ce soit la tournures des phrases ou encore le caractère des persos que je donne!), j'ai juste "piqué" la base de Rowling Merci à Andromaque et Habby. Je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, juste des reviews :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us  
_

Not gonna get us,

t.A.T.u, album 200km/h in the Wrong Lane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 14 : Le feu et la glace - **

Tom la reposa doucement sur le lit et l'observa.

Et inévitablement, il la trouva très belle. Alors, avec l'impression de ne plus savoir où il en était, il reprit son crayon et se remit à l'ouvrage sur un nouveau papier.

Mais il s'avérait que la tâche était beaucoup plus dure que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle ne cessait de bouger dans son sommeil qui semblait si agité, remontant ou descendant le pan de sa robe alors qu'elle se retournait encore et encore. Tom se décida à la réveiller lorsqu'elle ouvrit elle-même ses paupières blanches qui papillonnèrent quelques instants, comme sortant d'un rêve particulièrement beau.

Elle se redressa afin de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, se frotta les yeux, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais làààà? bailla-t-elle.

Puis enfin, quand elle analysa la situation, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est étrange, je ne me souviens de rien... Je ne voulais pas revenir, pourtant, dit-elle finalement au bout d'un certain temps où elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Je vais y aller, si cela ne te dérange pas. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, pas vrai?

Il fut si surpris qu'il releva son regard immédiatement vers elle qui se levait déjà vers la statuette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait autant... changé! Avant, elle se serait battue pour rester mais là elle le fuyait comme la peste, acceptant à peine trois minutes en sa compagnie.

- Ne pars pas, ordonna-t-il simplement en gardant un visage impassible. C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir.

Il espéra fortement qu'elle ne lui demande pas d'explications, et preuve que leurs esprits étaient d'une certaine sorte liés, elle sembla entendre et se tut. Elle se laissa retomber sur la couverture d'émeraude avant de lâcher, presque d'ânonner d'un air aussi normal que si elle parlait du dernier cours de métamorphoses:

- J'aimerais bien qu'à l'avenir, tu ne me contrôles plus. Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as déjà assez fait? Explique-moi pourquoi je suis là, que je puisse partir.

Tom grinça des dents. Voilà ce que c'était les Gryffondor. Il se surprit une demi-seconde à regretter son choix.

Et maintenant, que pouvait-il lui dire? Bien sûr, la réponse parfaite était déjà toute écrite dans sa tête. Une réponse très fausse, mais logique.

- Il fallait que je te dessine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son air un peu déçu, avant qu'elle pousse un soupir à fendre un roc.

- Donc, je ne suis qu'un modèle... J'arrive, tu m'ordonnes plus ou moins gentiment de partir, puis tu me fais revenir...

C'était vrai que quand il y réfléchissait, elle marquait un point.

- Bon, tu ne crois pas que ce petit manège commence à être un peu ridicule? Tu peux partir, si tu veux, rien ne t'en empêche! siffla-t-il. Tu aurais pu être mon modèle, mais je crois que finalement je vais demander à Jenna...

La réaction de Ginny fut rapide et elle le coupa avant même qu'il puisse finir:

- Je reste. Mais, à une condition.

Il remarqua sans problème qu'une rougeur affreuse s'était mise sur ses joues, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire une chose honteuse.

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses un dessin particulier... Enfin, tu vois, je ne connais personne qui aime dessiner et qui le fasse aussi bien que toi, et hm... Je veux dire, tu es aussi la seule personne qui pourrait avoir envie une seconde de moi comme modèle, avoua-t-elle à contrecoeur.

- Et? s'enquit-t-il en essayant difficilement de camoufler un sourire jubilatoire.

- J'aimerai que tu me dessines, enfin… disons... peu habillée...

Sans le moindre étonnement, il la vit regarder subitement au sol comme si elle voulait s'y fondre. Il n'arrivait même plus à cacher son plaisir malsain.

- Vraiment folle, Ginny Weasley. Mais si tu insistes tant, il serait malpoli de ne pas accepter ta requête... La salle de bain est à toi.

Les joues toujours cramoisies, elle se tourna vers la pièce d'eau et s'y engouffra à toutes allures, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

SsSsSsSsSsS

_" MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS? s'époumona la voix dans sa tête, aigue. TU VAS VRAIMENT TROP LOIN!"_

"Ce n'est pas ma faute, je... C'est venu tout seul, je n'y peux rien! avoua Ginny, plus qu'honteuse, qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Je ne sais pas ce que m'est passé en tête, je me suis dit que..."

_"C'était VRAIMENT une MERVEILLEUSE IDÉE! Tu sais pour quoi il va te prendre maintenant, hein? Tu le sais? Et puis, tu m'avais promis hier que tu ne l'aimais pas! Tu ne tiens aucune de tes promesses"_

" Mais je ne l'aime plus! se défendit-il assez pitoyablement. "

_"A d'autres!"_

Comme il était assez désagréable de débattre avec la petite voix sur ce sujet et que Tom allait commencer à s'impatienter, elle fit tomber rapidement ses vêtements au sol.

"OH non! se plaignit-elle. Je ne peux pas sortir comme ÇA! Il va me trouver moche, grosse, et..."

_"Il fallait y penser avant, ma fille! Maintenant, tu y vas et puis c'est tout! ordonna-t-elle sur le même ton qu'une mère utilisait pour obliger son enfant à ranger sa chambre."_

Ginny prit sa baguette et transforma une des serviettes de l'école en voile de soie légère -un peu trop à son goût- dans lequel elle se drapa.

Et avec l'impression que la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor était en elle, tant elle se sentait soudainement pleine d'un courage nouveau, elle sortit après un dernier soupir pour tout le monde qu'elle abandonnait, loin, très loin, derrière elle...

SsSsSsSsSsS

Il la regarda sortir la tête haute. Elle était toujours très, très belle. Encore plus qu'avant, car elle avait l'air tellement moins artificielle.

Sa natte rousse était à moitié défaite et la moitié des roses miniatures étaient parties au cours de la soirée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si peu...habillée, et il remarqua qu'elle avait un corps harmonieux, tout en courbes douces et encore légèrement enfantines. Ses jambes, et tout son corps étaient d'un joli teint de lys blanc. Il lui semblait que jamais ses yeux ambrés n'avaient brillés si fort.

Il se sentit étrange, et son coeur battit plus fort que d'habitude dans sa poitrine, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Où veux-tu poser? demanda-t-il d'une voix très calculée.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas que sa voix la lâche dans ce moment crucial, et préféra agir: elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, celle où reposait la statuette de l'ange. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que voulait dire le creux dans son ventre d'appréhension, il devait en ce moment même la juger intérieurement, et puis... Elle entendit comme Hermione lui dire sa tête: "Ginny, fais toujours les choses comme tu les sens, et tu n'auras pas le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit". Sans même être complètement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, avec ce courage qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir, elle laissa tomber à ses pieds le voile de soie qui l'entourait, et à peine le tissu eut-il frôler le sol dans un doux bruissement qu'elle regretta son geste encore une fois.

Tom la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il était à peine deux mètres d'elle, et son regard noir sur son corps brûlant la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Comme ça, ça va? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à sa naturelle à sa grande horreur.

- C'est parfait, annonça-t-il.

Il fut parfaitement soulagé d'être aussi fort en camouflage de sentiments. Il en avait rudement besoin à ce moment même. Son regard se promena sur elle, pour visualiser à peu près où il allait poser ses traits. Mais il avait du mal à arrêter de l'admirer. Il savait que la plupart des garçons se seraient contentés de fixer son regard sur sa poitrine - et même lui devait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement désirable - mais il ne lui semblait pas que c'était la plus belle partie d'elle; parce qu'elle formait un tout et pas des pièces détachées disgracieuses ou jolies. Et ce tout lui plaisait, c'était certain, il le sentait, et son corps aussi.

Il posa les premiers traits, puis traça rapidement une esquisse de sa natte lâche, avant de faire pétiller ses yeux.

Tom avait fait environ un peu plus de la moitié du travail quand il la regarda encore une fois pour bien rendre l'expression du mouvement. Mais elle n'était plus assise... Elle se trouvait debout, devant lui, les bras croisés autour de son ventre nu dans un signe de pudeur infantile. Il damna Lucifer lui-même quand il se sentit rougir, très, très, très légèrement.

Ginny ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi délicieuse et si attirante. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi... Sa conscience lui rappela combien elle était gamine, chiante, fleur-bleue, puérile, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était là, devant elle, telle une offrande du ciel, et même lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps fragile et de ses yeux brillants.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levée? demanda-t-il, et il fut bien heureux que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'oreille musicale car son ton sonnait horriblement faux.

- J'ai réfléchi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sembla s'apercevoir de sa nudité, comme réveillée d'un long sommeil, et prit rapidement un drap sur le lit avant de s'envelopper dedans. Jamais ses joues n'avaient été aussi rouges.

- Réfléchi à quoi?

- A ta proposition... Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te suivre, et puis finalement je suis d'ac -

- Non.

La réponse franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

Et elle le regarda tristement, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi non?

- Tu ne peux pas, dit-il simplement. Tu n'es pas faite pour ça, c'est tout.

Ginny sentit ses yeux devenir peu à peu plus humides que d'ordinaire. C'était toujours à elle que cela arrivait.

Une larme de cristal coula sur sa joue, puis deux, puis trois, puis des douzaines. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire maintenant, c'était de s'en aller. Et il la toisait avec froideur comme si cela lui était complètement égal qu'elle meure de chagrin.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui passa dans la tête de Tom à ce moment là. Et à vrai dire, elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Le Serpentard la prit juste dans les bras, fermement, pas pour la consoler, il la serrait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait fusionner avec elle. Puis, ses lèvres appuyèrent contre les siennes d'une manière sourde et exigeante. Il lui faisait mal, encore et encore. S'en rendait-il compte? Probablement.

Pourtant, jamais elle ne riposta. Elle se laissa juste faire, comme si elle n'était pas elle même, qu'elle vivait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis, au fur et à mesure des baisers de soie de Tom, la tristesse disparut, un peu comme si elle s'était baignée dans les larmes d'un Phoenix. Un autre sentiment prit par d'elle, un sentiment si fort qu'il lui fit mal au ventre à en mourir. Elle voulait que le supplice s'arrête, mais en même temps, il devait continuer, absolument... Ses mains d'hommes sur sa peau brûlante, son regard posé sur elle sans jugement, leurs mains entremêlées, schéma de leur âme. Qu'était cette impression de vide intérieur? Celle d'insatisfaction, de vouloir toujours en avoir plus?

Elle savait, enfin. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit ses joues prendre feu. Seigneur. Elle aimait Tom, le voulait en elle, en mourrait presque... Est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas une erreur? Faisait-il cela pour lui faire plaisir? C'était loin d'être ses priorités. Elle savait que cette chance ne se reproduirait pas plusieurs fois. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qui était important, c'est qu'ils soient pour une ultime fois réunis dans un souffle, un soupir, un même mot...

Et leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde à peine. La même étincelle dans les yeux. Énigme impossible à résoudre. Juste un homme et une femme, et leur histoire… construite sur quatre ans, avec leurs admirations et leurs répulsions, avec les combats équitables, l'espoir invisible, toutes ces décisions imposées, les vérités qui s'affrontent, les rêves et les cauchemars, les découvertes innocentes, les nombreuses esquisses d'amour, toutes ces choses sur lesquelles on a toujours tort...

Elle lui enfonçait fort les ongles dans la peau, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Doucement, ma tigresse... murmura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pitié que je me réveille... souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Pitié que je me réveille.

- Mais tu ne rêves pas, mon coeur.

Immédiatement, la foudre s'abattit sur eux encore une fois, mais bien plus fort, comme mécontente.

Puis, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre. Plus d'autres pierres précieuses que celles de leurs yeux, plus d'habits que leurs peaux en sueurs, pas d'autres papillons de nuit que leurs cils si proches qu'ils étaient emmêlés, pas d'autres sang que sur leurs lèvres scellées.

Le seuil de tolérance de Ginny envers la douleur dans son ventre s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes... Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce monstre qui la rongeait s'arrête. Elle avait toujours pensé que quand elle le ferait, ce serait après un magnifique repas aux chandelles, tout en douceur... Mais leur échange était bestial, animal, ils écrasaient leurs lèvres contre celle de l'autre, dans une étreinte sourde.

_J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. _

Tom s'arrêta net, la regardant bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de penser?

Elle rougit autant que c'était possible. Elle avait oublié qu'il était legilimens. Quelle honte. Il allait la laisser là en la traitant de folle, et...

Mais il n'en fut rien, et il continua de répondre à son étreinte.

Et ses mains d'hommes continuaient de caresser doucement comme une plume son corps offert... cela la rendait folle.

Ils se touchaient sans jamais s'en lasser, tout était permis, dans les bras de l'autre, chacun perdait sa pudeur.

Puis ils finirent par se compléter.

Et ils finirent par tout oublier... Qui ils étaient, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient... Ils savaient juste qu'ils en voulaient plus encore et toujours plus, que leurs deux corps se complétaient et s'emboîtaient parfaitement, qu'un feu vif brûlait dans leur corps... Ils savaient juste qu'ils ne voulaient plus se quitter parce qu'ils étaient bien dans cette étreinte exigeante. Marcher ensemble, regarder le monde ensemble, sourire ensemble, mourir ensemble... Les baisers de Ginny l'apaisait et cette tendresse qui émanait d'elle, et cette fougue qui n'était qu'un feu sous la glace... Le doux bruissement du drap en dessous d'eux, les jambes qui s'emmêlent, félines, l'alcool de l'âme de l'autre dont on devient rapidement ivre... Les regards qui font toute la différence; entre la tombe et le lit, l'amour et la haine, la mort et la vie, le feu et la glace...

Puis enfin, la foudre cessa.

Enfin, le monstre dans leur poitrine s'endormit en reflet à ses propriétaires...Apaisé, grâce a un remède éphémère contre un poison dont on ne guérit jamais.

-----------------------------------------

Si vous saviez les difficultées que j'ai eu à écrire ce chapitre... J'ai réécri le tout environ... à tout casser, quatre fois.

J'espère que ça en vallait la peine et que vous avez bien aimé. Moi, je l'aime assez... désolé si c'est un peu maladroit, mais bon, je n'ai encore jamais vécu une expérience comme celle-ci xD.

Enfin! Passons.

Prochain chapitre: Cruel lendemain. Ca annonce assez bien la couleur, n'est-ce pas! XD. Pour résumer: des doutes terribles, des fugues, une Jenna qui n'a peur de rien pour se venger, des révélations assez étonnantes, un changement brutal de point de vue pour Ginny, une cheminée, une salle commune, un survivant... une fin qui se met en place, doucement, mais assez sûrement...

Preview:

_Elle était là, assise à coté de la fenêtre de la salle commune, douce, fragile. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide au loin, dans le lac peut-être, ou dans nuit noire. Ses cheveux marron avaient de très minces reflets roux à cause de la cheminée à quelque mètres et du feu brûlant qui s'y consumait. Et lui, impuissant, l'homme, la regarda, sans pouvoir rien faire contre cette douleur terrible qui se dégageait d'elle. Lui, celui qui est censé avoir tous les pouvoirs du monde, n'avait même plus celui de la faire sourire un peu. _

Intrigant, pas vrai? ;)

Sinon, merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs! Je vois que vous êtes revenus, ça me fait très plaisir! J'avais peur que mon histoire devenait nulle... Donc merciiiii!

**_GRANDE NOUVELLE:_** n'ayant plus trop d'inspiration pour l'écriture des fics (je préfère me donner plus dans mon roman), je me lance dans la traduction... alors, je lance un grand-appel: avez-vous des fics en anglais qui vous plaisent et que vous aimeriez que je traduise?Ca me ferait très plaisir! Pour l'instant, j'en ai trouvé une pas mal, c'est une Drago/hermione MAIS assez bonne ce qui change de d'habitude, sans offenser les écrivains de ce couple... Elle s'appelle I Hate Everything about You, de Ceres Vesta. Donc je pense la traduire MAIS vous pouvez toujours en proposer car ce n'est pas encore certain! Si possible, pas de fics slash!

Gros bizous,

NalaH.


	15. Cruel Lendemain

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Je me réserve le droit de reprendre cette fic pour en faire mon propre roman (en changeant bien sûr tout ce qui à un rapport avec Poudlard) donc je considère cette fic comme entièrement mienne (que ce soit la tournures des phrases ou encore le caractère des persos que je donne!), j'ai juste "piqué" la base de Rowling Merci à Andromaque et Habby. Je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, juste des reviews :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Won't you please just love me  
and hold me  
and tell me you forgive me  
love me and hold me  
I'm sorry  
won't you please forgive me_

All my love,

t.A.T.u, album ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 15 : Cruel Lendemain - **

Cette sensation de culpabilité enfouie partout en elle n'était pas normale. Non. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, quelque chose de très mauvais à l'horizon... Et cette chaleur à côté d'elle... Pas normale non plus.

Ginny ouvrit brusquement les yeux en redoutant d'avance ce qu'elle allait voir, espèrant que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar... mais évidemment, Tom était bel et bien à côté d'elle, allongé, magnifique, tant que cela lui coupa instantanément tout appétit.

Ils l'avaient fait.

L'amour.

L'amour.

L'amour.

Elle se leva rapidement, en soupirant à moitié de soulagement qu'il soit endormi. Elle n'avait pas pu faire une faute pareille! Non! non non! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter vulgairement de cette manière! Et elle ne l'aimait plus bon sang!

Enfin.. si, bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, mais pas de la même manière qu'avant. Elle avait réussi à faire une croix dessus, à se faire des raisons, et maintenant... Il n'était pas pour elle, c'était tout! Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et il ne l'aimait même pas -il avait probablement couché avec elle sur le moment-.. Elle avait fini par ENFIN réussir à ne plus trop penser à lui... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il la fasse revenir, encore une fois, pour la faire encore souffrir?

Mais elle ne souffrait pas. Elle éprouvait juste une peine sourde et terrible envers lui, envers elle-même.

Elle devait partir. Elle n'accepterait jamais de voir le regard supérieur de Tom quand il se réveillerait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle souhaita ne plus jamais avoir à se noyer dans ses lapis noirs.

Ginny s'habilla rapidement avec un sentiment de vide intérieur affreux. Elle se dirigea vers la statuette de l'ange avant de se retourner vers Tom et de s'approcher à nouveau du lit. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir... elle était bien consciente que demain ou peu après, elle reviendrait. Mais pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Il était beau, comme ça, sur le lit, ses cheveux noirs pour une rare fois ébouriffés. Elle remarqua avec surprise que pour une rare fois, il n'avait pas ce rictus démoniaque et à la fois horriblement séduisant. Son visage était neutre... Il ne cauchemardait pas, mais ne rêvait pas non plus.

Quelle terrible erreur..

Bientôt, la statuette la ramena à la réalité.

Oh oui, quelle terrible erreur elle avait fait là.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Une tache d'un beige pur lui apparut. Puis, deux taches d'un vert particulièrement prononcé. Et aussi une tignasse impeccablement blonde.

Attendez, depuis quand Ginny avait-elle les yeux verts et était-elle blonde? Son esprit encore dans les brumes du sommeil n'arrivait pas à saisir la chose.

- Ginny? appela Tom en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est Jenna... s'exclama la silhouette devant lui qui au fur et à mesure des secondes, gagnait en précision. Je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuner.

Que faisait Jenna ici? Et Ginny? Où était-elle passée?

- Mais bon sang de basilic, tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu fais là? grogna-t-il en se mettant la tête sous l'oreiller.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Et il se sentait si vide... comme si pendant une nuit, il s'était enfin senti lui-même, entièrement.

- Je viens de te le dire, chéri, nargua-t-elle. Tiens mange donc, on a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Enfin, tout fut net. Jenna était assise juste face à lui, particulièrement belle -encore plus que d'habitude-, un plateau de déjeuner complet sur ses genoux, lui tendant avec un sourire charmeur.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite. La place du lit à côté de lui paraissait on ne peut plus vide... Ginny... Ginny... elle était partie, l'avait abandonné... Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il se sentait étrange, comme si à présent, il doutait de tout. C'était horriblement désagréable. La seule chose dont il était sûr... c'était qu'il voulait être avec Ginny, maintenant.

Jenna commença la conversation:

- Alors, Tommy, comment vas-tu ce matin? Tu as vu le magnifique petit déjeuner que je t'ai apporté? Les elfes ont été généreux! Des crêpes à la confiture et au chocolat, des noix de Barcle, et même de la gelée à la bierreaubeurre! Et regarde... il y a aussi ta boisson préférée, de la liqueur de lys!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as fait ça par pur bénévolat? Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler?

Elle battit violemment des cils, avant de susurrer:

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre... A part: mange. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il coupa en deux la crêpe, avant de piquer avec sa fourchette dedans et de la savourer.

- Comme quoi par exemple?

- Tu verras bien...

Ses lèvres peinturlurées d'un magnifique rouge flamboyant s'étiraient dans un sourire faussement timide. Ce jeu n'était même plus drôle, il la connaissait trop bien. Alors qu'il plongea son regard noir dans le sien d'un vert pur, il n'eut plus aucun doute: elle préparait un sale coup, et même, plus que ça. Etrangement, quand elle était comme ça, elle devenait presque laide, son sourire d'ordinaire si séduisant prenait une dimension atroce, ses longs cheveux ressemblaient à des filets du diable, et même ses beaux yeux reflétaient une lueur malsaine, désagréable à voir, agressante. Il essaya de lire dans ses pensées, mais avec une aisance presque insolente, elle dévia son sortilège.

Très contrarié, il commença à manger plus activement, la regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, Jenna.

C'était une affirmation cruelle mais profondément honnête. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet air qu'elle affichait, indéfinissable. Oh, comme le moment où il serrait Ginny dans ses bras et où il se laissait transporter par sa beauté fraîche et innocente lui semblait loin!

- Et moi, je te dis que tu te fais des films, répliqua-t-elle.

Il prit le verre de cristal, et porta la liqueur de lys à sa bouche. L'eau précieuse coula sur ses lèvres puis glissa sur sa langue avec une douceur plus qu'agréable, avant qu'il l'avale dans un soupir. A ce moment précis, une impression d'horreur grandissante s'insinua en lui, tandis que sa compagne murmura sensuellement en se rapprochant dangereusement:

-J'en ai marre de toujours me battre pour tout, Tom. Vraiment marre. Marre de me battre pour rentrer à Poudlard, marre de me battre pour être répartie dans la maison du serpent, marre de me défendre sans arrêt contre les moqueries des autres, marre d'avoir fait tout mon possible pour t'approcher et me brûler les ailes... Marre de me battre pour t'avoir. C'est fini, j'en ai marre, j'abandonne. Plus jamais je ne souffrirai encore comme ça, tu m'entends? Plus jamais je ne ferais des pieds et des mains pour t'avoir, car c'est TOI qui bientôt viendras me voir et me chercher? Tu m'entends?

Non, à vrai dire, il ne l'entendait pas du tout. Pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses lèvres rouges, charnues, désirables à un tel point qu'il aurait pu mourir pour les effleurer des siennes... et puis, son corps de liane, irrésistible, mince, fatal... ses émeraudes brillantes, lacs de toute une vie...

Il aimait Jenna. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte? Quant à Ginny... Franchement, il la détestait! Ce n'était qu'une garce! Comment avait-elle osé se jouer de lui? Le laisser en plan, seul et déboussolé après une telle nuit d'amour? A vrai dire, non, cette nuit était vraiment ratée... il n'aimait que Jenna, elle avait toujours été là pour lui... Il se serait tué pour qu'elle l'aime en retour! Il l'aimait! Il avait envie de le crier au monde entier! Et Ginny pouvait bien brûler, il n'en avait.. rien... à... faire...

- Tom? demanda Jenna doucement, et sa voix n'avait jamais résonné aussi bien dans ses oreilles. Ça va?

Evidemment, que ça allait, ça allait même trop bien... Non, il était trop hypnotisé pour voir la monstruosité de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

Tom se jeta sur sa blonde, et l'embrassa férocement, son corps se brûlant au sien. Elle soupira, presque tristement, douloureusement.

- Finalement, on dirait que ce filtre d'amour est efficace...

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Elle était là, assise à coté de la fenêtre de la salle commune, douce, fragile. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide au loin, dans le lac peut-être, ou dans nuit noire. Ses cheveux marron avaient de très minces reflets roux à cause de la cheminée à quelques mètres et du feu brûlant qui s'y consumait. Et lui, impuissant, l'homme, la regarda, sans pouvoir rien faire contre cette douleur terrible qui se dégageait d'elle. Lui, celui qui est censé avoir tous les pouvoirs du monde, n'avait même plus celui de la faire sourire un peu.

Mais qui le pourrait?

Après tout, il était le survivant, non? Pourquoi voudrait-il faire sourire Ginny, vu qu'il n'était même pas amoureux d'elle? Au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi. Il se fichait de Voldemort, de la paix infinie, de toutes ces choses que les adultes lui répétaient... Il était censé être celui qui pourrait faire vaincre la lumière, mais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de toutes manières, s'il ne pouvait pas faire rire les gens qu'il aimait? Les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux !

Et elle ne bougeait toujours pas, statue immobile. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente gênée qu'il la regarde trop ouvertement. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté éblouissante, mais ainsi, elle était très jolie, un peu comme une statue, une oeuvre d'art. Ses yeux bruns courraient sur l'herbe dehors, et ses bras étaient serrés contre ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre elle. Oui, elle était jolie. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux qu'elle... Sauf qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Son coeur se serra douloureusement, et un mal de tête incroyable le prit, si bien qu'il enleva ses lunettes et s'avachit presque sur le canapé, détournant cette fois ses prunelles de Ginny, les plantant dans le feu, comme avec l'envie de s'y brûler. C'était à croire que le monde entier était contre lui. Dumbledore était mort. Le meurtrier courrait toujours dans la nature. Tous ses amis avaient des problèmes plus ou moins importants.

Et lui, il était tombé amoureux de...

Un bruyant soupir se fit entendre, l'interrompant, premier signe de vie qu'émettait Ginny depuis au moins une heure. Elle se tourna vers lui, lentement, puis elle trembla, et des larmes secouèrent son petit corps fragile.

Là encore, il aurait voulu la consoler, dire quelque chose, mais il était impuissant. Encore une fois. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Ginny se leva. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, avec une lenteur presque inhumaine. Sans prévenir, elle finit par se jeter dans ses bras, sanglotant de plus belle, et il arrivait tellement à comprendre sa peine vu qu'il vivait probablement la même, qu'il faillit se laisser aller et pleurer lui aussi. Mais il se rattrapa. Il devait être là pour elle, ne pas craquer, la consoler, il devait être fort, ne pas pleurer... Pour elle. Pour tous les autres. Pour les seules personnes qui comptaient réellement à ses yeux. Et enfin, pour...

- Harry! murmura-t-elle. J'ai envie de mourir!

Il se tut, encore une fois, et tapota son dos avec sa main un peu tremblante. Il ne pouvait rien répondre. Il planta son regard au loin, dans un infini insaisissable. Elle avait envie de mourir...

Elle ne le saurait jamais, mais aujourd'hui... Lui aussi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Interdiction de mordre, de frapper, etc. Je sais que les chapitres étaient censés arriver rapidement, c'était effectivement ce qui était prévu jusqu'à ce que mon cher PC d'amour décide de choper un virus et de déconner. Bilan des courses: j'ai récupéré mon ordi le week-end dernier, sans aucun fichier dedans, heureusement que tout était sur clé USB! Ce fut une horreur pour une cyber-accro comme moi! Je sais que j'aurais quand même du publier plus tôt, mais avec les conseils de classe et tout...

Bref superbe nouvelle: je fini l'année avec seize de moyenne (je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'exploit que c'est pour une fille comme _MOI_), et je passe en troisième! Yeah, Yeah Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mauvaise nouvelle: j'ai appris que ma meilleure amie (CordonsBleu) redoublait sa quatrième, et ça m'attriste beaucoup parce que sa moyenne est loin d'être très mauvaise (franchement, vous avez déjà vu des collèges qui font redoubler si vous avez onze de moyenne? PAS MOI)... OUIIIIIIIIIN. **Alors si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir (allez, pour votre auteur préférée, mdr) vous mettez dans votre review: FUCK CB'S SCHOOL! **Je vous en serai reconnaissante à vie, lol.

Alors, now je suis en vacs (yes, yes yes!) donc je vais pouvoir écrire toute la journée! My life is greeeeeeeeat! J'ai beaucoup avancé sur mon roman, et pi... Donc normalement, les publications devraient VRAIMENT aller plus vite, sauf si mon ordi bug mais ça m'étonnerait quand même (je péterais un cable si c'était le cas). Je publie le chapitre seize d'ambre noire (le dernier) mercredi-jeudi, ça vous va?

Donc, l'histoire touche effectivement à sa fin... Il reste le chapitre seize à publier, puis aussi un ti épilogue. Je réfléchissais aussi à faire un chapitre supplémentaire de bonus sur l'histoire (vous verrez bien en quoi ça consiste, mais je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus!) donc si ça en interesse...

Ou là là j'ai bien raconté ma vie sur ce coup lol! Bref sérieusement désolé d'avoir fait chier tout le monde avec mes histoires...

Prochain chapitre: L'amour est aveugle. Pourquoi ce titre? Parce que l'amour est aveugle, tout simplement, mdr! Bon bref au programme: des retenues avec Snape-Rogue, une Luna pas si rêveuse que ça, d'horribles quiproquos, des poisons mortels, de la haine, de nombreuses explications (y'en aura jamais eu autant, mdr, mais bon, c'est parce que c'est le dénouement c'est pour ça ;), une quête infinie... et de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour! (ma fic est pas classée en romance pour rien non plus, hein!). Je pense que vous serez ravis de savoir que le chapitre est super long, le double d'un chapitre habituel (poussée d'inspi, qui sait?).

Eternelle preview pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche:

_Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop pour elle, elle ne supportait plus sa voix froide et dépourvue de tout sentiment. Et elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps: elle parla avec son coeur. _

_- Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi. _

_Il soupira, ses traits se détendirent légèrement. Il ne lui répondit pas, ne lui répondit rien. Il paraissait las, fatigué. Comme s'il sentait la fin approcher et qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir d'une manière claire où elle commençait._

_- Je ne veux pas mourir, souffla-t-il simplement. Pas maintenant... Pas comme ça. _

Voilà voilà! Mille mercis aux revieweurs, comme d'hab! You have the poweeeer!Pour répondre à Estelle: tu sais, je n'ai pas TANT de reviews que ça... regarde Alohomora... elle a cents reviews par chapitre et elle update une fois tous les ans, mdr. Non mais je te jure c'était pas ma faute! Je sais que c'est soulant d'attendre mais.. c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux! nah! (surtout ce que je peux, en vérité, xD)

NSRRAH (note sans réel rapport avec l'histoire): gros coup de gueule sur ce coup! franchement, on essaie toujours de donner des CONSEILS aux gens pour pas qu'il leur arrive des ennuis, mais faut toujours que ça nous retombe dessus!

Allez, bisous les lecteurs (vous avez vu comme je suis de bonne humeur?) et à la prochaine!

NalaH.


	16. L'amour est aveugle

Un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne: j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction qui s'intitule Mummy Daddy Forgive me. Si vous allez le temps, je serais très contente que vous la lisiez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Je me réserve le droit de reprendre cette fic pour en faire mon propre roman (en changeant bien sûr tout ce qui à un rapport avec Poudlard) donc je considère cette fic comme entièrement mienne (que ce soit la tournures des phrases ou encore le caractère des persos que je donne!), j'ai juste "piqué" la base de Rowling Merci à Andromaque et Habby. Je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, juste des reviews :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They say don't trust,  
You, me, we, us,  
So we'll fall if_ _we must,  
Cause it's you, me,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about us_

All about us,

t.A.T.u, album Dangerous and Moving

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapitre 16 :L'amour est aveugle- **

Elle souleva la serpillière.

_Chrrr. °  
_

La trempa dans le seau.

_Plouc._

Puis la ressortit, avant de continuer à frotter les dalles grises ardemment.

_Shhhh._

- On a pas idée de donner des punitions pareilles! se plaignit Luna sans perdre son air rêveur. Nettoyer le sol! Les pauvres Micromegas! (N/A : clin d'œil à la nouvelle de Voltaire)

- Hein?

- Tu sais bien, Ginny! Les micromegas! Ces minuscules animaux qui vivent en permanence sous nos pieds, surtout sur ce genre de sol!

A vrai dire, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Probablement encore une invention de Luna.

Leur retenue avec Rogue consistait à nettoyer de fond en comble la salle de potion. Malheureusement, Michael (N/A, voir chapitre "En conséquence") n'était pas avec eux et avait une corvée encore plus "amusante": aller recueillir du pus de Veracrasse pour le prochain cours, sur la potion d'immobilité.

Etait-il réellement utile de dire que Ginny avait vraiment la tête à faire une stupide punition après ce qu'il s'était passé? Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de reposer cette serpillière ridicule et d'aller faire un bon somme. Mais Rogue avait été assez clair: s'ils refusaient de faire cette punition, c'était le renvoi. Il n'aurait vraiment manqué plus que ça.

- Ginny tu me passes l'éponge à côté de moi?

- Oui, oui.

Il y eut un mince courant d'air, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle lui passa mollement, continuant à frotter. Sans intérêt. Quand elle y pensait... y avait-il seulement eu quelque chose d'intéressant dans toute sa vie?

_"Evidemment, sombre idiote."_

_" Pas sûr" _

_" Et Tom, alors?"_

Que répondre à pareil argument?

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Et Tom n'avait même pas cherché à la contacter. Ni rien. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Probablement.

Elle aimait à penser qu'il était vexé qu'elle l'ait laissé, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était blessé... Mais elle savait que la vérité était toute autre. Il avait probablement eu un bon coup, et maintenant, il la laissait tomber. N'était-ce pas un coup classique? Maintenant, il devait être avec sa Jenna... Elle avait rarement autant détesté une fille, et elle était persuadée que si celle-ci pouvait la voir, ç'aurait été réciproque.

- Va le voir.

Étrangement, la voix n'avait plus une once de rêverie, elle était ferme et impérieuse.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Luna, soupira la Weasley. Michael est à l'extérieur, et on doit finir ce "truc". Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Rogue "Si vous ne le faites pas, j'en toucherai un mot au Professeur Dumbledore et vous verrez vos familles plutôt que prévu". Or, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme -

- Je ne parlais pas de Michael, interrompit la Serdaigle qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieuse dans sa vie, même au ministère en quatrième année. Je parlais de Jedusor.

Son manqua un battement, comme c'était tant son habitude ces temps-ci.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu... veux dire?

- Je sais qu'il te manque énormément. Mais lui aussi, tu lui manques. Je le sais. Il a besoin de toi, maintenant. Il faut que tu le libères, et seule toi, grâce à la statue de l'ange, en es capables.

Ginny rêvait-elle, ou Luna venait-elle de lui dire qu'elle savait tout?

- Mais... comment est-ce que...

- Ne perds pas de temps! pressa Luna. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Hier soir, je parlais avec elle, vu qu'elle habite dans les étoiles maintenant. Et de là-bas, elle voit tout, elle m'a tout raconté. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait le plus bel amour qui ait jamais existé en toi, le plus pur, et elle voulait que je te le dise si tu hésitais. Va le voir! Rejoins Jedusor!

Ginny fit tomber son balai. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas, elle...

- Tom est en danger! Tu dois aller le voir! cria la Serdaigle.

Si, elle le sentait. Étrangement, elle sentait comme un poison qui se répandait dans ses veines, encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais d'une manière étrange, comme si ça ne lui appartenait pas. Comme si la mort qui courait dans son sang n'était pas à elle... mais à Tom.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire... murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourrée. En plus, je ne sais plus où j'ai mis la statuette!

Luna roula des yeux puis rapidement puis lui dit que si elle se concentrait très fort, elle pourrait sans doute le faire, mais que les secondes étaient comptées. C'était un peu louche, mais Ginny fit le vide en elle, ferma les yeux, et fit ce qu'elle dit.

- Ça ne marche pas!

- Continue! TU peux le faire! J'en suis sûre! Mais continue de fermer les yeux!

Encore une fois, elle se sentit happée vers le haut. Cela avait réussi. Toutefois, sa conscience, peut-être, ordonna à Ginny d'ouvrir les yeux, présageant quelque chose d'horrible à l'horizon.

Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Luna avait un immense sourire trop cruel pour lui appartenir réellement. La petite Serdaigle si douce et rêveuse se.. transforma. Ses cheveux devinrent plus lisses, son visage plus ovale et régulier, elle grandit légèrement et ses formes furent plus féminines. Mais surtout, deux immenses yeux d'émeraude brillaient à la place de ceux d'argent habituels.

- Jenna! hurla Ginny, tandis qu'elle continuait à être happée.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, sa voix était vraiment trop autoritaire pour être celle de son amie. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée... Jenna allait la tuer, c'était évident, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le sentait...

Il y eut un éclair noir.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Le choc fut violent. C'était comme si on lui avait cogné la tête contre plusieurs murs pendant des heures entières. Si cette sensation continuait, elle allait s'évanouir dans les minutes qui suivraient. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte. Après tout, Jenna lui avait fait subir un sort et Merlin-seul en savait les effets.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une pièce visiblement... en tout cas, tout était noir, ou alors vraiment très sombre si bien qu'elle ne distinguait rien du tout. Il n'y avait pas une source de lumière. Juste du noir. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni particulièrement froid.

Elle resta immobile, et entendit une vague respiration irrégulière. Quelqu'un d'autre était là.

- Lumos!

Un faisceau lumineux apparu, puis toute la pièce fut bientôt éclairée, et elle put voir nettement. Elle était dans une pièce carrée sans fenêtre ni rien, avec Jenna en face d'elle, debout, tandis qu'elle était accroupie. Et surtout...

- Tom! cria Ginny.

Tom était assis pas loin d'elle, appuyé contre le mur, inconscient.

- Il ne t'entend pas, espèce d'idiote, informa Jenna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux! cria Ginny, sentant des larmes naître dans ses yeux. Et comment... comment as-tu fait pour me voir? Comment est-ce possible?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es complètement stupide qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Mais...

- Silencio! Bien, comme ça, tu ne pourras plus m'interrompre. Je disais donc... j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé. En l'occurrence, toi. A partir de ce jour, Tom a toujours été beaucoup plus distant, sortant rarement de sa chambre. Je ne suis pas stupide. Il s'éloignait de moi, et je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper... tu l'éloignais, tu me le prenais.

Ginny avait envie de rétorquer, elle cria, mais aucun son ne sortit. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas bouger car Jenna avait sa baguette pointée vers elle. Et comme une idiote, à cause de la retenue, elle n'avait même pas la sienne!

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter même si je ne prenais pas tout ça trop au sérieux. J'ai senti les ennuis venir comme les animaux ressentent parfois les catastrophes naturelles. Alors j'ai crée un filtre d'amour pour Tom, en ne pensant pas sérieusement l'utiliser.

L'indignation lui coupait le souffle, et ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts. Comment avait-elle osé!

- Puis, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, parce que j'ai retrouvé de nombreux dessins de toi par la suite. Tom croyait probablement que je ne savais pas qui était cette fille, mais grâce à une potion prise auparavant, je pouvais te voir, et plus que ça, je te ressentais, je voyais clair dans ton jeu, sale amie de sang-de-bourbes... Tu t'approchais de lui... Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose! Et un jour, j'ai été dans la chambre de Tom pour lui parler de ça, mais j'ai vu qu'il était allé dans son repère... Et j'ai voulu rentrer, mais j'ai vu que tu étais avec lui. Vous vous embrassiez.

La bouche de Jenna se tordit étrangement, ses poings se serrèrent fort avec dans un élan, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Ginny.

- Tu es la garce la plus impolie que j'ai jamais connu, Weasley. Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai aimé Tom, je l'ai chéri, je l'ai aimé comme jamais tu ne l'as aimé... j'aurais donné la terre pour lui, ma propre vie, malgré ma laideur repoussante de l'enfance, je me suis arrangée comme j'ai pu, j'ai TOUT sacrifié pour que mes sentiments soient réciproques! Et j'étais si PROCHE du but.. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, et que tu me dépasses sans aucune gêne, en à peine quelques semaines tu pourrais réussir à t'approprier ce que j'ai fait en cinq ans, même plus? Non, je ne veux pas! Jamais! Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait que de brûler sa propre vie pour que quelqu'un vous aime, puis de sentir son cœur se détruire seconde par seconde ? Le sais-tu ?

Un autre coup de pied, encore plus violent.

- Et ce jour où je vous ai surpris, vous ne m'avez même pas remarqués, alors que j'avais fait tomber un pot pourtant, sans faire exprès. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire prendre, mais vous étiez tellement... passionnés par votre conversation. Je te jure que je jubilais quand il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais! Mais quelque chose avait changé, même dans les jours d'après, alors que je croyais qu'on allait enfin être tranquilles. Il était différent, toujours ailleurs... et le jour du bal... le jour du bal... je me suis dit que c'était assez. Je lui ai fait prendre ce fameux filtre d'amour après ton départ... comment avais-tu osé... Et pendant une dernière fois, il fut à moi. Entièrement. Et oui, il m'a touché, Weasley, on a couché ensemble, ce fut merveilleux, et je suis bien meilleure que toi partout, même dans ce domaine. Pour une ultime fois, il m'a faite femme, m'aimant comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Mais je n'aime pas l'amour artificiel. Je voulais que tu souffres, le garder avec moi par magie ne me suffisait pas. Quel est le meilleur moyen de te faire du mal? Réfléchissons... ah oui, j'ai trouvé.

Elle eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et murmura doucereusement:

- J'ai donné un poison à Tom. Un poison mortel, concocté par moi même, et il n'y a aucun... aucun antidote. Dans moins de cinq minutes, il sera mort. Sous tes yeux. Et tu ne pourras rien faire. La seule chose que tu pourras faire, c'est l'embrasser pour qu'il te donne du poison et allonger son temps... Mais ça ne sert à rien, car tu mourras aussi donc, et il n'y a de toutes manières, aucun antidote. Et vous ne pouvez pas sortir de cette pièce. N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'en venir à ce moyen. Je comptais seulement te tuer, au début. Mais je voyais bien que tu préférais la mort plutôt que la sienne... et malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'était pas réciproque. En le tuant, j'allège ma peine et crée ta douleur. Une pierre deux coups.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny. Non, c'était un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller. Non, elle allait vraiment se réveiller. Tout ceci était juste un rêve lucide. Rien de plus.

Jenna lui donna un dernier coup de pied, le plus fort de tous, et elle eut mal comme jamais. Elle avait l'impression qu'une de ses côtes était cassée, mais n'en laissa rien. Jenna dirigea sa baguette vers Tom, murmura un sort et aussitôt il se réveilla. Elle disparu dans un "ploc".

- Tom! cria-t-elle car plus aucun sort ne la retenait à présent, ni elle, ni Tom.

Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers elle en la regardant comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Quand il la reconnut, son regard se durcit instantanément.

- Tiens tiens, qui voilà, siffla-t-il en détournant les yeux. Mais c'est Weasley. C'est dingue, mais pour une fois, tu ne m'as pas manqué. Tu n'as pas raté ton coup.

- Je suis désolée... si tu savais comme je regrette...

- Pourquoi es-tu partie? demanda-t-il froidement, d'un ton glacial.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais tu comprends... je m'en voulais tellement de m'être laissée allée! Mais ça n'est pas important, Tom... tu vas mourir! Jenna t'a donné un poison!

- Merci, j'avais remarqué. Et je sais que je vais mourir, d'une manière particulièrement ridicule au passant, pas la peine de me le répéter. A cause de toi, en plus.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop pour elle, elle ne supportait plus sa voix froide et dépourvue de tout sentiment. Et elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps: elle parla avec son coeur.

- Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi.

Il soupira, ses traits se détendirent légèrement. Il ne lui répondit pas, ne lui répondit rien. Il paraissait las, fatigué. Comme s'il sentait la fin approcher et qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir d'une manière claire où elle commençait.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, souffla-t-il simplement. Pas maintenant... Pas comme ça.

- Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de guérir ce poison...

Ginny pleura, vraiment. Tout était allé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle sécha rapidement ses yeux, même si les larmes coulaient toujours. Elle s'avança vers Tom, et sans lui demander son avis, l'embrassa.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit le poison amer couler entre ses lèvres, se répandre en elle comme un feu, avant qu'il ne recule brutalement sa tête.

- Tu es folle! hurla-t-il. Elle ne t'a pas dit que tu allais mourir aussi en m'embrassant! Tu n'as pas déjà assez crée d'ennuis comme ça! A cause de toi, je vais mourir comme un imbécile, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de plonger avec moi! Tu es la fille la plus... la plus... irresponsable que j'aie jamais rencontré!

Elle lui mit un doigt devant la bouche pour qu'il se taise, ce qu'il ne sembla évidemment pas apprécier, mais il ne dit rien. Elle avait un regard flamboyant, et ses yeux bruns d'ordinaire étaient maintenant d'une couleur or pur. Elle avait ce regard de feu qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de survivre.

- Tu ne connais pas Jenna. Il n'y a qu'elle qui connaît la clé de ses poisons. A la rigueur, je pourrais réussir à trouver mais ça prendrait du temps et je ne peux pas bouger par moi-même à cause des effets de la potion.

- On peut s'en sortir.

- Et avec quoi, s'il te plait?

- Grâce à ça.

Elle lui prit sa main et la mit sur son coeur. Il battait la chamade. Malgré son apparence de petite fille jamais désespérée, elle avait visiblement aussi peur que lui.

- On peut le faire. Il suffit de fermer les yeux et de le penser. De le penser très fort. D'y croire, surtout.

- Tu lis un peu trop de contes pour enfants, je crois. Et si ça ne marche pas? En plus, je ne peux pas bouger à cause du poison de Jenna, je ne peux même pas bouger mes mains tout seul, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse!

- Quand on a rien, on a rien à perdre.

Elle lui prit la main, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, formant une harmonie parfaite. Encore une fois. Ils devaient y croire, ils devaient le faire.

Et contre toute attente, cela marcha.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Ils atterrirent dans la chambre de Tom, ce dernier sur le lit, mais Ginny au sol, et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

- Tu devrais penser à mettre de la moquette, les pierres font mal! Et, c'est bizarre, pourquoi sommes-nous arrivés là! J'avais prié pour qu'on sorte juste dans le couloir.

- C'est moi qui ait émis ce voeu... peut-être qu'on peut survivre tu as raison, je pense que Jenna s'est servi de mes ustensiles de potions pour fabriquer le poison. A ce propos, je suis surprise qu'on ait réussi à sortir, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Enfin, pas besoin de comprendre, dépêchons nous! Tu es la seule qui peut nous sauver je ne peux pas bouger! Ouvre l'armoire! Vite!

Elle se releva rapidement -mais péniblement- avant de courir vers le meuble en bois de cerisier. Elle l'ouvrit, et en effet, des fioles et autres ingrédients s'étalaient par centaines dans chaque étagère.

- Merlin! gémit-elle, paniquée. Qu'est-ce que je fais! Tom, aide moi!

Il était assis sur le lit, immobile, ne pouvant rien faire de ses propres mains. Elle était son dernier espoir, si elle ratait, ils allaient sombrer tous les deux...

- La-troisième-loi-de-Golpalott-établit-que-l'antidote-d'un-poison-composé-doit-être-égal-à-plus-que-la-somme-des-antidotes-de-chacun-de-ses-composants, récita-t-il à toute vitesse. Connaissant Jenna, elle a du surtout mettre des ingrédients aux propriétés contraires.

- Mais je ne connais rien à tout ça! glapit Ginny, sincèrement horrifiée. Je vais tout rater Tom!

- Regarde moi.

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, et il continua:

- J'ai confiance en toi.

J'ai confiance en toi. Une simple phrase, sans sous-entendu, qui fit qu'une immense bouffée de chaleur la réchauffa de l'intérieur. Elle se sentit forte, courageuse, prête à tout. Peut-être que finalement, Gryffondor était réellement sa maison... Oui, c'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle se sentit aussi courageuse et déterminée.

- La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.., répéta-t-elle lentement, essayant d'assimiler tout ça car elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Golpalott. Euh...Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit trouver l'antidote de chaque ingrédient? ohlala!

- Ce n'est même pas suffisant, rajouta Tom. Il faut en plus trouver l'ingrédient qui fera la différence car sinon ce serait trop simple.

- Trop simple mon œil! Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Trouver les ingrédients c'est facile! Mais trouver celui qui le transforma en antidote, là c'est plus complexe! Hm... Il me semble que dans le poison il y a... du sang de licorne noire, et de la poudre de venin de basilic et aussi... ah, il me semble qu'en fait son poison est très simple à première vu dans ses grandes lignes, jusqu'à l'ingrédient de la fin... Donc il y a le sang de la licorne, la poudre et...

Un brin paniquée, les mains tremblantes, elle chercha rapidement en lisant les étiquettes sur les bocaux. Elle trouva les deux ingrédients, pris un petit chaudron et alluma le feu intégré avant d'y verser le tout.

- Et ensuite? souffla-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Ensuite... ensuite...

- TOM!

Visiblement, le poison commençait à faire sérieusement effet, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient vides et froids, on sentait qu'avec les secondes il se rapprochait de la mort. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, et il finit par s'évanouir sur le lit, le sortilège qui l'empêchait de bouger enfin brisé. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus non plus parler.

- Tom! Je.. je te sauverai! Je nous sauverai tous les deux! Reste encore Tom, continue à me dire... comment vais-je faire le remède sinon?

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était sur le point de mourir, et si elle ne faisait rien, il ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Le problème, c'était que le poison commençait aussi à faire effet en elle, elle se sentait de plus en plus étourdie et avait de plus en plus froid...

Il faut que je tienne bon.. pensa-t-elle. Il le faut. Il me faisait confiance. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

_"Ginny... c'est Voldemort. Rend toi compte. Si tu le laisses mourir, tu sauveras le monde! Et les parents d'Harry seront toujours vivants à notre époque! Tu te rends compte!"_

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers d'autres ustensiles. Le doute s'était emparé d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Dans un élan de courage, elle continua d'avancer sa main et serra fermement un bocal. Oui, elle continuerait, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle devait continuer l'antidote seule, sinon, non seulement Tom mourrait mais elle aussi par la même occasion.

Elle prit le bocal du bézoard et mit l'unique pierre dans le chaudron, priant pour on ne sait quel éclair de génie. Mais il ne se passa rien. Elle essaya de nombreux ingrédients, mais rien encore, la potion empirait plutôt et elle perdait de plus en plus la vie, elle ne tarderait bientôt pas à s'évanouir. Il manquait un ingrédient! Un seul! Mais lequel, parmi les cinq cents qu'il possédait!

Elle se sentit mourir, peu à peu. C'était trop tard. Elle avait lamentablement échoué. Tout était de sa faute. Elle commença à s'effondrer avec une lenteur peu réelle au sol, au moment où un grand vent la réveilla de plein fouet. A sa gauche, un espèce d'immense trou venait de se creuser dans le mur, et on voyait le ciel, chose absolument absurde vu qu'ils étaient deux étages en dessous du sol. Elle eut la légère force d'approcher, et reconnut malgré son état... une brèche temporelle. Quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose venait de traverser le temps. Et elle ne tarda pas à découvrir quoi...

Un immense phénix couleur de feu, appartenant autrefois à Dumbledore, entra brusquement par ce trou dans la pièce, et sembla enflammer tout sur son passage.

- Fumseck... murmura Ginny, à bout de force.

Mais l'oiseau alla se percher sur le chaudron, et versa quelques unes de ses larmes en poussant en cri magnifique. Il fit tomber une plume dorée dedans, puis regarda Ginny en poussa une autre plainte, mais rauque, comme s'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

Mais sa vue se flouait et elle ne percevait presque plus rien autour d'elle. Sauf deux yeux dorés brillants particulièrement fort. Elle s'avança péniblement, prit la statuette de l'ange -car c'était elle- et la mit dans le chaudron. Il y eut une explosion, et le liquide devint d'une couleur d'or pur. L'antidote était réussi. Avec la dernière force qu'il lui restait, elle prit une gorgée avec ses mains et l'avala.

Aussitôt, ses sens se réveillèrent et elle se sentit en parfaite forme. Elle prit une fiole rapidement, puis la trempa avant de courir vers Tom.

- Tom! Tom! Réveille-toi, j'ai réussi! Bois!

Elle lui entrouvrit les lèvres et lui fit boire la potion. Mais il ne se passait rien. Rien du tout.

- Non... murmura-t-elle, sentant des larmes venir. Tu ne vas pas mourir.. pas vrai? Vis encore un peu pour moi... je t'en supplie... Vis encore... Juste pour moi...

Il y eut, pour la deuxième fois en trente minutes, un noir total, soudainement, pour eux deux. Sauf que c'était plus qu'une simple pièce, maintenant...

Ils étaient dans le couloir de la mort. Enfin, plutôt, le couloir qui menait de la vie à l'au-delà. Bientôt, ils allaient rejoindre l'autre monde...

Mais au loin, une mince lumière, étoile dans la nuit, leur apparu. Comme un dernier espoir, Ginny, la seule consciente, se rendit compte d'une chose.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu mourir.

------------------------------------------

J'ai dit que je publierai jeudi. Nous sommes samedi. Je plaide non-coupable. FF n'a pas voulu que j'update, ce con, à chaque fois que je mettais le document à uploader, ça fait erreeeeur. Habby est témoin. Le chapitre était prêt depuis mercredi...

Tadam: voici le dernier chapitre! Deux fois plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir :D. Et c'est le dernier. Oui, oui,c'est le dernier, snif snif. Bon, il reste QUAND MEME un épilogue, parce que vous comprenez que je ne pouvais pas finir comme ça! Moi, je l'adore ce chapitre, et contrairement à tous les lecteurs, je suis trop fan de Jenna! Elle a un caractère magnifique, aux multiples quiproquos... C'est un plaisir à l'état pur d'écrire sur elle, même si en réalité c'est une peste. Pas trop choqués?

Je sais que le coup de l'antidote avec le phénix est un peu gros, je m'en rend bien compte, mais en fait il n'y a pas de phénix... Ca n'est pas fumseck que Ginny a vu, c'est un pur fruit de son imagination qui lui disait "prendla statuette d'ange!" enfin, vous voyez?

Chapitre suivant: Epilogue. Mais il ne s'appellera pas épilogue, mais qui s'appellera l'Ambre Noire, pas en rapport avec le titre de l'histoire, mais en rapport avec ce qu'il va s'y passer... Héhé. Je n'ai pas trop envie de vous faire une preview: un épilogue, c'est court, alors si je vous en donne la moitié c'est bof bof...Je devrais le publier mercredi-jeudi sans faute cette fois-ci, accompagné d'un chapitre avec des bonus sur l'histoire...

Merci à tous les revieweurs c'est super gentil! Vos critiques me font toujours énormément plaisir ;). Et les compliments aussi, bien sûr!

Voili voilou! A la semaine prochaine, donc... Les 500 reviews pour le prochain chap? °puppy eyes°

NalaH

° Clin d'oeil à Habby et sa fiction S'il suffisait...

Megara: Dans une de tes précédentes reviews, tu me donnais deux liens pour des fictions sympas en anglais à traduire. Seul problème, c'est que ff n'accepte pas les liens dans les reveiws, donc ils ont été effacés. Pourrais-tu me renvoyer les liens à l'adresse suivante: ladythegangsta at msn dot com ? at , dot . Merci beaucoup!


	17. L'Ambre Noire

Un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne: j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction qui s'intitule Mummy Daddy Forgive me. Si vous allez le temps, je serais très contente que vous la lisiez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

Rating : K+ pour le moment, je me réserve le changer par la suite.

Disclaimer : Poudlard et Compagnie sont à la Warner Bros et à Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, les lieux, et les personnages n'apparaissant pas à la base dans les livres m'appartiennent. Je me réserve le droit de reprendre cette fic pour en faire mon propre roman (en changeant bien sûr tout ce qui à un rapport avec Poudlard) donc je considère cette fic comme entièrement mienne (que ce soit la tournures des phrases ou encore le caractère des persos que je donne!), j'ai juste "piqué" la base de Rowling Merci à Andromaque et Habby. Je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, juste des reviews :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
_

All the things she said,

t.A.T.u, album 200km/h in the Wrong Lane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Epilogue : L'Ambre Noire- **

Ginny se frotta les yeux. Puis les ouvrit très grands. Mais où avait-elle encore atterri?

Elle était dans un couloir de Poudlard visiblement... mais du Poudlard actuel! Et elle reconnaissait le reconnaissait plus ou moins: c'était celui où elle avait un jour croisé Malefoy en train de trier ses objets! Celui où elle avait vu pour la première fois vu l'ange! D'ailleurs, où était-il? Et où était Tom? Oh non... il n'était quand même pas mort...

Non, non non non, c'était impossible...

Elle se retourna brusquement, et se retint de pousser un cri de soulagement. Il était allongé au sol juste derrière elle, et venait de se relever en clignant des yeux.

- Tom! Tu es vivant!

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra le plus fort possible, à l'asphyxier.

- Tu sais que quand tu te mets à serrer les gens dans tes bras, tu es plus redoutable que tous les poisons réunis !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons survécu!

- Oui, et en plus...

Il s'apprêta à continuer sa phrase, quand il remarqua où il était. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda:

- Mais bon sang, où sommes-nous?

Elle se mit la main devant la bouche dans un signe de stupeur. Elle avait complètement oublié! Mais dans quels ennuis ils étaient encore! Voilà maintenant que Tom Jedusor se retrouvait à son époque!

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre un mur et en prenant la tête dans les mains. C'est pas vrai... Tom, nous sommes en 1996! A Poudlard! Mon époque!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Ginny ouvrit d'énormes yeux et lui ordonna de se taire. Ils venaient d'entendre deux voix discutant entre elles dans un couloir à côté.

- Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'aimer.

Bon dieu, c'était la voix d'Harry!

- Tais-toi donc, dit l'autre personne, tranchante. Embrasse-moi.

Mais qui était cette autre... fille? Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas..

- Non, Pansy. On ne peut pas. Tu vas te marier à Drago, et moi... Je vais me marier à Ginny.

SEIGNEUR! PARKINSON!

- Oh, mais arrête! Tu ne l'aimes même pas, ta rouquine! Moi, je t'aime. N'est-ce pas suffisant?

- Ca l'est.

Un silence inquiétant. Ginny n'arrivait pas a y croire... Harry sortait en cachette avec Parkinson?

- Je dois y aller, reprit-il. Je dois rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ils sont en train de chercher Ginny, elle a disparut...

- Je vois, répondit-elle d'une voix indiquante clairement le contraire. Et bien, adieu, Potter.

Des pas et des voix qui s'éloignentn. Ils changaient de chemin. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils n'étaient plus là, Ginny poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, affirma Tom, la sortant de son choc. Je ne comprends rien. Je suis VRAIMENT en 1996? Mais... pourquoi!

Elle se reprit. Après tout, le couple Harry/Parkinson n'était pas son souci le plus important!

- Je ne sais pas... on a faillit mourir, et peut-être que Fumseck nous a ramené ici...

- Fumseck!

- C'est un phœnix.

Il y eut un lourd silence, pesant. Ils avaient l'impression de penser la même chose, c'était comme si la réponse à toute leur histoire se trouvait déjà marquée en eux et qu'elle ne se révélait que maintenant:

- On va devoir se quitter, maintenant... pas vrai? demanda Ginny avec un semblant de sourire crispé, forcé.

- Oui, je crois. Je ne peux pas rester ici... Inutile de te dire pourquoi. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé... il ne faut plus que tu reviennes dans le passé me revoir. Ça serait trop dangereux, bien trop dangereux. Au fait, mes félicitations pour l'antidote. Quel était le dernier ingrédient?

- Notre statuette. D'ailleurs elle est là, juste à côté de nous.

En effet, l'ange reposait allongé sur le sol. Tom et Ginny se regardèrent longtemps.

Elle savait au fond d'elle, comme si tout était prévu depuis des siècles et des millénaires, que c'était maintenant qu'ils se quittaient. Maintenant que leurs chemins finissaient de se croiser pour repartir dans une direction différente. Maintenant que leur histoire finissait, maintenant qu'une nouvelle vie pour eux commençait. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir de cette nouvelle vie.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été les plus belles de sa vie.

- C'est bizarre... j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu dans cet endroit, dit Tom qui s'était déplacé et observait maintenant en effleurant du bout des doigts le mur de pierre.

- Possible.

- Non, je veux dire, d'y être venu à ton époque... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de magique dans ce couloir, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très important ici... comme une rencontre...

Elle ne répondit rien, et d'ailleurs elle ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre vu qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais elle sentait que l'énergie de Tom baissait, car un voyage dans le futur alors qu'on frôle la mort n'est pas sans conséquences. Ils ne se quittaient même pas de leur plein gré: ils devaient le faire.

Elle se leva et mit une main sur son épaule, avant d'étouffer un sanglot et de se loger dans ses bras. Il la fixa avec dureté, comme s'il lui en voulait de se laisser aller de la sorte, puis la serra elle aussi, maladroitement. Comme s'il lui donnait le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Comme si elle prenait la dernière parcelle de Tom Jedusor qu'il avait, pour ne laisser que Voldemort.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

- Tu sais bien que je le dois. On doit le faire, c'est tout.

- Je t'aime.

Il recula doucement sa tête pour la voir dans les yeux. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblée aussi belle, aussi fragile, aussi rare. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux auburn entre ses longs doigts blancs et répondit, toujours sans sourire, plutôt avec détachement:

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

C'était tout. Ginny n'avait jamais imaginé le quitter un jour... Avec juste merci. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais imaginé le quitter tout court ! Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle? Des baisers amoureux? Des mots doux enflammés? Evidemment, cela n'avait jamais eu aucun risque d'arriver. Pourtant, une partie d'elle y croyait encore, désespérément.

Et lui... il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé, et que malgré tout, oui, il l'aimait d'un amour pur et sans manipulation derrière, pour une fois. Ce n'était pas un amour fou et passionné, aveugle comme celui qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. C'était différent, sage et réfléchi, doux comme la lueur d'une bougie alors que ce qu'elle ressentait était plutôt aussi brûlant que le soleil. Mais les deux produisaient la même lumière, ensemble. Chacun perdait toute notion du reste dans les bras de l'autre. Il lui en voulait presque de l'avoir fait tomber à ses pieds, de l'avoir soumit sans même s'en rendre compte. Peut-être était-ce cela, l'amour. C'était désagréable, il n'aimait définitivement pas ça. L'idée de quitter Ginny lui faisait un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas qui était plus que douloureux.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, paisiblement contre le front. Elle lui attrapa vivement les lèvres et l'embrassa rapidement, mais non sans sa douceur qui la caractérisait. Il allait lui manquer. Elle allait lui manquer.

C'était comme ça, et c'était tout.

- Ah! Je sais pourquoi tu trouvais cet endroit familier... murmura-t-elle, prise d'une idée. C'est ici la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, quand j'étais en première année. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est la première fois que j'ai découvert le journal et c'est là que tu as commencé à me posséder et me manipuler. Je me rappelle... mon sac avait craqué, et je m'étais mise dans ce couloir. J'ai découvert ton journal, ensuite... C'est étrange que tu t'en soi "souvenu" avant de l'avoir vécu.

- Le temps n'est qu'une grande roue. Tout recommence toujours... C'est ici que notre histoire a commencé et s'achève.

- C'est vrai.

Un autre silence. Puis, ils sentirent tous les deux que Tom n'allait pas tarder à s'évaporer, et les larmes que Ginny retenait coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Elle l'aimait.

Il avait envie de lui dire toutes ces choses qu'on se chuchote de peur que nos mots se brisent dans le vent, car ils sont trop fragiles. Envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, même si c'était maladroit et d'une manière bien différente de la sienne. Il savait instinctivement que jamais son amour à lui ne serait supérieur à celui de sa Ginny, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, car il aimait être supérieur, même dans ce cas-ci...

Il laissa parler son coeur, pour une fois, lui aussi. Juste son coeur. Et il lui murmura ces phrases, ces simples mots qui ne se disent qu'une fois...

- L' Ambre noire...

- Qu'est-ce-que...

- C'est le titre de notre histoire, murmura-t-il à toute vitesse à son oreille. Le titre de notre amour. Je promets que quand je rentrerais à mon époque, j'écrirais toute notre aventure dans mon journal... Comme ça, même des années plus tard, ça ne se perdra jamais, même après les millénaires... Les pages de notre amour seront toujours là pour rappeler au monde ce que nous avons vécu.

La statuette s'évapora et Tom disparut avec elle. Comme ça. Sans étincelles superficielles ou extraordinaires.

Honnêtement, elle n'était pas sûre que dans des années, les pages de leur amour existeraient toujours. Et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là était plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait connu... pire que de savoir que Tom était mort. C'était pire : elle ne le verrait jamais, mais il était bien vivant. Dans la peau du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que son amour, le sien, serait toujours présent, jusqu'à la fin ...

... et peut-être même après.

Ginny sentit quelque chose d'étrange quand elle avança d'un pas. Comme quelque chose de lourd. Elle mit une main légèrement tremblante dans sa poche, et regarda ce qui s'y trouvait: c'était un espèce de petit paquet qui avait été emballé dans un papier d'émeraude. Tom l'avait probablement mis dans sa poche pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et vit un grand parchemin roulé qui avait été rétrécit magiquement. Elle le déroula, et un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres: c'était un dessin d'elle, le premier pour être précis. Il y avait aussi une autre boite toute petite, avec un petit mot qui disait "A n'ouvrir qu'à l'extérieur".

Elle n'allait tout de même pas attendre le cours de botanique pour sortir et voir ce que c'était!

Alors, malgré ses larmes qui continuaient de couler et cascader sur ses joues, elle courut dans les couloirs pour arriver finalement dans le hall, et elle descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier principal sans écouter les protestations de Ron, Harry et Hermione qui "la cherchaient partout depuis des siècles".

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et enfin dehors, juste devant le château, elle entrouvrit la petite boite, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre...

Un papillon noir et un couleur d'or sortirent de l'écrin en même temps, puis tourbillonnèrent sans fin vers le ciel, loin, très loin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se confondent avec les nuages blancs.

Ginny continua à regarder le ciel quelques secondes (sans écouter un traître mot de ce que disait le trio qui venait d'arriver à côté d'elle, à bout de souffle d'avoir couru pour la rattraper), avec l'intime conviction que Tom écrirait leur histoire, qu'il l'écrirait vraiment.

_Et si vous pouvez lire cette histoire..._

_... c'est qu'il l'a réellement fait. _

Si un jour , vous voyez un papillon, doré ou anthracite sombre, ou peut-être un mélange des deux, observez-le un instant, et rappelez-vous cette histoire. Pendant juste une seconde, souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez lu, souvenez vous de Ginny, souvenez-vous de Tom. Remémorez-vous toute leur vie, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu.

En le faisant, vous empêcherez leur amour de sombrer définitivement. Leur amour est comme une flamme, un rien peut l'éteindre, mais un rien a le pouvoir de le faire brûler plus fort. Chaque silence qui s'écoule peut le briser à tout jamais.

Mais à chaque fois que vous voyez un papillon, quel que soit sa couleur, n'oubliez pas de penser à eux. En le faisant, vous empêchez leur histoire de sombrer dans l'oubli. En le faisant, vous l'empêchez de s'éteindre à tout jamais, vous entretenez la flamme pour qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de nous produire cette lumière qui nous réchauffe le cœur quand on pleure, cette chaleur qui nous console quand on est seul, abandonné.

Ne les oubliez-pas.

Depuis ce jour où Ginevra Weasley et Tom Jedusor se sont séparés, on raconte que les papillons sont attirés par la lumière. La légende dit que comme Ginny l'a fait vers Tom, le papillon va se rejoindre à la moindre clarté pour se brûler les ailes.

La lumière est le salut de tous les êtres humains. Qu'ils aient l'âme noire ou blanche. Qu'ils soient plutôt Tom, ou plutôt Ginny.

Alors, à chaque fois que vous croisez un papillon, pensez juste une seconde à eux. Ainsi, leur unique vœu sera pour toujours respecté.

Ainsi, leur histoire, l'Ambre Noire, continuera à jamais d'exister.

-----------------------------

OMG... j'arrive pas à y croire... c'est le DERNIER CHAPITRE. L'EPILOGUE. C'EST FINI. OMG OMG.

Et oui, l'histoire est belle et bien finie. Ca me sidère. Qu'est-ce que je suis triste, merde!

Vous savez, dans la vie, il y a des choses qui nous font grandir, d'un coup. Après X expérience on se sent plus mûr.

La première fois que j'ai ressenti ça, c'est quand j'ai écris mon premier poème... j'avais sept ans je crois. En fait à la base c'était censé être une chanson, mais mon père m'a fait remarqué que c'était plutôt un poème.

La deuxième fois, c'était la première fois que je suis réellement tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse à en mourir. C'est mignon, pas vrai? Et bien à cette époque ça ne l'était pas du tout. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer pour ce type. Sauf que je me dis que s'il apprécie Emma Watson, c'est que c'est vraiment un connard de première classe. (désolé pour les fans, je vous reproche rien, hein! mes amis sont fans eux aussi!)

La troisième fois, ce fut quand j'ai commencé pour premier Roman, ma petite poupée. Quel sentiment de fierté!

La quatrième fois, c'est à un voyage en colo que j'ai fais en Irlande. C'est con à dire, mais si dans toute ma vie il y avait une seule chose que je devrais refaire, c'est bien ça. Ca m'a tellement fait mûrir que je n'en reviens pas moi-même. J'avoue qu'on a fait énormément de conneries, mais les erreurs de jeunesse...

Et la cinquième fois, c'est ça. C'est Ambre noire.

Merci mille fois à tous les lecteurs qui sont là, anonymes, et aussi à tous les revieweurs tout de même. Sans eux, peut-être que ma motivation serait un peu partie et par la même occasion la qualité du texte en aurait surement subit les conséquences.

Alors, là, je me trouve très stupide parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Que dire d'une histoire qui touche à sa fin? Qu'on l'a aimé? Je n'ai pas aimé cette histoire. Je l'ai adoré. Même si elle n'a rien d'un succès (ça me sidère toujours les auteurs qui disent "ouai je me rendais pas compte que ça allait prendre un tel SUCCES" parce que pour moi je me dis que le succès c'est incompatible à ma personne! enfin, je me comprends). Je vous vois déjà soupirer en vous disant "ouf! maintenant on aura plus à supporter qu'elle raconte sa vie sans arrêt" mais je ne vous en veux même pas.

Quant à la fin, je sais qu'elle va sans doute laisser perplexe certains. Ceci n'est ni un happy end, ni une fin tragédique. Je ne voulais pas de chute magnifiquement heureuse parce que bonjour le réalisme, mais je voulais que Tom et Ginny soient "heureux" malgré tout.

Dans une review, on m'avait demandé pourquoi j'écrivais. Je dirais qu'écrire c'est un moyen de rétablir une réalité qui ne nous plait pas. Ecrire, c'ets une insatisfaction qui nous poursuit toujours, une quête d'une perfection qui n'existe pas. Contrairement au foot ou autres, dans l'écriture, la perfection est invisible. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est là, vu qu'on n'en a aucun exemple par rapport auquel se reférer! Dans la réalité, deux personnes comme Tom et Ginny seraient encore plus malheureux. Alors, j'ai décidé de changer un peu dans mon texte. Voilà tout.

Tout ça pour dire que moi je suis très émue d'avoir fini une fic (c'est la première que je finis) et bien voilà...

Toutefois, tout n'est pas complètement finit. Dans une poignée de minutes, je vais poster un dernier "chapitre" de bonus donc qui même s'ils sont complètement facultatifs me donnent l'impression que tout n'est pas complètement fini... Pas encore.

Bizous énormes,

NalaH.


	18. Fin et bonus

_**L'Ambre Noire**_

_**- Bonus et divers -**_

Hello, c'est encore moi NalaHalliwell. Avant de commencer ces bonus, je voudrais juste vous expliquer deux trois choses:

Pourquoi ce chapitre? Pendant l'écriture d'Ambre Noire, il m'est souvent arrivé d'écrire des petits bouts de texte à intégrer dans l'histoire, ou bien des fiches de personnages, bref, des choses de ce genre. Comme je trouvais un rien dommage de laisser tout ça au placard, j'ai pensé que ça n'était pas une trop mauvaise idée de faire un chapitre supplémentaire pour vous les transmettre.

Donc, je vais classer le tout en catégories. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop, mais dans tous les cas, j'aurai l'impression d'avoir fait mon boulot, et c'est le plus important.

Donc gros bisous et à un de ces jours... Et n'oubliez pas les papillons.

**Chapitres coupés**

Ici, il y aura des morceaux de l'histoire que j'avais initiallement écrit mais qui ne seront pas dans l'histoire. Pourquoi? Soit parce que cela alourdissait le tout, que cela était non-indispensable, ou tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que cela apparaisse à un moment... Bonne lecteur!

_Extrait 1_

Jenna s'avança à pas de loups. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la remarque... Pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il était sur son lit, regard le plafond, allongé, éblouissant de superbe.

Ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux sombres à la lueur méprisante. La paleur de sa peau, trop pale, lisse, parfaite. Lui. Son souffle. Son coeur. Son être.

Elle ne savait pas quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom Elvis Jedusor. A vrai dire, elle s'en moquait complètement.

Pourquoi se poser des questions quand la seule personne pour laquelle vous voulez vivre est devant vous?

Elle ne se lassait de le comtempler. Et à chaque fois qu'elle promenait ses yeux sur son visage, son corps, son âme, l'envie subite de pleurer la prenait. Elle, Jenna, si forte, devenait d'un coup si puérile! Elle se haissait pour se laisser emporter de la sorte.

Mais... savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer était la douleur la plus insupportable qu'on lui ait jamais infligé. Même les Doloris autrefois quotidiens de ses parents paraissaient être des carresses en horrible comparaison.

Elle aimait Tom, il était la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Bien plus que ces pauvres idiotes se pamant devant lui en criant une ode à son mystère et son charme. Son amour, le sien, était profond et pur. Sauf qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Jamais. Jamais il ne serait à elle, jamais elle ne pourrait se reposer dans ses bras. Elle se serait tuée pour lui, s'en rendait-il seulement compte?

En vérité, ce n'était pas totalement vrai: elle pouvait le toucher, physiquement. Il l'acceptait, elle était jolie, très bien faite, même. Ils couchaient ensemble, elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Mais ça n'était pas de l'amour. C'était faux, et même si elle paraissait à chaque fois ravie, cela lui faisait encore plus mal.

Tom Jedusor ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait personne.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement quand il prit la parole:

- Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, superbe.

Elle soupira. Oui, cela lui faisait mal, mais c'était mieux que rien, après tout, n'est-ce pas? Elle s'avança d'un pas qu'elle tenta de rendre sûr.

Bientôt leurs corps furent emmêlés. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Cela ne suffisait plus. Pendant ces instants où Tom l'embrassait, elle aimait se dire que son coeur battait pour elle.

Elle oubliait l'essentiel. Il ne possédait pas de coeur.

_Extrait 2_

- On s'ennuie, constata Harry Potter avec un certain réalisme.

Les lumières tourbillonaient autour de leur petit groupe. Luna Lovegood avait un puissant mal de tête. Elle saisissait à peine le discours d'Harry.

Etait-ce la Bierreaubeurre? Ou bien les disputes incessantes de Granger et Ronald?

Ou bien tout simplement le fait qu'un Bal se déroulait en ce moment même et qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de mondanités?

Les robes extravagantes des filles autour semblaient la narguer. Elle s'était faite assez jolie, c'était Ginny qui l'avait aidé à se préparer. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et coiffés - fait extraordinaire-, tandis qu'une robe argentée la parait. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de se remuer sans cesse. Elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles préférées, celles en forme de Dragon crachant de l'eau. Ce qui était ironique, car les Drago -pardon, les dragons- ne crachaient pas d'eau, logiquement. Cela les rendait donc innoffensifs.

De plus, ces boucles d'oreilles avaient toujours été ses préférées pour des raisons particulières.

Elles étaient argentées. L'argent avait toujours été sa couleur adorée: c'était une couleur pure, sans artifice, mais pleine de promesses d'imaginaire. Et Luna aimait l'imaginaire. Les rêves. Plus que tout.

Elles avaient une forme de petit dragon. Pas un dragon beau et majestueux, plutôt comme ceux des dessins animés. Les Dragons avaient toujours été son animal adoré: tellement puissant, mais en même temps elle était persuadée que si on savait les apprivoiser, ils nous étaient fidèles à vie.

Le dragon crachait de l'eau. L'eau avait toujours été son élément préféré: l'eau était infinie, elle pouvait être trouble tout en étant claire comme la lumière. Le fait que l'animal d'ordinaire si énergique crache un fin jet d'eau l'amusait assez. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, après tout.

Ce bijou lui donnait du courage. C'était stupide, mais le courage avait toujours été sa qualité préférée, même si elle était persuadée de ne pas en posséder. Elle se trompait. Luna Lovegood était courageuse, très courageuse, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry en lui disant qu'elle avait attrapé un Rhume des Veracrasses l'empechant de rester au même endroit, et se dirigea vers un coin bien particulier de la pièce.

Luna Lovegood n'était pas vraiment déglinguée, mais plutôt audacieuse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fit la chose la plus folle de sa vie:

- Drago Malefoy, tu m'accorderais cette danse?

L'audace est toujours payante. Ce jour là, peut-être à cause de la Bierreaubeurre, peut-être à cause des ricanements incessants de Crabbe et Goyle, peut-être car il détestait les bals, ou tout simplement parce qu'il en avait très envie, Malefoy accepta.

_Extrait 3_

Harry Potter nota ses devoirs rapidement sur sa main -il avait oublié de prendre son cahier de textes-, puis sortit de la salle d'enchantement.

- Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque, annonça froidement Hermione. McLaggen m'y attend.

Elle s'en alla le nez en l'air avec un air affreusement supérieur. Quand elle fut partie, Ron lui demanda en essayant vainement de camoufler son inquiétude:

- Dit tu crois qu'Hermione sort vraiment avec McLaggen? Qu'elle l'aime vraiment?

Harry leva rapidement les yeux au ciel. Ah, ce Ronald Weasley!

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu es sûr? Sûr de chez sûr?

- Oui, Ron!

Il eut l'air légèrement plus soulagé, puis se cacha derrière Harry, subitement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'nterrogea-t-il.

- C'est Lavande! J'ai cru la voir passer... Enfin, peu importe. Elle doit être en train de me chercher à présent... Bon, il faut que j'aille chercher Ginny. Son cas m'inquiète, ça fait deux jours qu'elle a disparue et plus aucune trace... J'y vais, tu me rejoins? Mais soit discret et si Lavande te demande quoi que ce soit, tu ne m'as pas vu, d'ac?

Ron, épiant les alentours d'une manière presque comique, s'éxécuta, laissant ainsi son ami seul. Harry soupira. Que pouvait-il faire? La journée de cours venait de s'achever, à présent.

L'envie d'aller faire un tour dans le parc le prit, et il s'apprêta à prendre le chemin du Hall pour sortir, quand une main attrapa son poignet, vivement. Une main fine et assez petite, avec des ongles de longueur moyenne, manucurés. Une main assez bronzée, légèrement mate, dont les jointures blanchissaient à cause de la pression.

Une main de femme.

- Pansy... soupira-t-il à nouveau. Tu te rappelles ce qu'on s'était dit? On ne devait plus se voir.

Il se retourna pour la voir. Bon dieu, qu'elle était belle! Même quand ses yeux noisette brillaient de colère comme à cet instant.

- Si on allait faire un tour, Potter? Dans le château. On a des choses à se raconter, il me semble.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le choix, elle le tira dans un couloir rapidement et ils commencèrent à marcher. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il lui dit d'un air ton neutre:

- Pourquoi reviens-tu sans cesse vers moi... Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas s'aimer. On a pas le droit. D'accord?

- Oh, arrête moi ton cinoche, le survivant. Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je te laisserai tranquille. Dis moi que je ne t'attire plus, et je m'en irai.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir, mais pas non plus de dire la vérité.

- Je suis amoureux de ... Ginny. Tu le sais, Pansy. Je ne t'aime plus.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

Sa tête se penchait sur le côté d'un air triste. Oh, si, il l'aimait Pansy. Même plus. Il l'embrassa, ne pouvant s'en empecher. Elle parut à la fois frustrée et soulagée.

- Je sais qu'on a pas le droit de s'aimer, Potter. Mieux que personne. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peu bien foutre? C'est si important? Ca compte tant que ça pour toi le regard des autres? Toi qui te fichais tellement du monde, avant.

Un silence. Ils continuèrent à marcher.

- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Alors, fais moi des excuses.

- Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'aimer.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, et honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin dans les couloirs. Il voulait rentrer à la tour Gryffondor. Ou bien...

- Tais-toi donc, siffla-t-elle. Embrasse moi.

- Non, Pansy! On ne peut pas. Tu vas te marier à Drago, et moi... Je vais me marier à Ginny.

- Oh, mais arrête! Tu ne l'aimes même pas, ta rouquine! Moi, je t'aime. N'est-ce pas suffisant?

- Ca l'est. Je dois y aller. Je dois rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ils sont en train de chercher Ginny, elle a disparut...

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Mais à présent il voulait plus que tout partir d'ici, car il sentait très bien que s'il restait avec elle, il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de revenir sur sa décision.

- Je vois, répondit-elle d'une voix indiquant clairement le contraire. Et bien, adieu, Potter.

Adieu. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry découvrit une nouvelle facette de l'amour.

L'amour, c'était douloureux. Aussi douloureux qu'un simple mot.

Adieu.

----------------------

Voilà donc les scènes coupées! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si bon on ne voit pas Ginny et Tom... Voili voilou.

**Fiche Personnage**

Nom: Greendespair (Désespoir vert)

Prénom: Jenna

Age: 16 ans

Maison : Serpentard

Sang: groupe sanguin O plus, sang pur.

Couleur préférée: mauve

Chiffre préféré: 6

Animal Fétiche: lion (ironique, n'est-ce pas? --)

Cheveux: longs, très lisses, blond clair

Yeux: vert pomme

Taille: 165 centimètres

Poids: cinquante kilos (elle est très, très mince)

Matière préférée: Potions

Matière détestée: Métamorphoses

Métier envisagé: Photographe

Devise: Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

Histoire générale: Jenna a toujours grandit avec ses parents Alan et Michaëlle, sangs purs. Les Greendespair sont une famille très renommée pour leur sang pur, mais pas par leurs actes: Michaëlle est une alcolique, et alors que Jenna atteind ses sept ans Alan part en cure de désintoxication. Jenna subit souvent les endoloris de ses parents, bien qu'ils ne soient pas partisans de Grindelwald. A onze ans, elle va à Poudlard la première fois et tombe amoureuse du petit Tom Jedusor. A ce moment, elle est assez boulotte et peu jolie, mais pour lui, elle fera tout pour changer. Dès le début, il est visible qu'elle est l'élève la plus douée en potions mais malgré son talent, elle persiste à vouloir devenir Photoraphe. Elle se suicide deux ans après Poudlard avec un de ses propres poisons.

Caractère: Jenna est quelqu'un de largement plus incompris que Tom. Le monde qui est autour d'elle ne lui convient pas. C'est quelqu'un d'assez fort mentalement, mais elle a un énorme point faible: contrairement à Tom, elle n'arrive pas à faire taire l'amour en elle. Elle aime à en mourir, et cela lui pose bien des problèmes. Elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, au contraire, elle aimerait changer le monde pour que l'avenir soit plus heureux. Elle aimerait être photographe car pour elle tout menace de s'écrouler à chaque instant: les photos lui permettent de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à une base solide. Elle est têtue et aime faire justice elle même. Son amour est bien plus fort que la mort, contrairement à celui de Ginny (Ginny aime Tom, mais certainement pas aussi fort que Jenna), la preuve est qu'elle préfère avoir Tom mort que de ne pas l'avoir. C'est un désir de possession assez inquiétant.

**Les chansons qui m'ont inspiré pendant mon écriture (ma playlist, quoi) et que je vous recommande chaudement**

Toutes les chansons de TATU (je suis tellement fan que ça me perdra un jour!) mais particulièrement _Sacrifice_, _I only want what I can't have_, _All the things she said_, et _Show me love_.

_Together_, Avril Lavigne

_Numb _et _SomeWhere I belong_, de Linkin Park

_My Immortal_, d'Evanescence

_Somewhere_, _Angels_, _The Swan song_, de Within Temptation

**La chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fic**

Il y a une chanson que j'adore à mille pour cents. Et si je n'avais jamais écouté ne serait-ce qu'une fois cette musique, je n'aurais on ne peut plus probablement jamais écrit Ambre Noire, car c'est elle qui me l'a inspiré, entièrement. C'est _Angels_ de Within Temptation, je sais que le titre est assez badin, mais personnellement c'est une chanson qui je pense continuera à me marquer très longtemps. Si vous voulez que je vous la passe, envoyez moi un mail (adresse dans mon profil) et je vous l'enverrai. En attendant, voici les paroles et traduction par moi-même (approx. et parfois arrangée pour que cela ait plus de sens):

_Angels_ by Within Temptation

_( Anges, de Within Temptation)_

Sparkling angel I believed

_( Ange qui scintille j'ai cru )_

You were my saviour in my time of need.

_( Que tu étais mon sauveur dans les moments où j'en avais besoin)_

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

_( Aveuglée par la confiance je ne pouvais pas entendre)_

All the whispers, the warnings so clear.

_( Tous les mumures, les avertissements des autres)_

I see the angels,

_( Je vois les anges)_

I'll lead them to your door.

_( Je les guiderai à ta porte)_

There's no escape now,

_(Il n'y a plus d'issue maintenant)_

No mercy no more.

_(Plus aucune pitié)_

No remorse cause I still remember

_(Pas de remords car je me rappelle toujours)_

The smile when you tore me apart.

_( Ton sourire quand tu m'as laissé tombé)_

You took my heart,

_(Tu as pris mon coeur)_

Deceived me right from the start.

_(Tu m'as trompée depuis le début)_

You showed me dreams,

_( Tu m'as montré des rêves)_

I wished they turn into real.

_( J'ai souhaité qu'ils deviennent réels)_

You broke a promise and made me realize.

_( Tu as brisé ta promesse et m'a fait réaliser)_

It was all just a lie.

_( Que tout était juste un mensonge)_

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see

_( Ange qui scintille, je ne pouvais voir)_

Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.

_( Tes mauvaises intentions, tes sentiments pour moi)_

Fallen angel, tell me why?

_(Ange déchu, dit moi pourquoi?)_

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

_( Quelle est la raison de la dureté dans tes yeux?)_

I see the angels,

_( Je vois les anges)_

I'll lead them to your door.

_( Je les guiderai à ta porte)_

There's no escape now,

_(Il n'y a plus d'issue maintenant)_

No mercy no more.

_(Plus aucune pitié)_

No remorse cause I still remember

_(Pas de remords car je me rappelle toujours)_

The smile when you tore me apart.

_( Ton sourire quand tu m'as laissé tombé)_

Refrain

Could have been forever.

_(Pouvoir exister pour toujours)_

Now we have reached the end.

_(Maintenant que nous avons atteind la fin)_

This world may have failed you,

_( Ce monde a pu te faire tomber)_

It doesn't give you a reason why.

_( Cela ne te donne pas une raison d'agir comme ça)_

You could have chosen a different path in life.

_( Tu aurais pu choisir un chemin différent pour ta vie)_

The smile when you tore me apart.

_( Ton sourire quand tu m'as laissé tombé)_

Refrain

Could have been forever.

_(Pouvoir exister pour toujours)_

Now we have reached the end.

_(Maintenant que nous avons atteind la fin)_

**Remerciments:**

_Merci à la musique d'exister. Que serait notre vie sans ces notes tellement inspirantes? Sans elle, je crois même que je n'aimerai pas (presque) écrire._

_Merci à CordonsBleu. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. Je pense que notre amitié fait parti de ces choses. Elle sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Merci à Nawal. Pour les raisons que tu sais. Parce que sans toi, je pense que jamais Jenna n'aurait existé. Voilà._

_Merci à Emma Watson d'avoir tourné dans les films HP. Merci à elle d'être une actrice aussi pathétique. Grâce à ses prestations de m°°°°, dès que j'ai pas le moral, je regarde un des films et je me pète de rire tellement elle est ridicule._

_Merci à l'inventeur des ordinateurs. Respect. Merci à celui qui a crée ff. Il le mérite un peu, malgré tout._

_Merci à Habby pour être toujours là à m'encourager malgré mes crises! lol. Merci too à Ira Léa pour son soutien, et c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi sur MSN (et de délirer à propos de la couleur des yeux de Voldy! lol)_

_Merci à Gwinnyth, Kloonah Jedusor, pour leur amitié et leur fidélité!_

_Merci à tous les revieweurs encore et encore pour être là tout simplement! Merci à tout le monde, merci merci merci!_

_**FIN (pour de bon, cette fois)**_

_**NalaHalliwell.**_


End file.
